You Left Us, Remember?
by secretlife92
Summary: Elena chose Stefan and Bonnie left town. She returns five years later and sees her friends lives have changed. Now one of them is missing and Bonnie tries to help find them before something terrible happens. B/D eventually. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

_**Elena chooses Stefan over her best friend A devastated Bonnie packs up and leaves town in the middle of the night, without a word to anyone. Returning to Mystic Falls five years later, she notices how all of her friend's lives have changed. She tries to stay out of their lives but when one of them goes missing Bonnie knows it is going to be harder said then done. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VD. All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Bonnie would have never thought that she would end up back in Mystic Falls. She had run away because she felt like the only person she could ever really trust had basically booted her out their life. As Bonnie drove into town she grabbed the two envelopes sitting on her dashboard. She gripped the steering wheel as she read the note on the back of one.

_Dear Bonnie _

_I know you may be busy with other things but Caroline and I would love it if you could be in our wedding. It is a month from now and it would make us grateful if you came and made an appearance. I am sure Caroline would want you in the wedding and it would mean the world to us. _

_So please RSVP and I plan to see you soon._

_Your Friend _

_Matt._

Bonnie was completely shocked when she received the letter and that Caroline would want her it. When Bonnie left, Caroline had decided not to talk to her because she felt like Elena wasn't the only friend Bonnie had in Mystic Falls that cared for her and it wasn't fair to leave everyone without so much as one word. Bonnie knew Caroline was right but leaving felt like the best thing to do at the time. She tried explaining that to Caroline one day when she had called but she didn't want to hear it. To Caroline there was no excuse for leaving without saying anything and Bonnie could do nothing but accept that fact.

So after that phone call Caroline had not kept in contact with her and Bonnie knew the invitation was from Matt without even opening the small note. He was in fact the only other person in Mystic Falls besides her dad who still talked to her. It was sweet of him to invite her and she wanted to congratulate him in person on his engagement to Caroline, not over the phone or in some card. She felt like this was going to make Caroline happy as well to know that she was going to be here for her wedding day.

Bonnie placed the invitation down in the passenger seat and glanced at the other paper in her hand. The second reason she decided she needed to come back was because her dad had died three days ago. She couldn't be there for the funeral so the next best thing was to visit his grave. The person she spoke to over the phone told her that her dad had left everything to her. His house, car, and whatever else it was he had. Of course, she was extremely heartbroken when she heard of the death. Her dad had always been there for her. He had called her twice a month always making sure the world wasn't being to hard on her or she wasn't being too hard on it. She would miss those conversations with him. He had not liked when Bonnie left but decided it was her own choice. He would send her money whenever she needed it and in return she would send him pictures of herself from everywhere. Bonnie's vision began to get blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. She picked up a tissue and dabbed away, going back to focusing on her driving.

Driving for 12 hours straight without a bathroom would make other people crazy but not Bonnie. Being on the road for the past couple of years she got use to things and working at weird places to make her money to eat. Whatever she could get her hands on is what she would eat. It wasn't hard for her to survive out her because she had learned how to take care of herself. Her magic had become quite powerful so she could sense danger a mile a way. This new found sense had saved her life a few times. She had never resorted to using the magic unless it was absolutely dire and that happened once. When she had no choice, thinking about it made her want to forget, so that is what she did.

She finally arrived to the house at about 10:00 at night. Bonnie thought it was good that she got in late so that no one could see her arrive. She pulled the car to a stop in the drive way. Opening the car door she got out and looked around. It felt weird to be in Mystic Falls again after being away for so long. Not knowing everyone who lived in town seemed to make her look back to when she could name almost everyone that she saw in the small town. The place she so often use to call home didn't feel like it was home anymore. She didn't have a home anymore in her new life.

She made her way up the walkway until she was standing by the front door. Her dad had sent her a spare key the first time she sent him a picture of her. He said that he wanted her to have it and know she could come home anytime she was ready. Bonnie never thought about going back but was glad she had kept the key. Placing it into the lock she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Bonnie stepped inside and the atmosphere felt warm and cozy like it had always been. The feeling of being home washed over Bonnie. Her father's death had not felt real until this moment. She leaned against the wall and slid down slowly letting the tears stream out of her eyes. She knew it was not a good time to break down but she just had to get it out before it took a toll on her. So she set there for the next ten minutes letting the salty water fall. When she heard a knock at the door, she didn't want anyone to know she was here so she kept quiet, turning her sobs as quiet as they could go.

It was silent for a minute and she thought the person had left. There was then a sound of a key and the door opening. She looked up and saw Matt standing there.

"Bonnie." He said staring at his friend. She had called him when she was 10 minutes away. Walking in here must have made her forget. He came inside shutting the door behind him. Hugging her and this only made Bonnie want to cry even more, so that is exactly what she did. Matt moved Bonnie to the sofa as she cried on his shoulder until she felt like she should get herself together. She pointed to the tissue beside Matt and he moved to get the box of tissues lying on the table.

"Here you go." She took it out his hands and started to wipe the tears from her face again.

"Thanks." He nodded and she grabbed another tissue. "I am so sorry for you to have to comfort me."

"Don't worry about it. I am your friend and I am here for you." Bonnie smiled and patted his knee. Bonnie looked over to him and knew he was probably the only friend she still had left in Mystic Falls. While she was gone, she would call Matt and they would talk about almost everything. He had even taught her how to gamble over the phone. This had helped her win some extra cash when she needed it fast. She thought about this and figured without Matt's help she wasn't sure where exactly she would be. She wanted cover the silence so she chose a topic to talk about.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" Matt smiled and sat back in the couch.

"Caroline is about ready to pull her hair out and Elena is thinking about helping her do it. It all seems to be stressing her out." Matt looked up to Bonnie as her face saddened again. He forgot that Bonnie and Elena had not talked in years and as far as he knew from the conversations they held Elena was also the reason that she had left. She never gave him a specific reason and he wouldn't push her to tell him. "You know being back here; you are going to run into them. Hope you haven't forgotten how very small this town is."

"I know. I don't know if they would want to see me. I hurt Caroline when I left and haven't even spoken to Elena," Bonnie said getting up and walking into the kitchen with Matt following behind her. "I mean she decided all those years ago that she didn't want me in her life. I plan on leaving as soon as the wedding is over."

"So far I would say that is about a month. You can't be here for that long without one of them seeing you or hearing about you being back in town."

"Yeah I didn't think so." Bonnie said opening the fridge and looking to see what was in there.

"You can try and talk to them yourself." Bonnie agreed she didn't know what it would be like to see the people, who use to know every single thing about her, but one thing she did know for sure was that whether good or bad it was going to be an intense sight.

"So are her and Stefan still together?" Bonnie asked intrigued to find out if the man that her friend had chosen her over was still together.

"Yeah and they seem happy but I am not sure. I think his brother is causing some trouble between them. He then comes and goes as he pleases." Bonnie finally landed her eyes on a bottle of water.

"You want one?" She said holding it up.

"No thanks. I am about to leave in a minute. Caroline and I have tons of things to do tomorrow. So I have to be up bright and early." Bonnie placed the bottle on the counter.

"I hope you have fun doing that." She said sitting on the stool.

"I don't think so but it is what she wants so I am going to give it to her." Bonnie walked over behind Matt.

"Matt, your sweet. Caroline is a very lucky to soon call you her husband and I am very lucky to call you my friend."

"I know everyone is lucky when I am in their lives." Matt said smiling. Bonnie slapped his arm and laughed. Matt's presence had made her feel so much better; to see him and talk to him had made her feel like she had never left in the first place. He got up to walk to the door. "You should come by the house when you get a chance. Tomorrow we are having a dinner so you should stop by."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." he opened the door and was about to walk out when she spoke. "Matt, Thanks for coming over. I feel better now knowing I can count on you."

"You know you can always count on me." He said before walking out and closing the door behind him. Bonnie went to lock the door and headed upstairs. On her way up her fathers room came into view she didn't want to go in there yet, she wasn't ready to start packing up his things. It would be too much for her to handle by herself.

Walking past his room and into hers, she looked around. Everything had been exactly the same as when she left. She walked inside and peered at the pictures on her mirror. She took the picture of her and Elena down, it was the first day of elementary school and Elena's mom had taken lots of them. Bonnie remembered the day clearly because it was the same day; she found out that Elena was more than her best friend but her sister. From that day on Elena and her were inseparable. _Until Stefan of course _she said to herself.

She placed the picture back up and grabbed the one she had of Caroline, Matt, Elena, Tyler, and her. It was the end of the homecoming from freshmen year. The boys were on the JV football team and we were on the JV cheerleading squad. It was a great year and the thoughts of going back to those times when everything was much easier became clear in her head.

Observing the picture closely, she noticed how everyone was positioned. Matt had his hands around Elena's waist and she was leaning against his chest. Caroline and Bonnie stood next to her and Tyler was in the middle of the two of them with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. "I wish all of us could be friends like we were then but I know people change over time and everything can't stay the same." That didn't mean Bonnie wouldn't try to make them the same again. She laid the picture on the dresser and hopped up on her bed. She thought about how Elena and Caroline would react when she knew she was back in town. Caroline probably already knew which meant that Elena did too. Maybe I would take Matt up on his invite to the house for dinner, seeing the old gang would be good for me, Bonnie thought.

Bonnie went to open the window because it had felt kind of stuffy in here. Laying her head on the pillow her eyes closed and she was soon asleep. A breeze passed through her room and if you listened closely you could hear something. It sounded like a whisper and this is exactly what it said.

_Poor Baby, the worst is yet to come. _

_**A/N: So tell me what you think. I plan on having some flashbacks to explain how everyone got to where they are now. Especially the day Bonnie left. So Review please, it would mean the world to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved and alerted my story. I know Bonnie needs someone but give me a few chapters before I introduce him. For now the story is centering on Bonnie's return. So here is Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to the CW and L.J Smith.**

_Summary: Bonnie runs into a friend and remembers the last time she saw him. Matt invites Bonnie over for dinner with Caroline._

**Chapter 2**

The morning was a very relaxing time. The complete silence and the light chirping of birds in the background and if you were lucky the sight of morning dew was apparent. Bonnie loved the morning because it was fresh and untouched before the world awoke and began to leave its mark. She sat in front of her dad's grave, closing her eyes and remembering everything there was to remember about him. He was a great dad, he may not have been there for her when she lived here but she always knew he had loved her unconditionally. Sitting in front of the site made her feel at ease like she had always felt in front of her dad. Bonnie looked back down at the grave and began to talk.

"Hey Dad. I know you are looking down at me and saying glad you made it back home." She stopped as speaking to him was making her sad again. "I want you to know that I am going to take care of everything that you gave me. I love you dad and hope you are having fun up there with Mom and Grams." Bonnie turned to leave when she saw a figure standing at one of the head stones. She walked by the person not giving him second glance. She was almost to the car when he spoke.

"Bonnie Bennett." The voice sounded so familiar, so she turned her head around to see who the voice belonged to. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man. His appearance had looked so mature and grown up that she would have never thought it to be him. "Tyler Lockwood." He came over to her and she opened her arms to give him a hug. It had been awhile since she had seen him. "It is good to see you."

"You too and may I add you look lovely." bonnie gave a slight blush as Tyler admired her appearance. Once his eyes were back on her eyes he smiled realizing that she was a bit embarrassed. "Am I embarrassing you?"

She smiled, "Only a little." There was silence before Bonnie finally asked him what he was doing in the cemetery, and her question was answered as she looked over to the headstone that he had been standing in front of. "Your dad."

He looked a little sad and she understood his pain. "Yup. Hey I heard about your dad. I would like to send my condolences."

"Thank you."

"Listen, it would be good if we could catch up. I haven't heard from you in such a long time."

"That would be nice. Whenever you are free just give me a call." Bonnie said giving him a smile.

"What are you doing now?" he asked looking down at his watch. Bonnie had nothing planned maybe go in the house and start packing some of her dad's clothes which was depressing or go grocery shopping which would be easy. She wanted to know what her friends had been up to so she would put off both tasks for later.

"Nothing, actually." He held out his arm.

"How about we catch up over lunch, my treat?" Who could say no to free food? She placed her arm around his.

"Sure." He escorted her to her car and told her to meet him at the Grille. She got in and buckled up her seat belt following Tyler and finding a parking space close to the front. Walking into the grille brought back so many memories some good and bad. She followed Tyler to the booth by the bar. "So how have you been?" Bonnie asked starting the conversation.

"I have been doing better I got a job working in the Mayors office."

"Nice. What do you do?"

"Make coffee, file papers, and occasionally I get to sit in on meetings." Bonnie smiled happy of the things the new Tyler had been doing. "And I wanted to thank you."

"Why what did I do?" Bonnie asked having no idea why he was thanking her.

"You don't remember?" She looked at him baffled. "It was a couple of years ago when you worked at some bar named _The Intersection_." Bonnie sat back in her chair thinking.

"OH okay I know what you are talking about." That was one of the first places she had worked after she had left town. She let the time she spent there flood her thoughts when she got to the day Tyler had been there.

**~Flashback~**

_Bonnie heard the sound of her alarm going off. She sat up in the bed and stopped it. "Time to work." she mumbled to herself walking hazily to the bathroom. She grabbed the little bar of soap the motel usually left the people. After her shower she grabbed some clothes out of her bags. A black tank top and some dark jeans was going to have to do for today. Looking down at her watch she noticed it was 10:00 p.m._

_"Shit I am late" she said throwing her shoes off and bolting out the door. As she turned around she bumped into the maid. "Excuse me Maria."_

_"It is okay Belle." Maria looked at Bonnie and saw how she was in a rush. "Late for work again?"_

_"Yeah, you know me. But I am getting better."_

_"That you are Belle." Bonnie smiled and turned away rushing down the sidewalk when she turned to ask Maria something._

_"Maria do you think you could put in a few more bars of soap and shampoo. They never really last."_

_"Of course. You know I will." Maria said smiling and going into Bonnie's room._

_One thing Bonnie did like about this motel was Maria. She was the sweetest lady ever. Buying food for her sometimes and even taking her out to the movies and things. Bonnie would pay anytime she went but she loved the fact that Maria would ask her it was very sweet. Speed walking down the sidewalk the fact hat the bar she worked at was only a 5 minute walk away was a plus. It gave her time to get ready to hear or see some crazy things. Sometimes to help her relax she would go in the woods to the little river behind the bar and listen to the water run._

_Bonnie walked in to see her boss Bobby standing by the dance floor making eye contact with her. He began to walk over to her and she sped over to the back room. Walking to her locker she took off her jacket and placed it in the locker. Just then she heard the door open behind her._

_"What the hell, Belle." She rolled her eyes and then turned around to face him with a smile._

_"How's it going Bob?"_

_"Don't how's it going Bob me, you were suppose to be here almost an hour ago." Bonnie took her half an apron out her locker and tied it around her waist._

_"I am sorry. I really am I forgot I took an earlier shift today." she said standing in front of Bob until he finished._

_"You are lucky I like you Belle or this would be going in a different way." He said smiling at Bonnie. She looked at him and as she walked past him she patted his shoulder and laughed._

_"Thank you Bobby. You know I will make it up to you by working an extra hour." He nodded his head agreeing with her._

_"Sounds good to me. Now get out there so that Katie can go home."_

_"Yes sir." Bonnie said with faux seriousness. She walked behind the bar as Katie headed towards her._

_"Glad you finally got here. I was getting a little inpatient."_

_"Sorry Katie, I forgot I was coming in to work earlier."_

_"You know it's cool. As long as you made it here I am glad." She smiled at Bonnie walking by but before turning into the back room she said something. "Hey ummm there is a guy down there he is a little depressed. I was talking to him and he seems like he could use some of your bubbly to help him feel better."_

_"Some of my bubbly?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow._

_"You know the cheerfulness that shines off of you."_

_"Oh that. Got it." she was walking to the end of the bar when she heard someone call for a drink. She got him the drink and continued to the end of the bar. Looking down something about him was familiar. "Excuse me Sir Katie tells me you could use some cheering up. I am not a comedian but I can listen to you about your problems."_

_"You can just get me another drink." He said with his head still lying on the table, pushing his cup towards her._

_"Okay I mean that is my job anyway." Bonnie stared at him his voice had been so familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. She went to get him a refill and bought it back to him. Then the bar began to get busy. People were calling her over to get their drinks. After about an hour things began to be steady. Bonnie heard the man at the end of the bar call her over._

_"How can I help you? You ready to talk because I am all ears?"_

_"No I just want some peanuts." He said finally lifting his head. Bonnie turned around with the peanuts in her hand and stopped. She stared at him with shock written over her face._

_"Tyler?" He looked at her and she knew it was him he hadn't really changed much. Only he looked beat down._

_"Bonnie?" He finally said to her. She hushed him, as he looked at her confused. She couldn't believe he was sitting in front of her now._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked leaning against the table._

_"I could ask you the same thing?" He said focusing his attention on her. Looking in his eyes she could see they were red from liquor and tears._

_"I have to work don't I. I mean I ran away from home without money." _

_"But why at a bar, I would never imagine Ms. Bennett to be working in some place like this."_

_"I needed a job. Now why are you here?" _

_"I guess you didn't hear what you ran away like five months ago. My dad died." Bonnie's jaw dropped and she wanted to comfort him._

_"I am so sorry to hear that."_

_"So is everyone else." He pushed his cup to her and she filled it up a bit. "My mom is not doing so well and the town is setting up for his funeral."_

_"That doesn't explain what you are doing here. 15 hours from Mystic Falls?"_

_"Once I heard the news I just got in my car and drove until I got here." Bonnie looked up to see Bobby walking towards her. _

_"Belle, since you are staying longer I figure I could give you a break, but only for tonight. I can run the bar. You have 30 minutes." Bonnie handed the apron to Bobby and walked around to Tyler._

_"Why is he calling you Belle?" Bobby looked over at the young boy sitting at the bar._

_"That is her name." He said walking down to someone calling for alcohol. Tyler looked at Bonnie completely confused but brushed the subject off because of his headache._

_"Listen Tyler, you are intoxicated and you can't drive tonight so why don't you come to the motel and you could sleep it off. Then that good night's sleep will help you feel better when you go home tomorrow."_

_"I don't know if I want to go home. It is too much to handle."_

_"You have to your mom needs you right now to be there for her." She could see that the thought of his mom having to deal with this all alone made him come to an understanding._

_"You are right." Bonnie got up and helped Tyler walk out. They walked in silence to the motel, until he broke it._

_"Do you like it out here?" Bonnie didn't have an answer to that. She didn't hate it and the fact that she could live her life with out vampires in it made it all the more better. He took her silence as an answer saying she did not know. "Okay how about this do you ever plan on coming home?"_

_"I don't know really. I ran away to get away from my problems. If I go back I am betting they are still going to be there."_

_"Doesn't that make you a hypocrite then, to tell me to go back home."_

"_You have a mother who just lost her husband; she wouldn't want to lose the two men she loves most in her life in the same time period." Tyler nodded, Bonnie did have a point his mom needed him and he would be there for her. They arrived to the motel and Bonnie laid Tyler down on her bed._

_"You can sleep here for the night. If you need anything you can ask the maid Maria." He acknowledged her and he began to get comfortable on the bed. "I will be back in the morning to make sure you are okay."_

_He looked over to Bonnie and she could see that he had dozed off. She left the room and found Maria. "Hello Belle."_

_"Hey Maria, I have a friend in my room. I told him to come to you if he needed anything. His name is Tyler, okay." Maria nodded her head and Bonnie headed back to work._

_10:00 a.m._

_Bonnie opened her eyes looking around the room. Tyler was not here, she wondered if he had left already. She also wanted to know how she got on the bed because she was pretty sure she fell asleep on the couch. Sitting up she looked around until her eyes landed on a note on the side table._

Thanks Bonnie for convincing me to go home and letting me sleep off my liquor in your domain.

I put you back in your bed because the couch looked awfully uncomfortable. Hope that is okay.

Anyways, thanks again and hope you come back to Mystic Falls so I can repay you the favor.

Tyler.

P.S. Belle is a nice name to choose for a pseudo Identity. It fits you.

_Bonnie smiled at the note and placed it back down on the dresser before she closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head._

**~End of Flashback~**

"I can't believe you remembered." Bonnie said smiling at Tyler.

"I said I would repay the favor back. Belle." He said putting an emphasis on the name. That is when Matt walked up to the booth.

"Who is Belle?" Bonnie and Tyler began laughing and Matt looked on confused.

"Don't worry Matt, it is an inside joke." Bonnie said smiling at Matt. He sat down next to her and changed the subject.

"So now that the joke is over. Do you guys think you can come to dinner at my house tonight? Caroline is making her lemon meringue pie for dessert." Bonnie looked over to Matt with an eyebrow raised.

"Caroline bakes?" Bonnie asked with a small smile on her face. Tyler began to laugh and Matt smiled.

"I never told you that huh?"

"No you didn't."

"She is pretty good though Bonnie. I went over there for dinner one time and she made this delicious chicken parmesan." Bonnie stared at Ty while he talked.

"Yeah she is different now Bonnie, but she still has that same attitude."

"Well she wouldn't be Caroline without it." Bonnie said.

"So can both of you come?"

"Sure man, as long as I get some of that pie." matt laughed and then looked over to Bonnie. She nodded her head.

"Yes, but I don't exactly know where you live at."

"That is fine I will pick you up from the house at 7:30." He looked over to her for confirmation.

"Fine then." Bonnie glanced at her watch. "I have to go make a stop at the grocery store for some things. I will see you guys later." Bonnie slid out and the boys waved goodbye to her.

"Matt I got to go to there it a meeting I have to attend."

"Excuse me Lockwood; I don't want to keep you from the meeting." Matt said jokingly sending his friend off. He got up and walked to the bar. "Can I have a Whiskey please?"

He sat down on the stool and there was a woman that sat next to him. "I like your choice of liquor. People expect me to get something like an apple martini but I like the alcohol that has a little burn to it."

Matt smiled at the woman "I do have good taste in drinks."

"Maybe we could get a drink together sometime then." she said.

"Sorry but I am a taken man." Matt said holding up his finger to show the engagement ring.

"So am I." The woman held up her hand to show her wedding band.

"Nice." he said admiring the gold.

"Thanks."

"How about another time then."

"Sure. See you around." Matt waved the woman off as he swallowed his drink and left the Grille.

She stared at the man walking out the door. "I think the guys will like you." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, following Matt.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! Review please and tell me what you think.**

~SecretLife92~

Preview for next Chapter:

_"You have been doing that a lot lately and I forgave you each time, but I am tired of coming in second to Stefan all the time."_

_"Matt I told you I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. I got to go."_

_"They are apart of me, always will be." _

"_We have who we need now it is time for revenge."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am putting up two chapters because I have not updated in a while. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

_Summary: Bonnie finally comes face to face with her friends and Matt has an outburst._

**Chapter 3**

The thought of seeing Caroline made Bonnie excited and nervous all at the same time. She wanted to know would her friend even talk to her or acknowledge her presence. As Bonnie continued to think about it she began to get even more nervous almost to the point where she was ready to change her mind. She was placing the groceries up when she heard the front door open. Her heart began to race until she heard him speak.

"Bonnie it is Matt. Are you ready to go yet?" He saw her standing in the kitchen and walked in to see Bonnie standing with her arms crossed.

"Matt, can you call before you just come walking in my house. I need to change the spot where I hid that spare key." Matt laughed and sat at the island in the kitchen. "I have to finish putting these up and then we can go."

"Let me help you out then." Matt grabbed the bag full of food and started to put it up. "So I can tell you are nervous about dinner. Don't be, she will be happy to see you."

"You really think so?" She asked Matt; glad he was trying to make her feel better.

"I do." Bonnie and Matt placed the last of the groceries up and headed towards the door. She made sure to grab her purse before locking the door. As she and Matt walked to his car she had this strange feeling that someone was watching them. Looking around her she saw Matt stop. "What's wrong?"

Not wanting to scare her friend she continued to walk. "Nothing thought I forgot something in the house." He shrugged his shoulders and opened up the car door for her. Bonnie hadn't noticed before but Matt's car was kind of flashy compared to the other car he had in high school. "Wow, nice ride. What exactly do you do again?"

He laughed as he answered her question. "I own a business that sales sports apparel."

"I need to get into that business." She smiled as she put her seat belt on and he drove away. Bonnie controlled the radio while they drove. She was also trying to pay attention to where her friends lived. It was about 15 minutes later before they arrived. The Donovan's basically lived on the edge of the town. "This is a nice place, Matt."

"Thanks. At first it wasn't but with some work to the house we finally got our home." Bonnie was happy that he was happy with his life. He got out and she opened the door to step out.

"It seems some people are already here." Matt walked up the sidewalk with Bonnie right behind him. The butterflies in her stomach began to flutter quickly.

"You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." He opened the door and Bonnie could hear voices in one of the rooms. The sound of Caroline's laughter made her feel good. She could also hear Tyler talking to Caroline about something. Bonnie followed Matt as he walked down the hall. "Care..."

"We are in the living room Matt." They heard her say. For some reason Bonnie began to relax ready to see her friend. Matt got to the doorway first.

"Hey Matt, please tell your fiancé that cheerleading is not a sport." Tyler said. Bonnie could distinguish his voice from Matt's after only seeing him an hour ago.

"Tyler come on we have to work just as hard as any other sports team." The sound of the voice made Bonnie stop in her tracks.

"Maybe Elena but I am going to agree with Tyler, football is a real sport." This voice also made me scared to look around the wall. Matt looked in the room and he was surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Caroline invited us." Elena said.

"Yeah if you invite Tyler and another friend I can invite Elena and Stefan over." She looked at him. "Where is your other friend anyways?"

"I want to meet this person. It is like you have a secret friend." Elena said smiling at Matt. He looked over to Tyler and he could tell that Lockwood knew what was going on. He shook his head as he looked down. Stefan noticed this and looked over to Matt.

"Tyler knows who this person standing behind the wall is." Stefan said tilting his head to the left. Bonnie didn't want to be here. She planned on only meeting Caroline tonight not Elena and especially not Stefan. Bonnie walked in to stand beside Matt and the whole room went quiet. She looked around at everyone sitting in the room.

"Hello." She said wishing that she wasn't here right now. She held Caroline gaze for a minute before looking over to the happy couple. Stefan and Elena were staring intently at her, looking at them bought back the day she had left Mystic Falls.

**~Flashback~**

_Bonnie sat at the booth by herself waiting, when she saw Caroline coming in. The outgoing blonde made her way over to the brunette that smiled as she came to sit next to her. "What are you doing sitting over here by yourself?"_

_"Waiting on Elena." She said smiling. "If you are looking for Matt, he is over there at the pool table with Tyler."_

_"Thanks, but I will stay here with you until Elena comes."_

_"You don't have to Caroline; Matt is the reason you came to the Grille."_

_"And you are the reason I am not leaving." Caroline said calling over a waiter. "Can we have two lemonades please?" The waiter nodded and moved towards the kitchen._

_"You won't be here for long; Elena should be on her way." Bonnie said looking down at her watch._

_An hour passed before Bonnie looked at her watch again. Caroline didn't like the fact that Elena hadn't come yet. Especially since it was Bonnie's 18th birthday. She was angry with Elena but that didn't matter. Talking to Bonnie she realized that her friend had not celebrated her birthday yet. So she excused herself and went to Matt. Asking him to do her a favor. He nodded his head and told Tyler to follow him._

_"What was that about?" Bonnie said once Caroline was sitting down._

_"I asked him did I leave my jacket in his car." Bonnie looked suspiciously at her. _

_"If you say so Care." They continued to talk as Bonnie continued to check her watch. "Where is Elena, she should have been here and hour and thirty minutes ago."_

_"Did you check your phone maybe she left you a message?" Bonnie pulled out her phone to check but there was nothing. No voicemail no message, no missed call. She couldn't believe this. Anger swelled up in her and Caroline noticed. "Bonnie, maybe you should go to the restroom and get yourself together."_

_Bonnie thought that was a good idea so she left the table heading to the bathroom. Once inside she went to the sink and splashed water over her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt unwanted. The power in the witch became evident when all the lights in the bathroom began to flicker as the faucets turned on and the toilets flushed in the background. She calmed herself because if she didn't she might have set the place on fire. _

_Bonnie walked back to the booth to see Caroline wasn't sitting there. She took a seat, none of her friends had wished her a Happy Birthday today... She was about to leave, thinking it was best if she went home. She was getting up when she heard Caroline starting to sing._

_"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to..." Bonnie looked up surprised to see Matt and Tyler holding a cake, while Caroline and the rest of the Grille began to sing Happy Birthday._

_"Happy Birthday Dear Bonnie...Happy Birthday to you." the people sung and Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Tyler and Matt sat the cake on the table when they finished singing. Matt told her to blow out the candles and everyone clapped, then Bonnie jumped up to hug Caroline._

_"Happy 18th birthday Bon." Caroline said as she hugged her best friend. She then gave Tyler and Matt one also._

_"Thank you guys so much." The four of them sat down at the booth._

_"You deserve it Bon, you are the greatest." Bonnie couldn't keep her smile off her face. They talked until the Grille had to close. Bonnie headed over to the Gilbert house with a piece of cake thinking that maybe something had been wrong with Elena. She was walking towards her house when she saw two figures sitting on the front porch of the house. Getting closer she knew exactly who it was, Elena and Stefan talking and staring at the sky. Bonnie was mad now, but before she got even angrier she wanted to know where Elena had been. As she walked up to the porch, Elena looked at her friend._

_"Bonnie what are you doing here?" she said looking down to her watch it was getting late._

_"I wanted to ask you what you had been doing all day." Elena looked at her wondering why she was asking this question._

_"I was with Stefan." Bonnie began to tear up and Stefan got up._

_"I think I need to go." He was about to leave but Bonnie spoke._

_"No Stefan, stay." He looked at her and knew she was serious so he stood over to the side. "Do you know what today is?"_

_"Thursday." Elena said thinking she was answering the question right. She looked down at the plate cake in her hand. "July 21...Your Birthday." Elena said her eyes widen remembering the significance of today. Bonnie shook her head yes. Elena walked towards her but, Bonnie held her hand out for Elena to stop, which she did._

_"I was sitting there for an hour waiting for you and you were with Stefan all day." The wind around the house began to get stronger; anyone who knew Bonnie was a witch knew she was creating it._

_"I forgot Bonnie, Stefan and I were doing something's and I forgot." _

_"You have been doing that a lot lately and I forgave you each time, but I am tired of coming in second to Stefan all the time."_

_"Bonnie that is not true." Elena said defending herself._

_"Yes the hell it is." The anger in Bonnie showed as the wind picked up and things started to float on the porch and off the ground. "He is always the reason you can't meet with me. He is the person you spend all of your time with. The sad part is I know this and I still believed that you would come. We have been meeting at the same booth for my birthday since we were little. Our moms started it for us and we continued, but now he just made you forget 15 years of tradition." Elena looked at Bonnie with tears starting to come down her face. "I put up with it because I know you love him Elena, but I can't do this anymore. You don't know how to balance out our friendship with your relationship, so the thought occurred to me that maybe you don't want me in your life at all."_

_"Bonnie..."_

_"I have been thinking about these things lately and it seems this is the best solution." The wind stopped and the floating items fell back into their places._

_"I can fix it Bonnie." Elena's eyes had become watery as well at the thought of losing her best friend._

_"You could but it is too late now. You chose him and it is nothing I can do about it." Bonnie calmed herself and turned away hearing Elena's cry as she turned to go to her home. She asked Stefan to stay because Elena would need some comforting. Stefan was good at comforting her. She loved Elena and wanted whatever made her life easy. Balancing her relationship with her friendship didn't seem easy. She walked home letting the tears come as they pleased. When she got to her house her dad wasn't home, she saw the note saying he was at work. _

_Walking into her room, she jumped on her bed. She thought about what had actually happened and knew it was going to be hard to be here with Elena after tonight's events. If she was to see Elena she would accept whatever apology she came prepared with. Bonnie needed to get away from this town for a while. A sudden thought came to her. She hurried out of the bed and grabbed a bag, stuffing whatever she could fit into it. She left her dad a note saying she needed to get away from Mystic Falls. She grabbed the keys to her car and left without a second look back._

**~End of Flashback~**

There was a tension that was so thick you needed a chainsaw to cut through it. Elena finally looked away from Bonnie's gaze. The sound of a beep filled the room. Caroline stood up and turned to go in the kitchen, Matt following her. Bonnie stood up by the wall not feeling comfortable enough to sit down.

"Bonnie," She heard Tyler say "why don't you sit down."

"Thanks Ty." Elena stared at Bonnie wondering how she was close enough to Tyler to call him Ty. He had never said he had spoken to Bonnie, neither did Matt. Elena excused herself and Stefan outside.

"I get the feeling that Matt never told her specifically who was coming to dinner." Bonnie said to Tyler who was looking at the TV.

"You sensed that too." He said flipping through the channels. They heard the door behind them open to Matt who took a seat in the chair across from them. "Did you ever tell Caroline that Bonnie was back?"

"Sort of... I told her a friend was back in town." Bonnie shook her head.

"Maybe this was not a good idea." She said eyeing the door.

"Stay Bonnie please. Just give them a chance to let you back in there lives."

"I am only staying because you asked me. If something goes wrong I am leaving."

"Fine, and to make sure that doesn't happen Tyler will be on Bonnie and Matt watch. Tell us if we are being irrational or something."

"This is not my problem. If being mature teaches you anything-"

"You are mature now?" Bonnie asks surprised.

"Forgot to mention that, well yup I am a mature Lockwood." She smiled at Tyler.

"Tyler is right we have to handle this, you lied and I caused the tension. I will hope this night gets better." The three sat on the couch enjoying themselves, having no idea that Elena was watching from the hall. She couldn't believe that Bonnie was back in Mystic Falls and didn't tell her or Caroline for that matter. She could understand why Bonnie did not tell her, but Caroline had done nothing wrong. Elena looked on to see Tyler, Bonnie and Matt enjoying themselves, laughing about how much Tyler had actually changed. She laughed at the thought as well. She then felt Stefan wrap his arms around her.

"Weird to see her after so long?" He asked her.

"It sure is." From the door Caroline came in to tell everyone that dinner was ready. They followed her into the dining room, with Matt and Caroline sitting at the head of the table, Elena sitting by Stefan and Caroline and Bonnie sitting by Matt and Tyler. Before anyone ate, they thanked Caroline for cooking. Everyone dug in as Matt tried to make conversation.

"So Caroline what did you do after I left you and Elena at the flower place?" She placed a forkful of vegetables in her mouth.

"We went to the mall to grab something to eat. Then we parted ways." Matt looked over to her. "What did you do?"

"I dropped by the store and then headed to the Grille, for a drink." He said looking over to Bonnie and Tyler. "I saw Bonnie and Tyler having lunch and joined them."

Elena stared between her returning friend, her friend's fiancé, and the Lockwood. They had seemed to have gone through so much together without Bonnie even being here. "Can I ask you a question Tyler?"

"Why not." He said placing his fork down on the table.

"How exactly did you keep in contact all these years?" Bonnie looked up surprised at the question. Matt had an interest in the answer as well. Tyler looked over towards Bonnie and she could read facial expression. It was saying should I tell them or not.

"When my dad died you remember I left for that day." They nodded there head in understanding as he continued. "I was so angry I went to this bar and drank. This bartender came up to me and started asking if I needed cheering up. I didn't feel like being bothered with but she continued to try. I wanted to see the face of this young woman who wouldn't leave me alone. Looking up she noticed immediately who I was but it took me a while to realize who she was. It was Bonnie though she went by Belle. She was the one to convince me to come back and help my mom through the situation. She even let me sleep off the liquor in her motel room. When I left the next morning I got her cell number. I began to text her whenever I could."

"Leaving me inspiring quotes or a simple good morning. Those were the best parts of my day. They cheered me up and prepared me for another hell of a day." Bonnie and Tyler smiled at each other.

"You never told me that." Matt said smiling at Bonnie.

"I didn't know it was Tyler. I thought it was you." She said still looking at Tyler.

"Wish I would have done it, that sounds like a good idea to let you know you always got a friend where ever you are." He smiled at Bonnie and continued to eat his food. That is when Caroline finally said something.

"You have been talking to Bonnie all this time?" She wasn't angry, but didn't understand why he did not tell her.

"Yeah and don't get mad. I tried to talk to you about Bonnie but you kept saying she left." Caroline couldn't believe this her fiancé had been lying to her all this time.

"Matt, you could have tried harder." She said and Bonnie could tell this was not going to be good.

"If you would have tried we would have known you were in contact with Bonnie for the past five years." Elena said looking over to Matt.

"Listen I tried to bring it up but every time the subject of her comes up you all rush to change it."

"Matt I told you I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. I got to go." Bonnie was standing up, ready to leave.

"Bonnie don't go, please just sit down and eat." Bonnie sat back down and stared at the food on the plate, Feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Let her go she left us before, why not do it again." Caroline said and Bonnie knew by us she meant me. She wanted to apologize to her friend she didn't mean to hurt her. The next thing surprised everyone in the room. Matt angrily got up slamming his hands down on the table.

"Her point wasn't to leave us and make us sad." Elena looked down at Matt shocked that he was being so out of character. "She thought that leaving was the best thing for her to do. Something gave her that push she needed to go." He said looking over to Stefan and Elena. "She knew she should not have left for she could have spent time with her dad before he died or got to be in our lives as we grew and changed. She has being paying for her wrong for the past five years, working at bars, strip clubs, and only god knows where else to take care of herself. You have no idea what she went through. Sometimes when I talk to her she is crying about how terribly wrong her life went or the things people say or do to her."

Every eye was on Bonnie when he said the last part, she looked down embarrassed. "She tried to explain to you Caroline that she was sorry, but you wouldn't even listen and stopped taking her calls all together. The three of you were best friends and you didn't want to talk to each other. At least Bonnie was trying to fix what she did to you, neither of you has tried to reach her in the last five years. We are all friends and we should be there for one another." He pushed the chair out, storming towards the front door, slamming it as he shut it.

Bonnie looked at the expressions on all of there faces, she could feel the emotion pouring off of them. Anger, sadness, and pity, though the first two were the strongest. "I am going to go talk to him." Sliding her chair out slowly her made her way to the front porch. He sat on the steps with his head in his hands.

"They shouldn't have treated you like that Bonnie. It wasn't right after everything you have been through they should have been by your side."

"You don't have to defend me Matt. They chose to do what they did the same I chose to leave. Everyone makes bad decisions and as you know mines was leaving and not giving my friendship with Elena yet another try." He looked up to her as she spoke "And you are partially wrong about them being there. They may not have been there physically or mentally but they were there spiritually. When I left I took a part of each of them with me, even Stefan. Caroline's attitude, Elena's Spunkiness, Tyler's jerkiness, Stefan's carefulness, and your desire to help and care for other people."

He looked up at the stars taking in Bonnie's words. "So you weren't completely alone."

"No all of you were there even when you weren't." He smiled; Bonnie had the habit of doing that to people. "You forgot about how loyal you are and your ability to make people feel better. Even though they did those things to you, you still love them completely and would defend them now."

"They are apart of me, always will be." They sat in silence for the next few minutes. Before Bonnie got up and walked toward the house. "You ready to go in yet."

"No I think I am going to go for a walk. Be back in a few." She nodded her head and walked into the house. Matt began walking toward the park that was down the street. He got there and sat on the swings thinking. Bonnie was really an amazing person. She deserved amazing friends too. Matt was about to leave when he heard a noise from behind him. He got off the swing and walked away from the area back to the sidewalk. As he turned around he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me-oh it is you." He said letting his guard down. She put her hands on her hips as he began to talk again. "You live over here?"

"Yes, a few houses down. Are you okay you looked spooked." she said.

"Thought that there was someone behind me."

"There is." She said, He turned around to see a man smiling at him and then there was a pain in his face as he saw nothing but darkness. "We have who we need now it is time for revenge. The witch will never know what hit her." The lady looked around to make sure no one was watching before the man threw Matt in the back of a van heading out of town into the woods.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. Review...Pretty please.**

_~SecretLife92~_

Preview for next Chapter:

_"You can stop trying to figure out where you are."_

_"Hello Sheriff Forbes, how can I help you?"_

_"Get the hell out of my house Bonnie. NOW." _

_"Hey it's Bonnie. I need your help."_

_"Are you going to invite me in?" _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the constructive criticism. If there is anything else please let me know. I am fixing the grammar but if I miss something I am sorry. The story is suppose to be told in the third person point of view, sometimes I get confused myself, but bare with me. This is not a long chapter but I figured a update was necessary. Sorry for typing so much I know you probably want to get to the story so here you go, chapter 4. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own yada yada yada L.J. Smith. You know what I am trying to say. LOL**

_Summary: Bonnie explores the town and gets some news. Matt haves a small conversation with the person who took him and finds out some new information. With Bonnie's friends wanting none of her help she calls someone and asks for their help._

**Chapter 4**

As Bonnie lay in bed thinking of the events of yesterday, she is relieved to know that Caroline and Elena know she's back in town. She hurries out of the bed to the bathroom before her bladder explodes and then makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. Last night Tyler had bought her home because Matt had not made it back yet. Bonnie grabbed the box of Trix she bought yesterday and a bowl.

Taking her bowl of cereal to the living room, she got ready to watch repeats of her favorite show. This was her thing to do when she awoke in the morning, eat cereal and watch _Angel._ She loved the show because it had a vampire being generous and loving. He wanted to protect the innocent and he did a good job at it. At first she thought it was weird to watch since she ran away from her home filled with vamps. Now she didn't care as long as David Boreanaz was on the screen she would be watching it.

Once the show was over she washed her dish off and headed upstairs to shower. Her plan today was to go and explore Mystic Falls. See if there was anything new around and if the old had survived time. She hopped out the shower and put on a white crisp button up shirt with dark jeans and black heels. She had grown into the habit of wearing heels to make her seem taller out in the real world. Trotting downstairs she grabbed her purse and keys making sure to lock the front door behind her.

Today was a nice day, the sun was high up in the air and there was not a cloud in the sky. Bonnie rolled down her windows, letting the soft breeze make its way through her hair. She was riding into the small shopping area when Matt's sport store caught her eye. Her decision was to go in and say hey to Matt and make sure he was okay while she looked at his store. She parked a few stores down and walked in to see a young man, with brunette hair and olive green eyes, he looked like a high school kid. Bonnie walked up to him and he greeted her.

"Hello welcome to the Sports Corner. If you need any help please ask me." Bonnie smiled at the boy.

"Actually, I wanted to know was Matt in?" The kid looked at her while moving a hat to a different place.

"Mr. Donovan hasn't come in yet, would you like me to tell him you stopped by?" Bonnie began to walk away.

"No thanks. I will see him later. Bye."

"Good- bye and have a nice day." Bonnie walked back out into the sun. Matt's store was nice and his employee was very well mannered. She smiled as she went on looking at the new and old stores in the town

Matt had a major headache, he opened his eyes and everything was dark. He thought about how he got here and remembered it was that girl from the bar and some other man. He was trying to talk but noticed his voice was a bit hoarse. He didn't know why. Then a light came on and he had to readjust to it. Once his eyesight was focused again, he looked around him to see where he was.

"You can stop trying to figure out where you are." She said from across the room

"What do you want from me?" The lady smiled and pulled up a chair across from him.

"I don't want anything from you. I want your friend, the witch."

"Are you crazy, there are no such things as witches?" He said believing that they weren't. She looked deep into his eyes, so close to his face that he could smell the liquor on her breath.

"So she hasn't told you." She sat back and began to laugh. "Probably trying not to scare you off. Good tactic, I mean who would want to loose a friend like you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I believe you, but that isn't going to help you either way." She got up and walked away, Leaving Matt with two very strong looking young men. They walked over to him. "These two gentlemen will be getting to know your face very well, until the witch comes to get you." Matt's heart started to race. This was scaring the hell out of him.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We are just going to have a little fun." She said crossing her arms as the men began punching Matt.

Even though the stores in this town were small, they still had lots to offer, Bonnie liked that. She had bought a watch from the antique store and a book to read. Dropping the bags on the floor when she entered the house, she plopped down on the couch only to hear a knock at the door.

"Coming." She said getting back up and walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"Sheriff Forbes." Bonnie opened the door wondering what the sheriff was doing here.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes, how can I help you?"

"May I come in?" Bonnie opened the door more and the sheriff walked in. "Ummm..."

"What is it sheriff?"

"Matt is missing." Bonnie let the surprise take over. "Caroline told me that you were the last to talk to him. Do have any idea where he could have gone?"

Bonnie finally got the nerve to talk. "He told me he was just going for a walk and he would be back."

"Did you see exactly where he went?" the sheriff asked writing notes down.

"No I didn't I am sorry." Bonnie felt so useless.

"It's fine." The sheriff closed her notepad and opened the door.

"I wish I could be some help but that's all he said to me."

"Thank you." The sheriff was about to leave before turning around. "It is good to have you back in town Bonnie. Your father would have been glad to see you come home."

Bonnie nodded her head, "Thanks Sheriff Forbes." With that the Sheriff left and Bonnie stood in the hall distraught. Then the thought of Caroline came into her mind, she must be feeling even worst. Bonnie grabbed her keys and went to her car. She got to Caroline's home in 10 minutes and looked around to see a few cars in front of the house. Walking as fast as she could she went to the front door and began to knock. After the third knock Tyler answered the door.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Where is Caroline?" She said staring at Tyler. "How is she doing?"

"She is in the living room and she can't stop crying. We keep telling her not to think of the worst but she won't stop."

"Do you think I can come in and see if there is anything I can do?" He stepped to the side and she walked in passed him to see Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric sitting in the front room. It was quiet as Bonnie could tell that no one knew what to think. Tyler came in the room and asked where Caroline went and that is when they looked up at her. Jenna, Jeremy, and Alaric all seemed surprised to see her back in town.

"She went in the kitchen." Elena said getting up and showing her the way. Bonnie followed her to see Caroline crying over the sink. When Elena went to touch her back she sat up and looked over to the green eyed witch. The sadness in her face was replaced with anger.

"What do you want?" Bonnie could hear the venom coming from her.

"I came to help Caroline. Matt is my friend and I want to help however I can." Caroline walked in front of Bonnie.

"Everything was fine until you came back, then my fiancé went missing." Caroline said raising her voice

"That is just a coincidence. I..."

"I don't think so. Something is telling me that you are the reason Matt is missing, maybe even dead." Bonnie did not know what to say or think about that. Knowing that Caroline was only upset, she just nodded her head and walked back in the living room. The girls followed, "I want you to get out my house."

Every eye was on Bonnie as Caroline asked her to leave. "I am trying to help. Why would you think I would do anything to Matt?"

"He has this blind trust for you and I do not know why." Bonnie couldn't take it anymore Caroline was going off on her for something she didn't do. She didn't know what made her say what she said next.

"He has that because he and I know that we have each others best interest at heart, unlike other people who could give a damn." The next thing Bonnie felt was a hand across her face. Bonnie knew she should have never said what she did but it was like acid reflux or vomit. "I am sorry Caro..."

"Get the hell out of my house Bonnie. NOW." Bonnie looked around at all the faces staring at the two of them. A tear fell out of her out as she turned to leave. Running to her car Bonnie felt like maybe if she left Matt would return. She wanted her friends to be happy and getting Matt back seemed like the best way to get on their good sides. The problem was that she couldn't do it alone. She would need someone to help and since everyone she knew in Mystic Falls didn't want anything to do with her, she would have to call in her own reinforcements.

Hurrying into the house she searched through her purse for her phone. When she found it, the entire bag fell onto the ground. As she picked up the items a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of the five of them. Bonnie had not remembered why she took the picture with her. Maybe it was a reminder of what she had been so stupid enough to leave behind. She threw the picture in the purse and grabbed her phone. If she was going to find Matt she would need help and someone who would do as she asked. She scrolled down the list until she reached the name, hesitating for a moment before pressing dial. Someone answered after two rings.

"Hey it's Bonnie." Pause "I need your help."

Matt was in pain. Why was this lady hurting him, he had only met her yesterday. She sat across the room watching him in pain as the two men in front of him continued hitting him. "You seem like a descent person. Sorry I have to do this to you."

"So why don't you stop." She motioned for the men to stop. Matt thought that his request had been granted until she began to talk again.

"The witch did something to me and it hurt. So I am going to repay her the favor."

"Can you at least tell me which one of my friend's that you want revenge against?" She thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think she wants you to know or she would've told you."

"So it's a female."

"Oops did I spill that little bit of information. Well that's all you are going to get outta me. Maybe if you're smart enough you could figure it out." She turned walking away, telling the two gentlemen to follow. Matt sat there thinking who this person could be. It was really only three women he knew Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. Thinking of the last name he began to ponder. He was taken when she got back in town, but she would tell him something like this. She told him everything and would tell him if she was different, right. As he thought about it more and more, Bonnie's personality would make her stay silent if it protected the people she cared for. Bonnie was the witch and she may not know it but it was killing him.

Bonnie sat on her bed going through her Grams spell book. There had to be something in the book that would help her find Matt. She would keep looking until she found something, anything really. She was turning the page when she heard a knock at the door. Hurrying downstairs she got to the front door and opened it. "Hey." She said standing in the middle of the door way. He smiled as he watched the witch stare him up and down.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Bonnie stepped to the side.

"Come in Damon." he walked past her and into the living room. "Hope this was a good idea." Bonnie said closing the front door.

**A/N: Hope You Enjoyed! Also the Preview for the next chapter is suppose to have you guessing what is about to happen next until I update. They are quotes that someone says in the next chapter. Sorry if it is confusing, if you think I should stop doing them then please let me know. And if anyone else has any constructive criticism please share it with me. I want everyone to enjoy this story.**

**Please Review :-)**

~SecretLife92~

Preview for the next chapter:

_"Dammit Damon. Why do you always do this every time you see me?"_

_"I thought you would be in Mystic Falls causing havoc all over the town people."_

_"You really thought I was going to bite you?" _

_"It was Elena." _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and since everyone likes that Damon is finally in the story I thought it would be a good idea to put this chapter up early, you know to show you what happened between them. Anyways this chapter is all about Bonnie and Damon. Also in the flashbacks when Bonnie reads thoughts those are the words that are in bold. This chap is also longer than the other ones, loved writing Damon and Bonnie together.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the CW and L.J. Smith.**

_Summary: Bonnie remembers what happened between her and Damon. _

**Chapter 5**

Damon stared at Bonnie as she walked into the living room. He wanted to know why she had called him because she didn't clarify over the phone. He walked behind her until she sat on the chair. "So what's the problem?"

"Matt is gone." She said tears forming in her eyes. "And Caroline thinks it's my fault. No one wants me here." Damon went to sit next to her as she began to cry. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, wanting to make her feel better because he hated when she was sad. He would do anything to see that smile on her face. Bonnie looked over to see that Damon was too close, she moved his hands off of her and got herself together. Clearing her throat she began to speak, "I just want you to help me find him."

He felt a little hurt by her need to pull away from him but held himself together. Asking questions was the next thing to do. "Do you know who took him?" She shook her head no. "Do you know why someone would take him?" again she shook her head no. "So you have no idea if he is dead or alive?" Bonnie turned away, proving to him that she had thought of the worst as well.

"He is not dead, I know he is not." She said that to herself to make it feel real like she knew he was still out there and that made her want to fight more to find him. Looking back up she knew that he could see she was scared and afraid for the fate of her friend. "Do you think you can help me?"

"You know I will." He said getting up and grabbing a picture of Bonnie from off the shelf. She was about ten years old and she was sitting on her dads lap.

"Sorry to here about your dad."

"Its okay it was time for him to go. I guess, at least I know he has company up there with my mom and Grams."

"I didn't really know him but he had to be a good father to raise you."

"He was though he was not always around he did the best he could do. I miss him but I understand he is gone."

"If you need anyone to talk to you know I will listen right?"

"I know and thanks for coming here. I know you were probably busy."

"Anything for the woman I love."

"Dammit Damon, Why can't you move on?" Damon turned to see that Bonnie didn't want to hear that, he didn't care. He wanted his little witch back.

"I have been traveling here and there, looking for witches or gypsies to help me prove to you that you're wrong."

"Damon we are not about to talk about this. What's done is done, we broke up. You should move on."

"You want me to stop feeling this way because of some dream you had. Screw that." Bonnie got up and walked to the door.

"If this is going to be a problem I can find someone else to help me?" He ignored her and continued to talk.

"You left me because of some dream. I loved you and you left without giving this a try." Bonnie walked up to him angry that he would say she didn't try in their relationship but she wasn't going to feed into his anger.

"We do not need to talk about us right now." she said calmly, "You can either come back tomorrow to help me and if you don't want to help I suggest you leave."

"I want to help Bonnie, Matt helped us out and I want to save the person who helped me to keep you for as long as I did." he sighed as Bonnie looked down. "I will be back tomorrow, okay."

"Thank you Damon." He nodded his head and walked out as Bonnie shut the door behind him. She had no idea why she had called him. Maybe because she knew that he would help her no matter what. Damon had a thing of wanting to help her whether it was necessary or not. She missed that. Sliding her back down against the door she thought of how he became apart of her life...again.

Damon sat on the porch listening to her heart beat on the other side of the door. He would help her and prove that her dream was wrong about him. As Bonnie and Damon sat there they thought about how this all started.

**~Flashback~**

_3 years ago, Miami, FL_

_Bonnie sat in the backroom thinking how it came to this. She didn't want to do this but understood this is what she had to do to make some quick money. She knew that using magic for her own gain was not always good. So she used it to protect herself when absolutely necessary and studied her grams spell book whenever she got the chance. She looked at herself in the mirror, the super mini plated skirt and white shirt that showed her midsection. She hated this job but as soon as she got enough money she would leave. Find another job that wasn't so degrading, no offense to other women who did it. Stripping just wasn't her thing. She grabbed the tray and walked out on the floor. Usher and Nicki Minaj's Lil Freak was playing as Bonnie walked up to the bar._

_"Joe, where is Lance?" Bonnie said staring around while the bartender spoke._

_"I don't know Blair. He may have gone to talk to Pam. Give him five minutes before you go looking for him again."_

_"Thanks." Bonnie said._

_"Oh Blair could you run this drink over to that man in the corner?" She looked over to the man but couldn't make out his face from far away._

_"Yeah, what is his drink?"_

_"Bourbon." she grabbed the drink and walked over. On her way there was these three old disgusting men staring at her. She hated when they did that but it was better than them touching her._

_"Hey hot stuff, how about you come over here and give daddy a lap dance?"_

_"I just serve the drinks." Bonnie said walking past them but one of them grabbed her arm. "Can you get off of me?"_

_"Not until we get what we want." They pulled her closer to them and the drink spilled. Bonnie didn't have time for this._

_"ROB!" She screamed and a big man came walking from by the door._

_"Get off or get out." the guard said pointing to the door._

_"Since you want to ruin the fun we should just leave." They got up and Rob showed them the way to the door. _

_"Thanks Rob."_

_"No problem Blair." He said turning to stand back at the door. She looked down feeling the liquid on her. Before she turned to clean herself up she went to the man. He had two of the dancers there with him not paying her much attention. _

_"Excuse me but your drink dropped so I have to get you another one."_

_"Hurry up." the man was so rude, Bonnie thought about bringing the drink over to him and pouring on his head. After a quick look at the outcome, losing her job and having no money, she decided against it. She walked over to Joe and asked him to get another glass of bourbon while she cleaned herself up. She cleaned the drink off that was on her but she still smelt like it. Walking back out, Joe called her over._

_"Here you go, try not to spill this one."_

_"That would involve me not running into old ass horny men."_

_"Look around sweetie." He said laughing and going back to cleaning the bar. Bonnie smiled at the man, and made her way back over to the dark corner._

_"Here is your drink." She looked at the man and though she could not clearly see his face, those blue eyes stood out. "Do I know you?" She said staring him. He didn't answer and she figured that was his way of saying no, so she turned to leave._

_"Well if it isn't the little witch." Bonnie knew who it was now, only one person called her that and knew it was true. The name that was on her tongue made her want turn in the other direction but she didn't._

_"Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said with harshness. "I thought you would be in Mystic Falls causing havoc all over the townspeople."_

_"Oh you know me so well." He said sarcastically. "My little brother and his maiden wouldn't let me have any fun. Do you know what it's like to come home and have them interrogating me?"_

_"No but you probably deserved it." _

_"I did." He said smiling. "I also left because I missed my little witch. No one else has the same witty banter as you. The fact that you hate me also makes me like you more."_

_"I think that was a nice thing you said, but my mind just won't believe it." Bonnie was turning to leave when Damon spoke again._

_"Going back to work?"_

_"If I stay long enough I think I might throw a drink at you."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's just what happens when I am around old ass horny men." Bonnie said looking at the three women around Damon. One of them sat up and looked at Damon then to Bonnie._

_"Blair, I do not see any old men over here." Damon eyed Bonnie._

_"Blair?" He said with the smirk on his face, "Nice name though I think of you more as a Bonnie." She ignored him and continued talking to the dancer._

_"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not right in front of your eyes." Bonnie smiled and walked away. She could sense he was smirking as she walked away. Bonnie didn't have anything against Damon anymore, to be honest she hadn't thought about him since she left Mystic Falls. _

_Bonnie's shift was finished and she changed back into her street clothes. She waited for Rob but he was busy helping the other 2 girls with there problem. She only had to walk to her car; if some body bothered her she would handle it. Walking out the back door Bonnie paced herself courage radiating from her. _

_"Hot stuff," Bonnie turned around to see two of the men from inside coming towards her. "We still want that dance." Bonnie smiled, not showing any fear._

_"People don't learn. You think because I am out here by myself that I am helpless." The two old men laughed. "That's what I thought." Bonnie concentrated and one man flew up against the wall, breaking something. The other man didn't back down._

_"You are always supposed to have a plan b." He pointed behind her and Bonnie felt the third guy hit her, making her fall backwards, hard on the ground. She wasn't unconscious, but her vision and hearing were a bit fuzzy and hazy._

_"Where are your manners?" She heard the voice say. She knew it was Damon because his voice always made her want to set him on fire. "You should never hit a lady." _

_"We already did. Now get out of here before you become next." the men turned around back towards Bonnie. One of them picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

_"I am not going anywhere until you put her down and run for your life." They placed her down and Damon laughed as they walked to him. This should be quick he thought. He sped to the man that was walking in front, grabbing him by the throat and flinging him at the wall. _

_"You like hitting woman?" Damon asked the old guy taunting him as he circled him. The man began to shake and back away, but the vampire grabbed his arm and broke it. The man screamed out in pain as Damon picked Bonnie up and placed her in her car. He looked around for a key or something to tell him where she lived. Bonnie pointed to the glove box. He opened it and grabbed the motel key. Reading the name of the place and the address he took the car keys out of her hand and started the ignition. He got her to the Motel in about twenty minutes, opening the door and placing her on the bed. Bonnie slipped into a deep sleep when her head hit the pillow._

_Damon watched TV while she slept beside him. He had no idea why he was helping the witch, though part of him knew it was because he had a soft spot for her and the people of Mystic Falls. That town had made him soft. He eventually fell asleep next to the witch, cursing Mystic Falls for ever existing._

_Bonnie woke up to an empty room. She was happy Damon wasn't here but wanted to thank him for last night. She got up and went to the bathroom. Washing her hands she heard the door open and stood in the bathroom not wanting them to know she was here. Then got ready to relax incase she needed to use her powers to protect herself._

_"Bonnie, I got breakfast." Damon said. She opened the door to see him placing a bag down. "Do you eat burgers for breakfast?" she went to stand beside him and was about to speak when he continued to talk. "You are going to have to eat them today." He pushed the sandwich towards her and she looked at him._

_"How do I know if that you are not trying to poison me?"_

_"You don't." He said taking a bite out of his. She looked at him and the sandwich, then down at her growling stomach._

_"If I die I am going to haunt you forever." Damon smiled as he watched Bonnie unwrap and eat the sandwich._

_"Good huh, Blair." Bonnie smiled as she bought the burger back to her mouth for another bite._

**~End of Flashback~**

Bonnie thought back to that time when Damon was still a pain in her behind, but they had become friends. He had come to her job every night being her own personal body guard, until he convinced her to go with him to Vegas. At first she was hesitant but after having an argument with Lance about her working hours she quit and she and Damon left the next morning.

Bonnie had learned some things about Damon on their road trip. He loved to sing along to the radio, he was very annoying when he didn't get enough sleep, and he was dangerous if he didn't get his blood. She knew he couldn't be on the Stefan diet, so she asked him to not kill anyone. He promised he wouldn't, saying his routine consisted of a snatch, eat, and erase procedure. Bonnie didn't ask any questions because she had learned to trust him. When he promised her something he would keep that promise no matter what. She could also tell when he was lying which was a feat very few could do and that made her proud.

Their trip included visiting all types of places; he took her to travel to areas she had always wanted to see. Over time they became closer almost to the point of being best friends. And that friendship was tested when they met someone named Kyle. It didn't end well and after that incident Damon told Bonnie he loved her for the first time. She felt the same and was surprised he could admit it. She always thought that his heart would always belong to Katherine and maybe Elena but never to anyone else. She was happy that she turned out to be wrong. Those three years were some of her best. Bonnie had even told Matt about Damon. He thought that she should have been with him because of the things he did to Caroline, but Bonnie explained to him that Damon was not like that anymore. He also said it was a bit weird seeing as though she used to hate him but once he heard how happy she was he was glad for his friend.

When they made it to Vegas Bonnie thought that it was going to be another great experience with her man. She had his heart and he had hers. They were as happy as could be until Bonnie saw something that made her rethink the whole Bonnie and Damon thing.

Damon had someone else on his mind. She would always remember Vegas as the place where she lost her heart and shut it out to the world.

**~Flashback~**

_Bonnie sat in the Caesar's Palace Hotel waiting for Damon to come back. He had to run out to get himself something to eat, so Bonnie found a remote and flicked through the channels until she saw a repeat of Sonny with a Chance. People said she was too old for it but that didn't bother her, Sonny Monroe and the rest of the cast always made her laugh at their silly antics. She was laughing at Chad's Ba-Bang when Damon walked in the door._

_"Hey my little witch." He said hopping in the bed next to her. "You ready?" She turned the television off and faced Damon. _**Yes I am ready**_. She said in his head._

_"I thought we only used the telepathy when we are gambling or you were in trouble?" He said moving the pillow out the way to climb on top of her. _**I have to practice don't I. **_He smiled as he placed his lips on hers. _**Okay but I warned you**_**.**_

**What can you really do to me? **_She asked testing him to see if he had any tricks up his sleeve. He grabbed the both of her hands and held them above her head, then used his other hand to lift up her shirt, showing her pink lace bra from Victoria's Secret. He had chosen it out for her when they went to the mall for her birthday. _**Damon if this is how you are going to punish me maybe I should be bad all the time.**

**I wouldn't complain**. _He looked up at her and smiled, and then his face started to change. "You wouldn't." Bonnie said waiting for him to move to bite. He didn't get close enough before Bonnie threw him across the room. _

_Damon got up and his face was back to normal. "You really thought I was going to bite you?" _

_"You would have never got the chance." she said walking up to him and placing her hands on his chest. "Besides I knew you wouldn't. I just like tossing you around to show you who's really the boss."_

_He smiled down as Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist. She had such an effect on him it was crazy. "You know that is why I love you."_

_"I am still trying to figure out why I love you." Bonnie said jokingly pulling him into a hug. He held her and then looked down into her green eyes._

_"It's because I have an amazing body, stunning eyes, and a charming personality. Basically I'm Hot." Damon said walking towards the door. They walked up to the elevator._

_"Naw that's not it." she said getting on the elevator. There was an old lady on there staring at them while they were showing public displays of affection._

_"You guys are a cute young couple."_

_"Thank you." Bonnie said smiling at the woman._

_"And you look crazy in love."_

_"I don't know about that." Damon said grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her backwards into his chest. The door to the elevator opened and the woman stepped out._

_"Hope what you have last a long time."_

_"Me too." Bonnie spoke looking deep into his blue eyes, smiling up at him._

_After hours of gambling_

_Damon had carried Bonnie wedding style back to the room. They had won enough money to satisfy them and decided to go back up to the room. "We are so good at this. Lets stay here until we get tired of taking there money."_

_"I think they would eventually figure us out." Damon said walking to the door._

_"You could just make them forget or I could do a spell."_

_"That's no fun."_

_"You're right." Damon got the door open and placed Bonnie on the bed._

_"Why did I carry you up here again?"_

_"Because I asked you to and you love me." Damon lay on the bed next to her._

_"I think that's why." Bonnie turned on her side so that she was facing Damon and he turned to face her. "You are beautiful."_

_"So are you." Bonnie said as she began to close her eyes and flipped her body back so that it was facing the window. She always had to sleep facing the window, she didn't know why but she did it. He looked at her while she slept he was lucky, Bonnie had loved him for him, flaws and all. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into to him. Sleeping with Bonnie up under him made him feel normal almost human and he couldn't lie but he liked it a lot. _

_Whenever Bonnie dreamed she dreamed about how her friends were still in her life and she was in the suburbs somewhere with kids and the white picket fence. She knew that it was never going to happen to her but the thought made her feel better about the fact that it would never become a reality. Tonight her dream was different; she was looking out of someone else's point of view. She looked around and knew who she was by the surroundings; she was in the Salvatore boarding house which meant she was looking through his eyes. _

_This had happened a few times before so it didn't freak her out. She couldn't control how or when she entered his dreams. She began walking to the bed and there was someone lying in it. He lay next to the person and Bonnie began to think it was weird to look at them through his eyes. Damon snuggled up to her and whispered in her ear. "I love you."_

_Bonnie thought this was the sweetest dream, now she waited for her to say it back to him. Damon pulled the covers from off her head and Bonnie looked over confused. That wasn't her lying next to him. "Good Morning, sweetie." the woman said still facing the other way "You know I hate waking up so early."_

_"I know but you know I like having you up in the morning with me before you leave for work." He said kissing her neck. Bonnie knew the woman's voice sounded familiar. The girl turned around and Bonnie's mouth sat agape. _

_"Mr. Salvatore that is not fair." He looked at her as she kissed him._

_"Elena, using your lips as weapons..."_

_"You love it." Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to be in his head anymore. She wanted out but she couldn't get out. She was forced to watch Damon and Elena together, and it tore her heart to pieces. He kissed her so softly and it made Bonnie want to vomit. _

_Damon grabbed Elena's face and kissed her again before speaking "I will love you always Elena." Something in Bonnie snapped and the next thing she knew she is awake looking out the window. She looks over to Damon who is still asleep, peaceful as ever. She moved his arm and walked to the window. Bonnie didn't know what to think, did Damon really love Elena. She looked at the lights of Las Vegas in front of her. She had to think, so she grabbed some pants and threw them on walking out the door into the night._

_Damon opened his eyes and moved his arm to feel that the spot next to him was cold. "Bonnie" He sat up in the bed before his eyes caught sight of her by the window looking over the land. "Bonnie why are you up at..." He looked over to the clock. "8:30?"_

_"I was thinking." _

_"About what." He said rubbing his eyes._

_"Us." Damon finally adjusted to being awake and looked around to see that Bonnie had her things packed and was fully dressed._

_"Bonnie what is going on?" She finally turned to look at him, and he could see she had been crying._

_"I am leaving Damon; I am going as far away as I can." He jumped out of the bed rushing to her side._

_"What did I do? I can fix it Bonnie; give me a chance before you just leave, whatever it is let me fix it." Bonnie tears fell fast. She didn't want to leave him but after thinking about what she saw she just wanted to know something._

_"Did you know that I could share dreams with you?" He looked confused not having any idea what she was talking about._

_"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I have never actually stayed in your head for more than a second leaving you too your privacy. But tonight I saw us and I wanted to know what I looked like through your eyes." Damon sat down watching her still confused. "Only it wasn't me. It was someone else."_

_"This is because you saw some other girl in my head that is normal for a man to do." About to relax._

_"I know and it wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't tell her you loved her."_

_"Bonnie, why would I tell any old person I love them?"_

_"It wasn't just any person." He looked at her waiting to hear who it was. _

_"Was it Katherine because if was her you have to understand I spent a century loving her..."_

_"It was Elena." Damon's mouth opened a bit and he got up quickly walking toward her. He had told Bonnie before they were item that he had a thing for Elena. He didn't think she would remember and now it didn't matter because he only wanted her._

_"It was just a dream." Bonnie thought about that before she decided to leave. _

_"A dream is your subconscious way of telling you something that you want, when your conscious doesn't know." He stared at her while she talked. "This dream is telling you that Elena is who you want."_

_"I want you only you." Bonnie couldn't help the tears that fell down her face, this was hurting her as much as she knew it was hurting him._

_"How long?"_

_"Uhh?"_

_"How long have you been dreaming about her?" he looked away and all bonnie had to do was read his thoughts. _**So what if I have dreams about Elena here and there I love Bonnie and that's all that matters.**

_"Thank you for telling me." She said walking around him. Damon sat there dumbfounded, his anger and sadness made him forget Bonnie could read his thoughts. _

_"Bonnie please don't go. I love you, so much." She didn't doubt that, but didn't want to share him with anyone else._

_"I love you too." Bonnie opened the door and looked back at Damon one more time. "Good-Bye Damon." _

_She could see the hurt expression on his face. Closing the door Bonnie walked down the hall to the elevator. She could hear Damon breaking things in the room. She wiped the tears from her face and stepped in the elevator letting the doors close in her face._

_Damon smacked the lamp from the side of the bed. Glass shattered everywhere as he began to let his anger out. He walked into the hall hoping that she didn't leave but when he got out there he could see her face on the other side of the elevator as it closed. Hurrying back in the room he punched a hole in the wall, then packed his stuff and grabbed his keys. There had to be a way to prove her wrong and he would find it._

**~End of Flashback~**

Bonnie got up off the floor and turned off the porch light. It wasn't supposed to be like this but it was nothing she could do, like she had said earlier. What's done is done. She sat in her room thinking how life would have been different if she would have stayed. It may have been for the better or for the worst depending on how you looked at it. Damon stayed outside of Bonnie's house until she was sleep. He came in her room as she slept and slid his finger slid down her face as he stood beside her bed. He was going to help her and prove that his heart only belonged to her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This is one of fave chaps because of Bamon but tell me how you feel about them. Please review :)**

_~SecretLife92~_

Preview for next Chapter:

_"I didn't mean to do it."_

_"What are you up to Damon?"_

_"Hey Tyler."_

_"What is he doing here?"_

_"We will find him __I promise you we will find him."_

_"Good Morning Fellas"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Damon opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Yesterday he had stayed in Bonnie's room all night, sitting in the corner watching her sleep. He had to admit it was a stalker thing to do but he had not seen her in so long. He wanted to watch her when she was relaxed and peaceful. He had missed her so much but understood that she didn't want to be with him anymore because of Elena. He had always lost someone he loved or cared for because of a previous someone. This was a problem for him, he had lost his brother after dating Katherine, missed his chance with Elena because of Katherine and now he had lost Bonnie because of Elena, His little witch, although he wouldn't call her little anymore.

He hated how he couldn't prove to Bonnie that he loved her earlier and then that year would not have been lost. When the sun started to rise he headed out kissing Bonnie on her forehead. If she would have been awake he knew she probably would have tossed him across the room or lit his jacket on fire, which was her favorite thing to do because she knew how much he loved his black leather jacket.

Damon would have stayed watching the ceiling thinking of Bonnie but he sensed someone at his door. He sat up and Stefan was standing in the doorway. Pulling his feet to the hard floor he looked at him, "I didn't mean to do it."

"Do what?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Whatever it is you are about to blame me for." The younger Salvatore laughed and put his hands in his pocket.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Damon knew his brother was using reverse psychology to get him to confess to something, but Damon Salvatore was no idiot.

"Maybe I attended a bachelorette party." He watched as the expression on Stefan's face was changing. "And maybe there won't be a bride or any bridesmaids." Stefan thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"You're lying." Damon hated that Stefan was just as smart as him except the fact he was stupid enough to not drink human blood of course.

"I'm not. If you want I can give you turn by turn directions to find their bodies. I made sure not to put them where Vicki's Body was found. They are further out." He knew Stefan was challenging him, so they had a stare down as his little brother tried to see if he was really lying. They spent another minute doing this until he saw Stefan's emotion change from calm to majorly broody.

"Damon why the Hell would you-"

"Relax, I am just playing. You know some Damon humor." Stefan relaxed as Damon got out the bed and walked to the window. "Besides I just got back in town last night, if I had done that I would still be out trying to bury their bodies."

"You are not funny."

"I like to call it being charming but you can call it humor." Stefan smiled at his brother.

"So why exactly did you lie and say all of that?"

"Force of habit." Damon said shrugging his shoulders. "So how can I help you this morning?" he walked back over to his bed and sat down.

"I don't need anything I sensed you in here and wanted to see if you were up."

"Happy to see me huh. Have you missed your elder brother? I know you are lonely here Stefan but don't you have friends and Elena to keep you busy." Stefan smiled; Damon thought this was getting weird for the two of them. "Stefan stop being so happy. It's scaring me and I don't get scared easily."

"I know this may be out of character for me to be okay with your presence but whenever you have come to Mystic Falls you have done what I have asked of you. So you being here doesn't keep me on edge." He paused "All the time." Damon laughed and got up to walk to his drawer. He could hear footsteps in the hall and knew that it was Elena coming down from his brothers' room. She stood in the doorway beside Stefan.

"Morning Stefan." Stefan leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Damon turned his head not wanting to see them swapping spit. "And if it isn't Damon."

"Hello Elena. You look lovely this morning." She smiled walking into his room. He had not turned back to acknowledge her but she spoke as soon as he turned to face her.

"Thank you. So when did you get back in town?"

"Last night."

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I don't know. See every time I come here you guys start asking me questions like you're the police."

"Sorry Damon, but since you are who you are we got to be on the safe side sometimes."

"When is the last time I killed someone in this town?" Elena looked back at Stefan.

"You haven't killed anyone in the last four years."

"Five."

"What about that teen that went missing during the storm, what's his name? Billy Pitt."

"Could you describe him?"

"About Stefan's height, Green eyes, brunette hair that stopped just above his shoulders, had a birthmark the size of a fly on his left cheek."

"Didn't kill him. Didn't they say he was mauled by something?"

"That's what they say about everyone who has been attacked."

"I didn't kill him so I am sticking with five."

"Until we have proof it wasn't you I am sticking to four." Damon stood for a minute in deep thought.

"Fine."

"Fine" She made her way back into the hall and stood by Stefan. She watched as he began to sniff the air.

"Is that Strawberries and...Vanilla?" Stefan asked. Damon knew that it was Bonnie's scent on him. Her room had smelled like it. Hopefully Elena didn't remember that Bonnie used the fragrance. He loved how the two smelled on Bonnie. Wait why did it matter if Elena remembered or not, he thought. His brother and Elena watched him waiting for an answer.

"Had a snack last night before I got in." He lied grabbing a shirt and putting it on. They took that answer and changed the subject.

"Do you guys want any breakfast?" Stefan nodded his head and told her he would come and help her. They then looked over to Damon, waiting for his answer. "I think we have some soccer mom in the fridge for you."

"And a cup of Lassie for Stefan sounds great. Let me shower and get dress and I will see you downstairs."

"Come on Elena." As the two left Damon took a shower and put on his usual wear, black boots, white shirt, black jeans, and his signature leather jacket.

When he walked downstairs, he could smell the blood sitting on the table. He was making his way in the dining room when his phone received a text. It was Bonnie asking him to come over when he was ready.

He picked up the cup and drank. "It turns out I have something to do so I won't be staying for breakfast. Maybe tomorrow." Stefan and Elena didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan said glaring at him.

"Really Stefan our trust is gone completely like that...I'm hurt."

"I just said that I stay on edge sometimes when it comes to you."

"Good keep it that way. I don't want you trusting me all the time. That's no fun." Damon placed the cup down and walked out the house. The vampire and his girlfriend watched Damon go. They would have to keep an eye on him.

Damon had driven to Bonnie's house as soon as he left the boarding house. When he knocked on the door he could hear the TV on inside. She opened the door a second later. "See you got my text?" He walked in the house falling onto the couch.

"You call I come." He took his jacket off and laid it across the couch. "So what can I do?" Bonnie walked back in the kitchen and he followed her. She was eating breakfast as she looked through the spell book.

"Well I tried the locator spells but it will not tell me exactly where he is. So it seems like we are going to have to use your skills of getting information out of people."

"I can do that where do you want me to start?" She opened her spell book to a page and looking over to it. He could read that it said something about going back in time. "Time travel I like it."

"No, it is a spell to show me some of the places Matt had been on the day he disappeared. It will only last about five seconds though." he nodded his head trusting that if Bonnie could do more she would have done it already and saved her friend. She turned the TV off and focused as she began to read the spell. He loved how she looked when she used magic. She was so in tune with the earth and it made her look breathtaking. Reading something that Damon could easily classify as Latin, it was over as soon as it started. She breathed in deeply and flipped her lids open. "I got him at the Mystic Grill and a Park."

"Let's go." Bonnie stood up as Damon grabbed his jacket. They were leaving when there was a knock at the door. She didn't know who would be knocking at her door but went to answer it anyways as Damon looked on intrigued.

"Who is it?" She waited for them to answer.

"Tyler." She opened the door and peered out.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hey Bonnie." he looked behind her to see the Salvatore brother standing there. "Hello." He said acknowledging him. Damon nodded his head. "I wanted to know could I talk to you."

"About what?" Bonnie thought about anything that he had to say to her and came up blank. He looked at her and she knew it was something he wanted to get off his chest. She turned towards Damon, "You can handle the task right?" The job was simple enough he didn't want to leave Bonnie with the young man but he knew she could handle herself.

"I'll call you if I find anything." Nodding her head she turned back to face Tyler. She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Yesterday, you came to help us find Matt and ended up telling us that no one cared."

"I am sorry about that. I was just so mad that she would think that I had something to do with his disappearance."

"I understand what it is like to be so angry you can't control what you say or do. This is why I came over here. You deserve to know what is going on just as much as anyone else."

"It's good to know someone thinks so." Tyler smiled. "Can you tell me if the police have come up with any theories yet?"

"No theories but they had talked to someone around his neighborhood and the man said he saw him talking to some lady by the park." Bonnie thought this was the placed they needed to go. She had a feeling they would find what they needed there.

"Do they have a description of how she looks?"

"Yeah, he said all he could see was she stood the same height as Matt, with red hair that stopped just below her chin." Bonnie knew that was good information. She could do something with that. "Did you want to stop by the park and see if the police missed something?"

Going to the park seemed to be a good idea, and maybe she could find something they missed." sounds good." They were getting up when Bonnie got an incoming call from Damon. "Hello."

"I got someone." he sounded like he was still at the Mystic Grill.

"Let me guess it's a woman with red hair about 5 feet 8 inches?" It was silent on the other side of the phone.

"If you knew that why did you send me out here?" Damon asked annoyed and slightly irritated, but not angry.

"I just find out." She said ignoring his emotions. It was silent on the phone before Damon started to speak again.

"Well the bartender said she had started coming in everyday at 6 and staying until the placed closed. Ordering the same drink, a whiskey."

"Alright look I am heading over to the park on the outskirts of town meet me there." Damon agreed and hung up the phone. Following Bonnie out the door they decided to take his car.

When they arrived they saw Damon leaning against his car. "Bonnie why is he helping us find Matt, I have never seen the two of them even talk before?" Ty asked and she assumed the reason he was helping was because of her and she felt like it was fine.

"He just wants to help us." Apparently Tyler could live with that answer. They made their way out of the car, towards the elder Salvatore.

"What is he doing here?" Damon said pointing to the person beside Bonnie.

"He told me we could come here and see if the police missed anything."

"Whatever." Walking to the park Tyler began to walk to the woods.

"I am going to check out the forest."

"Don't get lost Ty."

"I won't." He smiled and went into the woods. Bonnie looked over to Damon.

"Can you see or sense anything?"

"Give me a while. Okay." Bonnie walked away so Damon could do whatever he needed to do.

"Mattie...Mattie time to get up." The woman threw water on him. Making him open his eyes fast. The cool water ran down his body and made him shiver.

"Damn. I mean an alarm clock or something would have worked just fine." The woman laughed, she really did like him too bad he had to die.

"Mattie that's not fun, for me." He looked over to her; he wasn't a five year old she could just call him Matt. As he thought about it she had not even gave him her name yet.

"Well you know what my name is but I don't know yours?" She smiled.

"Where are my manners? I am Grace Underwood."

"Grace."

"Yup. Now I am going to be gone for awhile. I have to bring you some company."

"Can you tell me why you are going to kill me?"

"Why not, A few years ago your friend killed my brother and the love of my life. So I am going to take that away from her too."

"You do know that she doesn't have a brother at all or a lover in Mystic Falls."

"OH boy are you wrong." He looked at her he was pretty sure that Bonnie didn't have any brothers or that no one she considered a lover was here.

"I am neither of those so why do you have me?"

"Bonnie thinks of you as family as her brother and from doing my research you seem like you could be siblings. Then her lover recently strolled into town."

"Who? The only person she loved isn't in Mystic Falls. They separated on the west coast a year ago."

"Nope, he is here helping Bonnie try to find you."

"Damon's here?" Grace shook her head.

"So she told you who she was in love with but not that she was a witch, hmmm." She walked to the bottom of the steps and motioned for someone to come downstairs. A man came downstairs he was about the same size as Matt a little shorter with brown hair and gray eyes. "Raymond here is going to watch you until I come back. Behave or he is going to break something." she walked up the stairs living Matt with a smile.

The three of them had made it back to Bonnie's house. At the park they had found some foot prints in the woods and decided that Matt had been taken there. Then Damon found blood by the sidewalk, leading them to believe that he could in fact be already dead. Inside she went to grab water and offered one to Damon and Tyler.

"Thanks." Ty said taking one. Damon shook his head no and waited for the two.

"Sure." Bonnie walked back into the living room. "What are we going to do now? We didn't find anything we could use. All we know now is that he was taken from the park and that some blood was on the ground. It's moving on to be more than 48 hours since he disappeared."

"I can go by Sheriff Forbes office and see if they found out any new information." Tyler spoke as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Okay and call me if you have anything." Tyler agreed and left the house waving good bye to Bonnie. Damon came to sit next to her.

"How are you holding up?" She looked over to him and knew he was being sincere.

"I can't help but think I won't find him and by time we do he would be dead." She wanted to be comforted and told that everything was going to be okay. Laying her head on his shoulders she felt that from Damon and it made her gain hope again. She didn't want him to move because it felt comfortable to be like this. It made her happy when he put his arm around her and placed his hand on hers.

"We will find him I promise you we will find him." That is all she wanted to hear, though it didn't make her feel as better as she thought it would.

Bonnie and Damon stayed like that for another hour before she fell asleep. He took her upstairs and placed her in the bed. Turning to walk away he heard her voice. "Can you stay please?" Damon knew Bonnie wouldn't go back to sleep unless he stayed. He sat in the chair that was beside the bed, until he saw her scoot over on the bed. He got on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled up to him and he laid his head next to her. He missed the smell of strawberry and the hint of vanilla that had been on her body.

Damon didn't want to leave Bonnie but he had to get something to eat. Glancing over to the clock he noticed it was 9:50 p.m. he had o get something before the town went to sleep. He moved slowly from Bonnie, she had been asleep for a while now anyway. Walking out the door he turned back to make sure she wouldn't get up. He sped out the door to hurry to get a snack to be back before Bonnie could realize he was gone.

The Grille didn't have lots of people in it tonight but he just wanted a quick snack. Looking around a brunette caught his eye. She had half her hair up in a ponytail and the other half cascading down her back. She was sitting at the bar by herself. He made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink. The woman looked over to him and smiled. He gave her one of his charming ones back.

"Hi my name is Sue." She said in a squeaky voice. It was annoying and now Damon didn't mind if he took some of her blood.

"Damon." He said picking up his drink. The two began to talk and before he knew they were out behind the Grille. He moved a piece of hair from her neck and kissed to feel the pulse of her heart. His fangs started protruding and he bit down into her neck. Taking a lot until he caught the taste of something familiar. He let go of her and began to take a step back, feeling weaker. Getting a view of the girl he saw someone walk up beside her.

"Vervain." He said losing his balance and falling over.

"Good job Sue." He looked at the figure as she took her hat off. The fiery red hair dropped framing her face. "Now Damon here won't be a problem." Two men came from behind the red head. "Take Sue back so she can get some sleep and take Mr. Salvatore to get more comfortable." He nodded his head and picked him up taking him to a van as Grace put another shot of Vervain in him making him unconscious.

Bonnie awoke to the sound of her phone. She grabbed it off the side table. "Hello" she said groggily.

"Hey Bonnie, where you sleep?" Tyler said.

"I was. You want something?" She said not opening her eyes yet.

"I found out some new info. You and Damon could come over as soon as you get a chance."

"We will be there as soon as we can." Tyler said good bye as he hung up his phone. Bonnie finally opened her eyes; the sun shining brightly threw her room. Sitting up she thought about the dream she had last night about Damon. It was all so vivid; looking next to her, her heart began to pound at the thought of it being true. She had saw Damon taken in her dream by a woman named Sue. Afraid that it might be true she got up and showered. Then headed over to the Salvatore boarding house, if he wasn't there then she knew that her vision had been true.

Knocking on the front door, it took a minute before anyone answered. Stefan's face appeared once the door was open. "Bonnie how may I help you?"

"This may be a weird question but is Damon here?" Stefan looked at her scrunching his eyebrows; she knew he was surprised by her visit and the question.

"I can check."He said stepping to the side. "You can come in until then." bonnie walked in and stood in the hall. It has been a long time since she had been in the boarding house. It looked the same and she assumed it would be like that forever. Stefan made his way upstairs as she watched she looked around half expecting Elena to appear.

After a minute he appeared and she knew that her vision had been right. If only she had waking up and gone for him them. Stefan looked at her and wanted to know what was going on. "Bonnie what's going on?"

She didn't know if she wanted to tell him but it was his brother. "Someone took Damon." She knew he was surprised even though his facial expression didn't really change. "I had a vision last night while I was sleep."

"Where did they take him from?"

"Behind the Grille." Stefan began walking to the door.

"Show me." Bonnie followed him out the door and they drove her car to the Grille. Stepping out Bonnie led him to the place she had seen in her head. Stefan looked around seeing if anything stood out, he stopped and began to sniff. "Vervain." He walked up and found a spot of Blood on the ground. "He must have been feeding on someone who had it in their blood and then they took him."

Bonnie turned around to see if they could find anything else. When a glint caught her eye, following them she found his keys laying there. Picking them up images began to appear in hear head. They came quickly then she felt somebody shaking her out of it. "Bonnie."

"I know where Damon and Matt are."

Matt watched as they bought Damon down dipping everything they had into this liquid. He kept hearing them saying vervain so that is what he assumed it was. Once everything had been soaked in the stuff and Damon was tied up tightly.

It was a minute before he awoke and Matt continued to call his name before he looked over there. "Damon get up."

Damon looked up to see Matt sitting across from him. "Where am I?" he said looking around.

"I don't know but we're not going to make it out of here."

"Yes we are." Finally catching a glimpse of Matt. He looked a mess, blood was over his shirt and his face had been bruised. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Apparently the woman who took me liked me enough to stop torturing me but still plans to kill me." Damon looked over with an eyebrow raised. This woman was crazy.

"Did she tell you why you were here?"

"It seems as though Bonnie killed her brother and lover a long time ago and she wants revenge."

"She does know Bonnie doesn't have a brother, right?"

"She knows but since I am the closest thing I got to go." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"We are getting out of here don't worry." Damon looked around and caught the attention of a window behind Matt. "Do you think you could fit out of that window?" Matt tried to turn his head and saw it.

"I would stuff myself threw any window to get out of here."

"Glad to know."Damon heard footsteps and mouthed to him to stop talking. Once the woman got downstairs she smiled to each of them.

"Good Morning Fellas" The red head walked and stood in the middle of the two gentlemen. "Now before I kill you two. It is one more person I have to get her because I am a very greedy person, the witch has to be here to watch the two of you die or there really isn't a point to all of this.

"Don't kill Matt. Just kill me." Damon said confidently looking at her.

"That is the sweetest thing. Sacrificing your life for your girl and her friend but I can't let him go I have a plan." She began to walk back up the stairs. Matt and Damon looked at each other.

"This is what you have been dealing with for the past three days."

"Yeah. I have gotten use to in fact." Matt became silent as Damon thought of a way to get out of here. He wasn't about to let neither of them die anytime soon

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**

_~SecretLife92~_

**Preview for next chapter**

_"You have an idea, don't you?"_

_"Do you think we could forget about me leaving and start our friendship from where it left off?"_

_"Good job Elena." _

_"Your hurt her. So I now have an even bigger problem with you."_

_"I wonder how she knows so much about us." _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews. Some of the questions you guys asked will be answered partly or completely in the following chapter. Chapter is not that long sorry.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own VD. All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

_Summary: Bonnie and Stefan get closer to finding the boys. Matt and Damon talk it out._

**Chapter 7**

Stefan stared at Bonnie as she walked to the car. She said she knew where his brother was and then she walked away. "Bonnie where is he?" he asked following her.

"I don't know exactly. I saw images of trees and dirt paths and it was a picture with a sign, but the words had been fading away." She got into the car and Stefan did the same. "I need to talk to Tyler. He said he found out some new information." The brooding vampire nodded. Driving back to her house she saw Tyler sitting on the front porch. Pulling into the driveway, she hurried out of the car and up to the steps. "I was about to call you. What did you find out?"

He acknowledged Stefan's presence while standing up "They have a suspect for his kidnapping, though they have no name. The security cam in the Grille showed her talking to Matt." Bonnie waited patiently hoping this wasn't the only information. "Apparently like Damon said, she comes in there everyday ordering the same drink. She and Matt have been sitting in the same seats since her arrival and she just decided to start talking to him."

"That's interesting." Stefan said looking at Tyler. Bonnie had to think for a moment. How was she going to get them back?

"Tyler the office you work in, does it have archives about the outlining of the town from over the years?" He thought about it.

"I believe so. Let's go check it out." Bonnie turned towards her car and remembered that Stefan had not told Elena the information yet.

"If you want to call Elena and tell her what is going on you can." He smiled and opened the car door.

"She's with Caroline right now and I don't want her worrying to affect Caroline. So I'll tell her later." Bonnie nodded and started the ignition and followed Tyler. On the way to his office she thought of things she could do to locate this place. The vision had not given her much to go on, so she had to figure out exactly where it was. Tyler led them to his office space while talking on the phone to someone. He was asking the person to open up all the archives on the cities outlines. When they walked inside his office the computer was facing the wall.

Bonnie looked around, Tyler's office was small and you could barely do anything in it but move back and forth from a file cabinet and the desk. She walked up to his desk to see he had a picture of his mom and dad, smiling when they were younger. The Lockwood's had a different appearance since then. They looked like more relaxed parents, almost cool. The outfits could be tweaked to be better but besides that they looked cute. Tyler moved behind the desk and started to type away, moving his hands swiftly across the keyboard.

Stefan and Bonnie watched him patiently waiting to see what he came up with. He scrolled for a minute before turning the screen so that they could see. "This is the layout of the town." The map covered the whole screen and as Bonnie read the map she knew this wasn't going to be enough.

"Do you have a street view of the town?" He turned the monitor around and began to type again.

"I think we do." After two seconds he turned the screen back towards the other two. The witch looked and moved the mouse around to see if anything was familiar. Stefan noticed she was having a hard time trying to find something she saw.

"Can you remember anything that stood out?" They eyed her while she thought. Bonnie recalled the pictures she saw from earlier.

"A place in the woods..." She started.

"This place is surrounded by forests; you are going to have to give us something more." Grabbing her head she was attempting to think harder. "How did you even find out where they took them?" Tyler asked confused on what exactly was going on. Stefan ignored him and continued to wait for Bonnie to say something.

"Okay, old dirt paths, worn down cabins...a shot gun." She looked up at them. "A rusty sign that had some of the letters fading away."

"Here write it down." As Bonnie wrote they stared over at the paper. Tyler took the paper first and was puzzled. The paper read H-rr- -oo-. "This is like a cryptic puzzle. I was never good with puzzles." Tyler handed the paper to Stefan and he looked at it.

"I don't know what this means." They all sighed as they began to fear they weren't going to be finding them anytime soon.

"I could go ask the sheriff if she could figure it out and maybe I'll take it to Caroline. Matt could have known of this place." Bonnie got up and strolled to the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Stefan thinking. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"If you get something Tyler call one of us." Stefan said walking out the door. He nodded and continued to type away on the computer as the vampire and witch exited. When they got to the car, Bonnie finally spoke to him.

"You have an idea, don't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Learned how to read peoples faces since I been gone."

"Take me back to my house and I will explain it there." She nodded her head and got in the car, making her way over to the Salvatore boarding house. They pulled up and Bonnie assumed that Elena was not home because the car she had seen at Caroline's house wasn't here. Stefan led the way inside the house with Bonnie following close behind. Walking into the house bought back the time she had been here hanging with Elena and Stefan, though only Elena and Bonnie would be the ones really hanging out. Stefan would disappear moments at a time and sometimes Damon would even be here bothering Elena and her. She walked into the living room and saw that Elena's presence was known. There were portraits on the table, a few of Elena and Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna, and Matt and Caroline. Bonnie was turning away when one of the pictures caught her attention. She picked it up and studied it. This had been one of the pictures of her that she had sent her dad when she was on the beach in Miami. The image was taken from her shoulders and up, she had her hair in a ponytail and sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

"She got it from your dad." Bonnie didn't know what to say. "She had missed you so much that she went to talk to your dad occasionally. He told her about all the things you had told him. This was the closet thing she had to actual being in your life."

"I don't know what to say."

"You should know that Elena missed you everyday when you were gone, she even celebrated your birthday when you weren't here, never missing one." Bonnie could feel her eyes tearing up. "Everyone here missed you so much,

Including me."

Bonnie looked up to him. "Really?"

"Yeah, you may not know or remember but it was you who had got me and Elena together in the first place." She stared at him while he talked. "You gave me her number, though you freaked out after touching me." Bonnie laughed "You're my friend, no matter what you think. You saved me and if I didn't care for you I wouldn't have helped get over your fear of vampires. "

"I didn't know you thought of me as a friend?"

He smiled "I do. When you left it hurt Elena and Caroline the most but part of me was sad to know you had left, especially because of me."

"It wasn't necessarily your fault. I was just tired of all the re-planning and scheduling we had to do when it came to me."

"I understand." Bonnie didn't think he did but knew he was trying to, which was all she needed.

"Do you think we could forget about me leaving and start our friendship from where it left off?"

"Why not? It would be nice to have you back in our lives."

"Elena, too."

"She sure will, just give her a while before it take place."

"Thanks Stefan."

"Anything for a friend." Bonnie smiled and placed the picture back down. "So I had a question for you? Why is it that you have been everywhere that Matt has been and have not had a vision, but when you stand in the same place or touch something of Damon's you get one?"

Bonnie didn't know how to answer this. She didn't want to say because her and Damon had a thing way back. Not really a thing but had been head over hills in love with each other. Now wasn't the time to talk about her past with Damon. "I think because I can sense other supernatural things." He took that and made his way upstairs.

"Follow me." They got to the top of the stairs and entered a room a few doors down. He opened the door and she didn't have to ask to know where she was, she could feel him and sense that he had been here. This was Damon's room and it had looked the same as it did in his head. "I figured we could give that vision thing another try."

"It may not work?"

"We got to give it a chance." She agreed and glanced around his room looking for something that he had recently touched. She saw that his bed was a mess and knew that would be a good place to start. Sitting on the bed, a feeling came over her. She remembered the way he held her and how he whispered softly in her ear. Then she had the premonition, Matt and Damon had been tied up, the surroundings told her that he was in a basement somewhere. She gasped as she opened her eyes and Stefan had been kneeling in front of her.

"It worked." She said standing up. "I saw Damon and Matt they are tied up somewhere in a basement. We need to find out what this spells out then we will know where to go to find them." Bonnie took the paper out her pocket and observed it. It was silent until the green eyed witch realized someone else was standing in the doorway. She and Stefan looked over to the door to see Elena.

"Hey sweetie." Stefan said getting up and walking over to give her a kiss. She had kept her eyes on Bonnie not taking them off for a second.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?" Bonnie smiled at her friend which for some reason surprised Elena. The she looked over at the younger Salvatore and he answered.

"Damon is missing." Elena's expression didn't change.

"How do you know he just didn't leave like he always does?" She said looking at the young lady she use call her best friend but apparently talking to Stefan.

"I know my brother, he hasn't stayed long enough to disappear." he said. "And Bonnie had a vision and she saw Damon and Matt in a basement somewhere." Elena's interest began to grow more. She looked deep into his eyes and eventually she knew he was telling the truth.

"So what were you guys doing in here?"

"Helping Bonnie to have another vision which she recently had." Elena crossed her arms while he continued. "We also need to know what this could mean." He took the paper from her and showed Elena. She went over the letters and looked up again.

"This is Horre Woods." Bonnie and Stefan had a glint of happiness as they thought Elena knew where it was.

"Is that the name of a section of the woods?"

"No it is the name of a street."

"We looked at the outline of the town earlier there is no street named Horre Woods."

"That is because they blocked it off." Elena watched as the other two's expression changed yet again. She left the room and they followed her into the study. There was a book lying on the table, opening it up there was a few pieces of folded up paper. She searched through them until she found the one she was looking for. Opening it up it became apparent that it was a map.

"How did you know this was back here?" Stefan asked looking at his girl.

"I get bored sometimes so I come in here to read." she smiled and looked back down at the map. "This is a map from 13 years ago before they did that renovation of the town." She pointed down at a street on the map that hadn't been on the one on Tyler's computer. "Right here, this is where they use to rent cabins to people who went camping or hunting, depending on what season it was."

"That must have been why I saw a shot gun." Bonnie said taking a closer look at the map. Stefan smiled at her nodding his head. "Good job Elena. So how do I get there?"

"You mean how do we get there?" Stefan said tuning his head so fast that if he was human it would have snapped.

"The dirt path is probably covered with grass and other things now. It would be hard to know exactly where it is located." Elena said glancing at Bonnie.

"Can I borrow this map then?" Bonnie said holding her hand over the paper.

"You're not going out there alone. I'm going to help, he's my brother and Matt's my friend." Stefan said taking the map and folding it back up. Elena looked between the two.

"Neither of you need to go." She said with her hands on her hip. "You both could get hurt."

"We're just going to get them we're not about to fight ...yet" Bonnie said turning around.

"Yeah we just want them back and then we can make a plan to get rid of whoever this woman is." Everybody stopped talking when they heard a knock at the door. Stefan went downstairs to answer it; from the top of the steps the girls could here a voice.

"Hey Stefan, is Bonnie here with you?" Tyler said as Stefan invited him in. Bonnie came down the stairs and Tyler began to talk. "You guys won't believe this. The police found some more footage of the woman." Everybody followed him into the living room. "She has been watching all of us for the past two months. At the grocery store, shopping, at the grille, everywhere. The thing is she only shows up when it is dark out. All the footage the police have of her is at night. So the images of her aren't clear, unless she is standing in bright lights."

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan all looked knowingly at each other. "And they asked around and no one has every seen her before the sun went down. It's pretty creepy." Tyler continued. "The only person she hasn't been watching is you." he said looking at Bonnie. Stefan and Elena's gaze followed his. "Even when you got in town she didn't stalk you." he said. Bonnie didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. She needed answers; she got up and walked towards Stefan.

"Give me the map so I can go and find them alone?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at the witch, was she suicidal.

"You can't handle this by yourself you have no idea how many people are actually out there."

"I guess I'll find out then." She said still waiting for the map.

"No I'm not going to give it to you." Stefan said tighten his grip on the paper.

"Then I'll get my own map." Bonnie was turning to leave when she felt someone's grip on her arm.

"I meant that I am going with you. I will not let you go out there and get hurt while trying to save Matt and my brother."

"I'm going to" Elena said from behind him.

"Matt's like my brother so I'm going to." Tyler said standing up. Bonnie looked around she couldn't tell them no, but she would try.

"Stefan can go but Tyler and Elena you should stay here so you don't get hurt."

"You know you or Stefan can get hurt to, you're not superhuman. You can't handle this task by yourselves." Now would have been a good time to tell him he had no idea what Stefan and Bonnie actually were but she didn't have time. Stefan would watch Elena and Bonnie would protect Tyler.

"Fine let's go." Everyone followed Bonnie as she exited the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon had been mapping out the basement ever since he got here. He knew that their best bet to get out alive was out the window because even with the vervain in his system he could hear the footsteps up stairs. There were more than three people and he couldn't handle them in this condition. He was snapped out of his rescue plan when he realized Matt was calling him.

"Damon."

"What." Damon said not meaning to sound rude but it was how it escaped his lips.

"Nice to see you haven't changed much. Even being with Bonnie hasn't made you less of an ass." Matt spat staring him down. "I don't know what she saw in you." Damon didn't feel like hearing this again. Anytime they talked, Damon could feel that Matt was just being protective over her, but he hated it and didn't need that crap right now.

"Listen if you want to survive shut up and let me think." he said weakly. Matt didn't falter though.

"Your hurt her. So now I have an even bigger problem with you."

"Good to know."

"What are you doing in town anyway?"

"Bonnie called me, to help her find you."

"And you end up down here with me. Great!"

"Tell me something Matt why exactly do you hate me so much?" Matt had not answered but looked away. "Come on if you are going to hate me at least let me know why?"

"The way you treated Caroline and looked at Elena, I know you had feelings for her. Someone would have to be blind to not see it."

"Now we are getting somewhere."

"You physically and mentally hurt Caroline. Then you try and take Elena away from your brother. I didn't want you hurting or using Bonnie like you had Caroline. These young women deserve better than that." Damon looked at Matt, now he understood and Matt had every reason to feel that way. He was just protecting the woman he cared for. Damon had to admire that in Matt, though he had dated Elena and Caroline, everyone in there little circle had stayed friends. Elena was even the maid of honor for their wedding.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time we need to get out of these ropes."

"I have a question for you by the way?" Damon was quiet so Matt took that as ask away. "Why do they keep coming down here and sticking vervain in you every two hours?" Damon didn't know what to say but he had been lying all of his dead life so he said whatever came first.

"It is just morphine to make me weaker so I won't break out of the ropes."

"I don't think it is." Damon looked at the blonde waiting for him to explain. "I knew that it smelled familiar. It smells the same as the jewelry a lot of my friends wear. Caroline, Jenna, and Elena have necklaces Jeremy and Tyler have like a bracelet and Alaric has a ring. I noticed that they never take them off either." Damon listened as Matt put the pieces together. He was surprised he was doing it and coming up with everything quickly. "I don't know what it is used for but they are putting a lot of it in your blood."

"You're pretty smart, how come you didn't figure this stuff out sooner?"

"I knew all of them had jewelry that was sorta similar but never went any deeper into the situation because some things weren't adding up, but I do pay attention to things. No one knows I do but I do." Damon didn't know what to tell him so decided he might as well know the truth.

"Vampires."

"Huh?"

"Vervain is used to protect people from vampires."

"Seriously. All this time no one told me but everyone else knew."

"Wow that was fast. Usually for people to believe me I have to start showing my fangs and the veins that burst out of my skin."

"I figured if I can believe that Bonnie's a witch why not believe that there are other things as well."

"They don't know, Only Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric knows and by the way Alaric's ring does not have vervain in it. The ring keeps him from dying by supernatural things."

"Hmmm. So Elena probably gave Caroline and Tyler one." He stopped and thought for a minute. "Why didn't she give me something?"

"What is something that you never leave the house with out?"

"Ummm my belt, wallet, engagement ring, and keys."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that one of those she got for you and it has Vervain in it." Matt was thinking when he finally looked at Damon with a frightened look.

"You're a vampire and so is Stefan." Damon nodded his head. "They are putting vervain in your system so you won't get outta the ropes?"

"Yeah and when I do get out of here I'm going to kill them all. Especially the red head."

"Bonnie doesn't have any charms or Jewelry with vervain in it. Does her being a witch protect her from you guys?"

"She can defend herself against us, so she doesn't need it. Wait she told you she was a witch but didn't tell you vampires existed."

"No, she didn't tell me I figured it out. Well the only reason I figured it out was because the red head pretty much told me."

"I wonder how she knows so much about us." Damon said mostly to himself. This lady knew that Damon and Bonnie were once together and had been in love. No one in this town knew that except Matt. This woman had known Bonnie and Damon when they were together. Now all Damon had to do was figure out whom they had met in there year being friends and two years of dating. That was a lot of places and people, damn Bonnie for making them be an outgoing couple.

**Hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions please ask.**

_~SecretLife92~_

Preview for the next chapter:

_"Matt stay with me. Don't close your eyes."_

_"This is going to be a problem."_

_"Bonnie...you-u...have-e-e...to...leave...NOW." _

_"What do you want to talk about Damon? If only to make you happy, what do you have to say to me?"_

_"My engagement ring."_

_"What the hell are you?"_

_"What is going on between the three of you?" _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, faves, and alerts, I got. Okay here is the eighth chap.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

_Summary: Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler and Elena rescue the boys. Damon and Bonnie have a conversation about the how they communicate. Matt and Damon get into a fight. _

**Chapter 8**

"I think we are going the wrong way."

"No we're not, keep going until I tell you to stop." Stefan said looking at the map.

"Dude you are not even looking at the road. Your eyes have been glued to that map every since we left."

"Stefan knows what he is doing. Let's just trust his instincts on this okay." Elena said speaking to the other passengers. She was driving her car while Stefan sat in the passenger seat and Bonnie and Tyler sat in the back. Everyone was on edge because they knew that today might be the day they get Matt back.

"Stop right here." Elena pushed the brakes and the car halted to a stop. Stefan got out and looked around. He pulled a big branch to the side and Tyler got out to help him. "This is where they are." They got back in the car and turned to go inside. Elena turned the headlights off and they rode through the darkness until light caught their eyes.

"That's the cabin I saw."

"We are here then." Tyler spoke checking out the area. "How are we going to go and get them without being noticed?

"Follow me everyone." Elena said stepping out the car. They all made sure to shut the doors as quiet as they could. She led them to the trunk of the car and when she opened it up there was nothing in it.

"So why are we back here?"Before Ty could continue Stefan lifted up another part of the trunk and there were weapons everywhere. Bonnie and Tyler looked on surprised as Stefan and Elena began to grab things.

"These are for our safety. Tyler and Bonnie take these." Stefan said handing each of them desert eagles. Elena had a shot gun. Bonnie didn't know exactly what this was but she was pretty smart and figured it out. The small guns had wooden bullets and the big ones had vervain tranquilizers in them."

"Where did you get these?" Tyler said examining the black 40 caliber hand gun.

"Some of them are Alaric's and the others are ones Stefan got for me." Bonnie looked over and gave Stefan a quizzically, who returned the look with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wanted her to be prepared for anything." He said grabbing a stake and making sure that everyone had something.

"You're like Buffy." Tyler said as Elena smiled, shutting the trunk slowly. They then made their way towards the cabin. There was only one cabin that looked like it was still usable. The other ones looked like nature had torn them apart. Stefan lead the way as the rest followed. They crept up and noticed that there were a few people standing in the front of the place. Bonnie looked over the house and since she knew they were in a basement, she looked for a window near the bottom of the cabin. She felt Tyler tap her on the back and pointed to what she was looking for.

"Over here." She whispered to the rest of them. Stefan and Elena moved closer to them. "Someone needs to get over there and see. Stefan you're up." he nodded his head. Elena began talking to Ty as Stefan ran over to the window. Once he was there, Bonnie watched him look in. He ran back and began to talk.

"They're in there tied up to a chair, with someone watching them."

"Alright, Elena and Tyler I'm going to create a distraction."

"How?" Ty asked confused. Bonnie ignored him and continued.

"Move as fast as you can without making a lot of noise." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then there was the sound of screaming coming from the woods. They watched as every head turned to the noise and began to walk towards it. Stefan and the rest of them moved quickly to the cabin.

"This sucks ass. She always leaves me here to watch you. I'm stuck getting the left over's like I'm rat." Matt and Damon watched as the vampire grew impatient. "I don't think she would mind if I took a bite." The fangs started to show as his eyes went dark; he sped over to Matt and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck.

"I don't think the woman would be happy with that." Damon said trying to get him not to bite Matt.

"Well she isn't here right now. I'm not going to kill him I just want some fresh blood." Damon could here Matt's heart speeding up. "I love it when they get scared, pumps the blood in to my mouth faster." The vampire bit down on Matt's neck, Damon tried to move but couldn't so he turned away. Looking back over the man was standing up with blood on his mouth. Damon looked over to Matt to see he was losing consciousness.

"Matt stay with me. Don't close your eyes." He continued to move his head but he had kept his eyes open. They shut half way but Damon would call his name so he would stay awake.

"That was good." He said wiping his mouth.

"If he dies, when I get out of here I am going to rip your body apart piece by piece." The brown eyed vampire laughed.

"You are not getting out of here." At that moment everyone in the basement heard a scream. Another vampire ran down stairs.

"Some of the guys went to check out the noise. You want to follow them to make sure everything's okay." He looked down at a bleeding Matt. "Does Grace know your taking a bite of him?"

"Just go check it out I will stay here." The man shrugged his shoulder and ran back upstairs. "Hopefully it's a person lost in the woods. I do need something else to eat." Damon stared at the man he had no idea what he was getting himself into. **"Damon". **

"What?" he said aloud.

"I didn't call you." The vampire said eyeing Damon like he was insane. **"Damon, it's me Bonnie."**

**"Bonnie, where are you?" **

**"Look at the window." **Damon waited for the vamp to sit back down before he turned his head and caught the glimpse of two people. **"Stefan, Elena, Tyler and I are here to save both of you."**

**"You should hurry up. This ass just bit Matt. He is dazing in and out of consciousness." **

**"Get him to open the window."**

**"How am I supposed to do that?"**

**"I don't give a damn use your charm just get him to open the window." **Damon looked over to the vampire he had been sitting with his back turned with a magazine in his hand.

"Matt needs some air."

"So?"

"If the red head comes back and sees him like this it isn't going to be good for you. Air will make him less pale from the blood you took from him." He took a minute to think about it then went to the window. Damon knew he was stupid because he could have just fed him some of his blood. Besides she would still see the bite anyway. Dumbass Damon thought, but as long as he didn't think of that Damon would be fine.

"Makes sense." He opened the window and walked away. A second later Damon saw Stefan standing behind the vamp. He staked him and the brown eyed vamp fell to the floor. Bonnie was coming in as Stefan made his way to Damon.

"Vervain is on everything."

"I got it Stefan help Matt." Bonnie went over to Damon and began to untie the rope. "Stefan, help Matt out the window and tell Tyler to hold on to him." Stefan began to help Matt out and Elena and Tyler pulled him out and leaned him against the wall. Stefan then went to help his brother pushing him out the window for Elena and Ty to grab.

"Joe-What the hell?" The vamp ran back upstairs.

"Come on. We have to hurry now." Stefan said to Bonnie as he helped her out the window. Once everyone was out Ty and Bonnie held on to Matt and Stefan and Elena held Damon. They turned around to see about ten vamps standing there.

"This is going to be a problem." Bonnie said, letting go of Matt and pulling the gun out, but they had dispersed. They all began looking around for anything to pop out.

"Watch each other's back." Stefan said as he and Tyler began holding a very weak Damon and Matt.

"I got an idea. Stefan do you and Damon have your rings on?"

"Always."

"Good because this would hurt." Stefan smiled. "Alright when I say go, go. Elena go with them."

"Are you sure Bonnie?"

"Yeah." She smiled at her friend as they waited for her signal. Bonnie began to breathe in deeply and out. Elena could tell she was concentrating, then she looked around to hear vamps grabbing there head. Then things got all sorts of weird when Tyler dropped and Matt fell as well. Stefan, Elena and even Damon were looking at him. Bonnie noticed that Matt wasn't so surprised. "Get Matt and Damon to the car. I will get Ty."

Stefan ran Damon to the car and came back to get Matt. Bonnie saw that the four of them were safely in the car. Walking over to Tyler she got down beside him as he was still holding his head. She thought she heard him saying something.

"Bonnie... you-u... have-e-e... to leave...NOW." Bonnie heard a cracking sound and looked down to see that Tyler's bones were moving. They looked disfigured and she stood up and backed away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, while stepping back she tripped over something and landed on her behind. She could see her friends looking at her from the car. Stefan had got out and made his way over to her helping her up.

"Come on Bonnie before the spell wears off." Bonnie couldn't move though. She watched as Tyler changed in front of her eyes. He was still on the ground howling in pain. Then she looked around and noticed that the spell had worn off and the vamps were now surrounding them. Tyler or whatever he was now stood up and Bonnie observed him. He had hair everywhere and a snout with pointy ears and a short tail. When he stood up straight he was almost 7 feet.

"Stefan." She looked to see him as scared and surprised as she was. He howled and looked around, and then he made eye contact with Bonnie. She stared deep into them. He leaped and Stefan had stood in front of Bonnie but Ty didn't come at them he leapt near the vampire and ripped his head off with his bare claws. The other vampires saw this and began to disperse running into the woods. Tyler followed them and looked back on more time to a distraught Bonnie then began chasing them.

She finally got up and wiped her pants off. They were making their way back when Bonnie saw people walking out of the woods. The red head was the first to catch her eye.

"Good to see you again Bon." She said crossing her arms. "You probably don't remember me, but don't worry."

"What do you want from Matt and Damon?" Stefan asked as Bonnie only stared at the woman. Something about her was familiar.

"I don't want anything from them. I just want them dead."

"Why?"

"Well since the witch took something from me it is only fair I take the same from her."

"Leave us alone or you're going to regret every stepping into this town." Grace laughed as Bonnie continued to stare.

"It won't be that easy Stefan. Kyle wouldn't have made it that easy right Bon so why should I?" Bonnie's eyes grew in realization as the red head spoke. "I think the wheels are starting to turn in that pretty little head of yours."

"Gracie."

"You can call me Grace now. We are not friends anymore." Bonnie was now speechless. "I dyed my hair red, cut it, got some contacts, and a good tan."

"I-I"

"Its okay Bon don't worry I am going to make this revenge as sweet as possible. You can go but don't worry I will be looking forward to seeing all of you again, very soon." As Grace smiled a ray of hatred toward Bonnie, Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car. When they got in the car Elena and Stefan looked at her.

"I think we are ready to go now." Damon said weakly. Elena turned around and started the engine driving back to the boarding house. It was quiet the whole way back; no one spoke thinking of everything they had learned tonight. Bonnie knew she had some skeletons in the closet that she needed to get out. Hopefully they would listen to her. Pulling into the driveway Bonnie got out and she and Elena helped Matt inside. Stefan had dragged his brother in and sat him on the couch.

"I'm going to get him so blood from the fridge downstairs. He should be good in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, I'm taking Matt to one of the extra rooms upstairs."

"I'll help" Bonnie said grabbing the other side of him. She followed Elena upstairs making sure that Matt wouldn't' fall. They got to a room and Elena sat him down on the bed, while Bonnie put his feet up. "Can you hand me those pillows out the closet?" Bonnie moved to grab them and bought two back for her. As she looked at her blonde friend her eyes moved to the bite mark on his neck, then to his bruised face. She took her hand and placed the palm on his face. He moved from the pain.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." he said moving himself so he was facing her. "The pain is almost numb."

"Do you want anything to drink? Your voice sounds a little hoarse." Elena asked still trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Water would be fine."

"Bonnie can you go get it." She nodded her head and made her way back downstairs. Walking through the living room, she saw Damon sitting back in the chair and Stefan watching as his brother drank.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah Elena just wanted me to get Matt some water."

"We have some bottled water in the fridge. Listen how about I take her the water and you stay here and make sure that Damon keeps drinking. I'm going to call Caroline and tell her to come over tomorrow."

"Stefan I..."

"I have to go talk to Elena anyway and see if it's something else Matt needs." He made his way in the kitchen as Bonnie walked closer to where Damon was. She sat in the chair beside him watching as he drank. She turned around to see Stefan going upstairs. When she turned back around she saw Damon looking up at her.

"Well it looks like you are all better now." She was about to stand up when she felt him pull her back down.

"Bonnie come on let's talk for a minute."

"About what?"

"Us." Bonnie didn't want to go through this not now at least.

"There's not a lot to say." There was silence for a moment before she stood up again. "I think I'm going to see if Stefan and Elena need help with Matt."

"What the hell Bonnie. I'm trying to talk to you and you keep ignoring me."

"What do you want to talk about Damon? If only to make you happy, what do you have to say to me?"

"I love you and I want us to be together again. Like we use to." She rolled her eyes and turned walking towards the stairs.

"Stop it please. We keep going over this, I just can't do it." He grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him. Her back was up against the door and they were so close if he could smell her perfume.

"Why because you're scared?" He said staring deep into her light green eyes.

"Scared of what Damon?" She didn't look away giving him the same intense stare into his sky blues.

"I don't know you tell me."

"I'm going upstairs." She walked away as he followed close behind.

"So this is what it's going to be like now. You pretending that nothing happened and not having any normal conversations with me." Bonnie could feel the tears in her eyes build up. She didn't like it when Damon was hurt because of her. She made it a habit of not doing it to him. Now she felt terrible. She wanted Damon to be happy even if it wasn't with her. She walked to him and tried to touch his arm but he backed away. As the tear slid down her eye she watched Damon's expression become concerned for her. Backing away she felt she just needed to not be here right now. She turned around to hear his voice.

"Bonnie." He said softly. She didn't turn around though, knowing that if she did she would just run into his arms and forgive him for everything but she wouldn't do that, her mind told her to go. So she walked out the door leaving an already hurt Damon standing in the same place.

Damon stood there thinking, why was this so hard. It never was this hard before sure they fought but they would always make up with great sex. He waited there for a minute before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Damon good to see you are feeling better." Elena said walking side by side with Stefan. The younger Salvatore knew something was wrong with Damon; after all they had been brothers for a very long time.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine. I still feel a little sluggish. I'm going to get some more to drink and then I'm going to bed." Elena and Stefan nodded their heads and walked downstairs when Stefan realized someone was missing.

"Where is Bonnie?" He asked looking to his brother who was halfway upstairs.

"She stepped out on the front for some fresh air." He said walking back upstairs not looking back. Stefan let go of Elena's hand and began to walk towards the front door, when he felt her hand grab him.

"I'll go find her." Stefan smiled.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't mind?" she smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

"I got it." Elena let go of his arm and walked out the door.

Once she stepped outside she searched around for her friend. Though Bonnie had left her she still felt close to her. The day she found out that Bonnie was missing, was the day she felt like she had lost a big part of herself and after giving it some thought she figured that it was completely her fault that she left town. She ended up crying at the thought of it every time. She even stopped going to see Stefan so much because of her friend's departure. He understood and Elena was grateful for that. Eventually she got herself together and to make up for the time she was losing with Bonnie she went to Mr. Bennett's house whenever she could to hear about the stories and see the pictures she sent.

Elena was looking around when the young witch caught her eye. She was sitting in the grass looking up at the stars. The brown eyed beauty walked over and sat down beside her looking up as well. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Bonnie just looked over to see her staring at her. "Yeah it is." There was silence again. Elena felt an uncomfortable silence and it was weird because she had never felt this before with Bonnie. It was getting awkward fast so Elena began to speak.

"So how have you been?"

"Getting by and you?"

"Great. I work at the school as a guidance counselor, living with Stefan, and enjoying myself as much as I can." She stopped to see if Bonnie was even paying attention and was happy when she realized she was. "Helping to plan Matt and Caroline's wedding is what I have been doing lately."

"They are supposed to be getting married soon." Bonnie stated matter of fatly.

"Yeah and you know how Caroline is. She had this planned out since she..."

"Reached puberty." they said in unison. The two laughed and they could feel the tension leaving.

"Glad to know how we still think alike." Elena said smiling at the green eyed witch. "Good to know you haven't changed that much."

"I've changed Elena."

"Listen Bonnie I know it is my fault you left but I am sorry. I never wanted you to feel that way or leave. It hurt me so much when you ran away."

"I thought it was the best thing to do for you." Bonnie wasn't lying at that moment she did feel like it was what they both needed but after a year she had began to think it was a stupid thing to do.

"It wasn't. It was like taking away my sister for me to never talk to again."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. You were supposed to go on being happy with Stefan and living your life."

"That's hard to do when a big part of your life's gone." She paused and began to go through her pockets. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course." Bonnie watched as Elena pulled out a small blue velvet box. She gave it to Bonnie and told her to open it up. As Bonnie opened it up her expression got excited. "Is this what I think this is?"

"My engagement ring."

"This is stunning." She studied the ring. There was a dark emerald on the band and it was breathtaking. On the inside it had engraved, A_lways and Forever_. Bonnie thought it was the most beautiful ring ever. At first she wanted to know why it was a green jewel instead of the traditional diamond, but then she realized that dark emerald color was the same color as Stefan's eye color. How romantic she thought.

"I know."

"When did he propose?"

"On your birthday...five years ago." Bonnie looked over to Elena, who was looking down at her hand, where she had placed the ring.

"That's why you forgot about my birthday because he had proposed." Elena nodded her head and looked over to Bonnie.

"That morning I had been planning out our night. It was going to be great, we would go shopping then bowling, and end up with dinner at the Grill. But when I was on my way over Stefan had came over. He asked me could we grab lunch and I figure it wouldn't take that long because he doesn't really eat food anyway. But one hour had gone on to two and he proposed. I couldn't believe it. I was so excited that I couldn't breathe for a minute." Bonnie listened on to what Elena was saying. She felt so stupid now, like a big ass idiot. "After you left I gave Stefan the ring back and told him I didn't want to have a wedding without one of the most important people in my life. My sister, my best friend, my other half, my maid of honor." Bonnie was getting emotionally all over again. "He didn't complain and I was happy he didn't."

"Stefan is a great person."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Now I think it is my turn to apologize. I'm sincerely sorry for all the pain I have put you through. I know if it wasn't for me, you and Stefan would be happily married. Thinking about it I turned out to be the stupid one for leaving now. All my friends have moved on in their life and I didn't know what was going on."

"At least you still had one." Elena said referencing Matt.

"Thanks Elena."

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you, no matter how mad you make me." Bonnie laughed as she pulled Elena into a hug. "I think it is time for us to go in. I'll show you were you can sleep." The witch followed her beautiful friend in and when they opened the door, Stefan was coming downstairs.

"Everything alright"

"Yeah. Could I talk to you for a minute Stefan?" she pulled him to the side as Elena stood and watched. "You are so good for Elena. I'm sorry you had to wait this long for her to agree to marry you again."

"Well she didn't agree yet but its fine Bonnie. I know how close the two of you are."

"You're awesome." She said giving him a hug. Stefan held her for a minute before they pulled apart.

"I try to be." He said playfully. Bonnie smiled and followed Elena up to the spare room. She had asked for one right next to Matt's so she could check up on him. The funny part about that was her room also ended up being right next to Damon's. Bonnie walked in her room and sat down for a minute before going into Matt's room. Once inside she noticed that Matt was asleep. She sat by the bed holding his hand, now she knew Caroline was right. This was basically her fault. Gracie had taken him because of something she had done a long time ago. Bonnie would make this up to Caroline by making sure that Matt was returned to her as soon as possible. As she sits beside his bed she began thinking of her other friend who held a secret none of them knew about. Tyler. He turned out to be a werewolf. Bonnie didn't know why he hadn't told anybody but understood the need to keep a secret when you were supernatural.

She got up and walked back to her room stopping in front of Damon's door. He was sleeping on his back, with the covers barely covering him. He had always slept like that, in his boxers, only because Bonnie never wanted him to put on his shirt. She could stare as his chest all day. Walking towards her room she began to think of how uncomfortable Tyler was out there all by himself. She grabbed the extra shirt and pants Stefan had left for Matt and strolled out the front door into the woods to find him.

Bonnie realized she had been up all night as she saw the sun rising from the horizon. She still had the clothes in her hand and did a spell to find Tyler. When she finally found him he was lying naked on the ground in the fetal position. He had bruises and blood over his back and she didn't know if he had it on the front because she was kind enough to just stare at his backside. She sat down waiting for him to get up because she didn't want him to be scared if she touched him.

Twenty minutes had passed before she finally saw him start to move. He looked around until his eyes landed on her. "Good Morning." He showed her a slight smile and then his cheeks turned red realizing he was in his birthday suit in front of the green eyed witch. Bonnie took notice of his embarrassment and handed him the clothes. He grabbed them and she turned around so he could stand up and put the clothes on.

"Finished." Bonnie turned around to see he had not put the shirt on yet. He walked over to the small river that ran beside them and splashed his face. There was a silence before Bonnie took the small towel she had brought and began to wipe his back off. "Thank you."

"I could at least bring you some clothes. Can't have you walking around showing off your stuff." she said and the two shared a light laugh.

"I meant for coming to find me. After finding out exactly what I am."

"I have my own secrets two, Ty. I'm a witch."

"That's how you knew all that stuff." She nodded her head confirming his words. "So would you say you are like Willow and the Halliwell sisters or the witches off the Wizard of Oz?" Bonnie laughed she never got over the pop culture references people sent her way. The one she got quite often was about the broomsticks and pointy hats but she had learned to laugh at the media's lack of knowledge on witches.

"More like Will and the Halliwell's."

"There cool." He said finally putting on his shirt Bonnie couldn't help but stare as he did so. Tyler had a body on him, tanned and glistening from the water Bonnie couldn't help but think if a certain psycho vampire wasn't always on her mind she would totally have the hots for Ty.

"So do you want to talk to me first before everyone else about being a wolf?"

"That would be easier." So the two walked while talking about each other's supernatural abilities. She had asked him did he change only during the full moon, he said he used to but learned how to control it. Sometimes if he didn't keep his temper right he would change too. He then asked her what kind of powers she had and she told him she could mostly use the elements and spells helped her to do other things like stop time, teleport, or find people. When they got back to the house, she could see Stefan and Damon outside and they were calling someone's name. "I think they are looking for you?"

Bonnie ran up some and made her presence known. "I'm right here." The first one to hear her was Damon. He got his brothers attention and pointed over towards her. They walked over quickly and Damon had taken her hand pulling the witch away from Ty.

"What the hell are you?" He said pulling Bonnie behind him. She looked over and noticed that Stefan had noticed how protective he was of her, but luckily for her he didn't say anything.

"Tyler what was that thing you turned into?" Stefan asked more calmly then Damon. Tyler looked at both brothers not feeling the need to explain everything with no one there for him. No one was on his side to comfort him. Bonnie didn't like that so she moved from behind Damon and stood in front of Ty. Damon was surprised by it but Stefan seemed to understand.

"He isn't going to hurt us. Stefan you saw him last night he didn't hurt us, he protected us."

"Bonnie's right Damon. He's not going to hurt anyone of us."

"I still have my eye on you." Damon said turning and going back into the house. The rest of them followed and inside Bonnie saw Matt, Elena, and Caroline in the living room. Elena saw her first.

"Bonnie, where the hell were you? Someone's out there trying to kill you and you are going for walks in the woods by yourself." Bonnie realized that Elena had not saw Tyler standing beside her yet.

"There trying to kill Matt and Damon so I didn't think I was in any harm, besides I had to go make sure my other friend was okay." she said eyeing Tyler.

"Oh, well next time let someone know." Elena sat down after her rant and Stefan sat beside her.

"Caroline." Bonnie said from across the room.

"Bonnie." Stefan had filled Bonnie in on how Caroline knew about vampires. Apparently Matt and Care were supposed to come over for dinner, only Matt would be late because he had to close up shop. Stefan and Elena were in there kitchen cooking when he had cut himself. They both looked down at the cut as Caroline walked in to see Stefan's veins, eyes, and fangs. She had literally freaked out grabbing her things and heading towards the door. When Stefan sped in front of the door to stop her, Elena tried to explain to her what Stefan was and she didn't believe it. She asked Caroline to not tell anyone, not even Matt. Caroline did what was asked of her but also kept her distance away from Stefan for awhile until she got use to the fact that they existed.

Looking at her I assumed she would apologize for hitting me the other day but I wasn't going to rush it, she would do it when she felt it was the right time. _I hope _Bonnie thought. She turned her head over to Matt who was up and about.

"Matt you look better."

"Thanks to you guys." he got up and walked over to her giving her a tight hug. "Owww."

She let go letting him breathe, "Sorry."

He smiled," its okay but you Ms. Bonnie Bennett are in a world of trouble when this is all over, for not telling me you were a witch."

"About that?" Matt smiled as he let her go. "It never really came up over the phone."

"No it didn't." He said as she walked over to where they were sitting. Bonnie took a seat in between Matt and Tyler, who sat across from Stefan, Elena, and a very quiet Damon.

"So Bonnie you said last night that you would explain this mess to us. Now seems like a good time." Stefan said with his hands wrapped around Elena's.

"Are you going to tell them everything?" Matt asked curious if she would leave out the Damon issue. Apparently he caught on to it as well.

"Yeah Bonnie are you going to tell them everything?" He said standing up.

"Damon relax, I'm sure she will." Elena chimed in.

"No she always leaves out something when it comes to..."

"Damn Damon, back the hell up and give her a chance to talk." Matt said now standing in his face. Everyone was staring at the two like something was wrong here. They now knew that Matt knew some things that they didn't. Bonnie could do nothing but stare at Damon with pleading eyes.

"You can get the hell out of my face this has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does, like I said earlier I don't really like you that much."

"Because I hurt your girls. Get over it man." Caroline and Elena glanced at each other out the corner of their eyes.

"I will when you are not in the picture anymore Damon."

"That's going to be hard since I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"How about if I make you." Damon's smirk grew on his face.

"I know and you know you can't, so while you are trying to act tough you need to take a rain check on being a hero."

"Recently, I learned some new things about you Damon. I'm smart and I know how to use the information."

"Is that a threat?" he said with a smile on his face.

"No that's a promise." Damon grabbed Matt's arm tightly and Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. She stood in front of Matt facing the blue eyed vampire.

"That is enough Damon. What's wrong with you?" He looked down at her and his expression softened slightly.

"I just want some things to be clarified."

"I was trying to before you had to say anything."

"So this is my fault." he looked down at Bonnie angry "Always my fault. Never anyone else's."

"That's why the girl deserves better than something like you." Damon was mad as hell now. Nobody had the right to say he wasn't right for Bonnie. He loved her more than anything else in the world. Would die for her in a split second, before he knew it his fangs were showing and his eyes were dark. He saw Stefan move to try to calm him down and moved faster around Bonnie knocking the spit out of Matt, who flew across the room into the wall. Speeding over to him he picked him up by the throat, "If you want to continue breathing through your nose I would make sure you don't say anything to me about the women I date."

Stefan and Tyler were now beside them trying to get him to back away from Matt, who surprisingly was staring at him with the same hate that Damon was giving to him. "Damon let him go." Stefan would have just moved Damon out the way but he hadn't had the chance to feed this morning. The girls stared at them; this testosterone thing was something they would have to get use to if they had spent their time around these guys.

"You wouldn't injure me?"

"Why not?" All Matt had to do was tilt his head in the direction of a very upset Bonnie. The next thing Damon knows, he's flying across the room, but he never hits anything because as he looks around he realizes that he's still in midair floating.

**When I put you down Damon you stay away from Matt. Okay?**

**He has the problem with me and yet I get treated like the bad one.**

**He's human so already you were wrong for hitting him across the room like that.**

**You heard what he said Bonnie; I couldn't just let that go. I'm tired of people saying I don't deserve you or you deserve better.**

**If you keep acting like this every time someone says it then maybe they are right. **Damon realized he was back on the floor when he felt his feet move to her. She backed away never breaking eye contact.

**I'm sorry Bonnie.**

**Just try and control your temper tantrums when it comes to me.** He nodded his head and walked to the window, leaning up against the wall. She finally looked away, walking over to where Matt was sitting on the couch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom then said a quick spell to block anyone listening from hearing what was being said.

"Matt why the hell would you say that to him?"

"I was just trying to get him to be quiet so you could talk and then he brings up things from yesterday."

"Like what?"

"I told him why I didn't like him and he told me to get over it. Like I would ever get over it." He had crossed his arms as he turned leaned up against the bathroom door.

"Matt. I thought you were okay with Damon."

"I was, partially, before he hurt you. Now I could care less for the ass."

"He's not a bad person."

"Did you see what he just did?"

"What if someone was always telling you that you didn't deserve Caroline or she could do better than you?" Matt looked down a bit ashamed and now had understood. "Damon use to hear that a lot and hell it usually ended up in a brawl like this or worse, depending on who said it. Just give him another chance it wasn't entirely his fault we broke up. Actually it was my choice."

"But you told me you guys came to an agreement that to be apart was the best thing to do."

"Well I gave you part of the truth."

"Damn Bonnie." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I know. Listen how about you just apologize for saying what you said."

"He hit me and I end up apologizing." Bonnie gave him a demanding look. "Fine." She opened the door and led him back into the living room where everyone had been quietly sitting. She walked over to Damon by the window and he just stared at the two of them.

"Matt."

"I apologize" He mumbled under his breath, she nudged him in the side. "I apologize for saying what I said. Geez you happy now."

"Not yet." She said her green eyes connecting with Damon's blue.

"Oh hell no, Fuck that. I don't apologize."

**Apologize or the next thing you are going to smell is burning leather.**

**You wouldn't. **

**Try me**. She said. He challenged the witch for confirmation of her threat, then he saw smoke coming from his jacket. **Apologize**

**Alright **"Damn. I apologize for..." the rest was mumbled as Damon caught everyone staring at him. His gaze caught Elena's and Stefan's who was surprised he was actually doing it in the first place.

"For what Damon?" Bonnie said wanting him to hurry up and spit it out.

"For hitting you across the room." He finished giving Matt a fake smile which Matt happily returned.

"Good now that that's out the way, I can start explaining everything." she said with an emphasis on everything.

"Ok from what just happened here I'm getting a feeling that me, Stefan, Caroline, Ty, and I are the only ones who know nothing at all." Elena said eyeing the trio as the stood staring at each other. "What's going on between the three of you?"

"Damon and I dated." Bonnie looked around to see the facial expressions on their faces change to surprise, shock and a little understanding of what had just happened. Bonnie smiled; this was going to be fun.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review good or bad.**

_~SecretLife92~_

Preview for the next chapter:

_"Bonnie you're so mean."_

_"No but she shouldn't have to either."_

_"See you tomorrow Bonnie."_

_"Do you like Damon more than a friend?" _

_"Why are you calling Damon's name?"_

_"Yeah but you have Stefan, Damon and Elena here to help protect you."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. I am trying to post one chap a week. Sorry if I'm a few days late.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

_Summary: Bonnie and Damon explain why Gracie wants Matt and Damon dead. They come make a decision about their safety._

**Chapter 9**

"Seriously?" Caroline was the first to speak in the quiet room.

"For real?" Elena added confused, as Stefan spoke last.

"You're kidding right?" Bonnie nodded her head to her friends.

"But don't you hate him?" Elena asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I did, but things change." She was right things did change, a lot. Both of them had changed mostly for the better.

"That's enough surprises for today. We're going to need some time to process that tid bit." Elena said rubbing her temples, the idea of Bonnie and Damon had never crossed her mind. Even when they use to come to the boarding house after school and she would watch the two would throw verbal punches at each other. _Wow this was weird_ she thought.

"I don't think 100 years would be enough to process that memo." Caroline said as Matt smiled toward her.

"At least some one gets it." the blonde admitted sitting all the way back in the chair beside Caroline.

"So you knew all this time" He nodded his head at Stefan "And it never came up?"

"I didn't think it was my business to tell. Besides I didn't really think it would last long." He glanced over at Bonnie who was glaring at him. "Sorry Bon but you know how Damon's relationships turn out." All she could do was smile, Matt wasn't completely wrong.

"I don't think that's funny. I'm an emotionally handicapped man." Everyone in the room began to laugh as Tyler smiled feeling weird because he didn't really know him. "Ha Ha. Can we get on with this stupid thing I have somewhere I want to be."

"Mystic Grill for a drink?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, if you have to know, brother."

"Whatever, Bon go on about this woman Grace. Who is she?" Elena asked focusing on her friend.

"Grace is a vampire. The last time I saw her she had long blonde curly hair, gray eyes, and was the sweetest girl ever."

"Too sweet and a bit of a klutz. Plus she was a very nosy person." Damon added in.

"She was a great friend of mine. Damon and I had met her in a small town in Texas. We had found this bar there that supernatural and other worldly things liked to linger."

"They have places like that?" Caroline asked clearly interested in the subject.

"Yeah but they are really hard to find. You would have to be supernatural to ever know it was a different kind of atmosphere, Anyway it was three years ago when we were traveling to Nevada."

**~Flashback~**

_Bonnie and Damon sat at the booth in the back of the club. There were not a lot of people back here so that's where Damon had decided to sit. When they sat__,__ he ordered his drink__,__ a Scotch__,__ and Bonnie ended up ordering a simple coke and rum. She wasn't really a fruity drink kind of girl anymore, though she had enjoyed them on special occasions. The waitress finally came back with their drinks. "Here's the Scotch for the gentlemen and coke and rum for the lady."_

_"Thank you." the lady was about to turn away when Bonnie called her back. "Excuse me...Uhh?"_

_"My name's Grace." She answered with a smile._

_"Grace do you serve any food?"_

_"Sure do. Anything you want in particular?"_

_"Yeah can I have a burger and fries." she nodded her head and walked away disappearing into the crowd._

_"You didn't ask if I was hungry." Damon said sipping his drink and smiling at the witch._

_"I thought it was clear I didn't care. Guess not."_

_"Bonnie you're so mean."_

_"That's why we get along so well." She smiled at him and enjoyed some of her drink. She watched the crowd. The place was full of supernatural and mystical things. It was a hotspot for people like them. There had been other vampires, witches, demons, shape shifters and other things Bonnie had no idea existed. There were even humans amongst these people, most likely bought here or happened to stumble upon it._

_Bonnie eyes feel on a person in the middle of the floor. He was dancing with two girls. As she watched him, his eyes finally meet hers and they must have looked at each other for a minute. Bonnie didn't know what it was but she couldn't look away. She had no idea she was moving toward him until she heard someone call her name and when she turned around to see who it was she ran right into the waitress, Grace. Spilling over all the dishes she was carrying. Bonnie would have fallen herself but Damon had caught her._

_"Bonnie. Where were you going?" She looked back to the spot on the dance floor and the man she had been staring at was coming over to her._

_"Uhh...I don't know." She heard Grace clanking the dishes together and bent down to help her pick up what wasn't broken. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz."_

_"That's okay, I can be sometimes too." She saw a big man come over to where Grace and Bonnie were picking up the dishes. Bonnie noticed that Damon wasn't helping but standing and watching, bastard, she thought _

**I heard that.**

**Good.**_ She turned her attention to the man standing over Grace. "This is the third time this has happened on your clock."_

_"You know I didn't mean to do it. I-"_

_"-Wasn't paying attention? That's it you are going to have to work extra shifts to pay off these broken dishes."_

_"But Dave I have to plan my wedding it's in two weeks."_

_"Sorry to hear that." Bonnie decided maybe she should say something because technically it was her fault._

_"She shouldn't have to pay for it sir it was me who she ran into."_

_"So are you saying you are going to pay for it?" Bonnie didn't know if that was the right thing to do._

_"She shouldn't have to."_

_"Someone has got to pay for this stuff whether it is you or her I don't care."_

_"I'll do it." Bonnie heard the man beside her say. "I'll work it off, doing whatever you want." She looked up to him while he smiled back down at her._

_"Alright you're hired. You work here until I say you have paid it off."_

_"Wait a minute." **Bonnie don't do what I think you are about to do **She heard Damon think. "I'll work for you too." **Fuck Bonnie we don't have time.**_

_**We'll make time.**_

_**Sometimes I wish you didn't give a damn about people.**_

_**Sometime I wish you did.**_

_**Never in a hundred years.**_

_**But wait don't you care about me and your brother and Elena.**_

_**I'll be outside waiting for you when you are done. **She saw Damon turn to walk away. She smiled, whenever she bought up him caring about anyone he wouldn't want to talk about whatever they were talking about anymore. It was a tactic she used to get rid of him when she didn't feel like being bothered._

_**"**Good see you tomorrow at 10." she heard the man say as he walked away. When he was out of sight Grace looked up at her._

_"Thank you so much. I appreciate it."_

_"It was my fault." Grace turned to look at the man beside Bonnie. This was the first time Bonnie had actually looked at him. She began to take in all his features, he was about 6 foot two, with hair like Brad Pitt from the movie Thelma and Louise, and from the look of his snug Tee shirt he was fit._

_"Kyle you know you didn't have to do that." Grace said looking towards him._

_"I know but this pretty little lady here was staring at me when you bumped into her so part of it is my fault as well."_

_"You know what; we can talk about this when we get home."_

"_Adam is going to say something."_

_"I know, look I have to get back to work before he comes back out here. See you at home and Bonnie I'll see you tomorrow at ten." Bonnie smile and waved. She figured that Damon must want to know the plans so she began to make her way out when she sensed someone behind her._

_"Just walking you out." He said catching on to what she must be thinking._

_"I think I know how to walk myself out." They were outside in front of the club now. _

_"I didn't want you knocking anymore dishes out of people's hands." She smiled, he was funny, sarcastic, but funny "So I figured if I kept this hot body of mine out of sight, your attention wouldn't falter, Though I must say you're pretty hot too." She was laughing now._

_"Kyle, right?" He nodded his head and put out his hands. "I'm Bonnie."_

_"Nice to meet you." He kissed her hand and Bonnie couldn't help but blush. Sure she had been treated like this usually by men at bars but it was something about him that made it different in a good way. She stared at him until she felt someone grab her hand away from the gentlemen._

_"Now you have to wash your hands twice" Damon said looking at Kyle who just looked backed. Bonnie looked over at Damon who had a smirk on his face. "Come on. Angel comes on in 10 minutes." He pulled her hand walking towards his car. She didn't pull away, just waved at Kyle as he smiled back at her._

_"See you tomorrow Bonnie."_

_Once they were in the car Damon looked at the still dazed young woman. "Hello earth to Bonnie." waving his hands in front of the witch__,__ he saw a flame on his jacket. He swiped at it and now Bonnie was looking at him._

_"When I'm talking to someone don't be rude and interrupt our conversation." She snarled giving him a glaring look._

_"What conversation? You were staring at him with googley eyes."_

_"I was thinking of something to say."_

_"Like what 'oh Kyle take me home and ravage me'" he said, doing a poor imitation of the witch._

_"I don't sound like that."_

_"'I don't sound like that.'" he said mocking her again. Bonnie slapped him hard on the arm. "Ouch."_

_"And no one says ravage anymore." Damon started the car__._

_"Sorry I didn't bring my up to date lingo pocket dictionary._

**~End of Flashback~**

"That was when I first met her and Kyle."

"Googley eyes?" Elena said laughing. "Who would have known that Damon had such terminology?" Damon looked over to the brunette giving her a look that said be quiet. "Say it." He heard Elena say.

"Stefan please tell your girlfriend to relax before I do something I won't regret." Damon looked over to his brother to see a smile on his face.

"Ravage?" Everyone was smiling now. Damon looked at Bonnie who couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Your words not mine." She said and he knew he was defeated.

"Let's move on with the story." He said as everyone smiled at him. She could have at least left that part out.

"Okay so soon Kyle and I started to date."

"Wait weren't you with Damon?" Caroline asked trying to understand the information she was given.

"No not yet. I would say Damon was like my BFF." Elena started to laugh again and Bonnie looked over to see even Stefan was trying to hold back the smile that was tugging at his lips.

"This just keeps on getting better. So did you and Bonnie go out for cosmos and paint each other's nails." That had the whole room laughing hysterically, even Stefan who she was quite sure was trying his best to hold it in. "I'm sorry continue." She pleaded after looking at the death glare from Damon.

"Kyle and I had started dating. It was great because we worked together all day and had fun all night." Bonnie emphasized the fun part with a small smile on her face.

"Too much information." Damon said disgusted as Matt agreed, but Elena and Caroline had this look that said details later.

"Grace had invited us to her wedding. I was a bridesmaid and Damon had been a groom." Elena had a confused look on her face. "Oh Adam her fiancé and Damon hit it off. That's who he spent his time with while Grace, Kyle and I were working. After the wedding we had been spending lots more time together. I learned that Adam was a demon from another dimension and Kyle had been a witch or is it warlock for men."

"Warlock. That's probably why you two hit it off." Stefan said trying to piece together the information.

"All of us had been having fun we even moved in with them. Then Kyle began to act..."

"Strange." Damon finished for her.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"He would leave at odd times of the night, started missing days at work, his attitude even became worse. It all started after one dinner."

**~Flashback~**

_"Gracie this is good as always." Bonnie said putting a forkful of food in her mouth. She sat in the in between Damon and Kyle, who were agreeing with her._

_"My wife has always been a great cook." Adam said bragging. Bonnie smiled and continued to eat._

_"So Damon, why haven't you started dating anybody? I mean you're hot and single, don't you want someone to be with?" Damon had looked over at Bonnie and gave her this look, she wasn't paying attention but Adam, Gracie and Kyle noticed._

_"I don't want to have to worry about someone__.__ I do enough of that with this one right here." He said placing his hands on Bonnie's back._

_"Damon don't use me as an excuse__.__ I'm always trying to hook you up with girls whether for you to date or whatever it is you do with them, but you say 'Don't worry about me.'"_

_"And none of you should. When I find someone I'll let you know."_

_"Promise?" Bonnie asked._

_"Promise." he said smiling back at her. They talked for a little more before they headed off to their quarters. Bonnie and Gracie had gone to do the dishes. This was the time they had their girl talk._

_"So Bonnie if I ask you a question would you answer me truthfully?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you like Damon more than a friend?" Bonnie didn't know what to say. She stared wide mouthed at her friend._

_"What would make you ask me that?"_

_"I don't know. Whenever you and him talk you're always touching. Then you guys have this look that you give each other."_

_"A look?"_

_"Yeah like in those movies where there are these best friends who like each other but don't want to date because it may mess up their friendship."_

_"Naw, nothing like that." Bonnie said not so sure herself._

_"So you are telling me that if he didn't have this Katherine drama or a thing for your best friend from back home that you still wouldn't give him a try?" Bonnie had to think about the question. She was pretty sure if Damon didn't have those problems he would have never come back to Mystic Falls. So he wouldn't be himself or she never would have met him and they would never be friends. _

_"I don't know Gracie. He's a big part of my life."_

_"So is that a yes or no."_

_"Maybe. He is hot." Bonnie said laughing and putting the dish she dried up. Gracie smiled._

_"I think he has a thing for you. Tonight at the table when I asked him about a girlfriend he looked at you like he wanted to say something."_

_"I didn't see that." _

_"That's because all your attention was on my brother." _

_"Where it's supposed to be." Bonnie and Gracie finished doing the dishes enjoying their alone time. They had no idea that Kyle had been standing at the door the entire time. Kyle left them laughing at something his sister said. He knew that this would be a problem when he started getting to know them. He knew that they had history, albeit not very good history, but nevertheless history._

_When he began dating Bonnie the thought of Damon being a problem never occurred to him because he knew that Bonnie would never feel the same way. So he dealt with Damon even when he didn't want to. He needed to talk to the vampire as soon as possible before he did something he regretted._

_Walking upstairs Kyle stepped into Damon's room, and saw him watching TV. Damon glanced over at him. "Hey man."_

_"Hey!" Kyle leaned in the doorway. "What are you looking at?"_

_"Some movie with Angelina Jolie." Damon turned his head. There was a silence that he didn't really like, he was about to speak when he saw Kyle close the door a bit._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Okay. I want to ask your opinion. I want to ask Bonnie to marry me." Damon's face showed surprise written all over it. "I wanted to know when do you think is a good time to ask her."_

_"I don't know man, but I don't think she is ready to get married yet." Damon was now standing up by the window almost looking like he was running out of air._

_"You're saying I shouldn't ask her to marry me?"_

_"Yeah at least not yet."_

_"Damon, are you in love with Bonnie?"_

_"Uhh that's crazy." Damon let the words he believed to be true roll off his tongue. "I don't love anyone except myself." Kyle nodded his head knowing that even if Damon couldn't see it he did love the witch. And when he realized it Bonnie might leave him for the blue eyed vampire. He wasn't pleased with that answer, but it did answer the question._

_"The way you answered that lets me know it's a yes." He opened the door angry and went downstairs. Damon didn't know what to say he truly believed that he didn't love her, he cared for her but love. It was a feeling he didn't want to feel after the Katherine fiasco._

_Kyle ran downstairs and bumped into Bonnie who was getting ready to make her way upstairs. "Where you going?" She said placing her hands on his chest. He moved away from her and grabbed his jacket._

_"I got to go for a walk I'll be back later." Bonnie leaned in to kiss him on the lips but he moved his head and her lips landed on his cheek. She felt that it was weird but maybe he needed to think of something, maybe he needed space. _

_"Bye." She said as he walked out. He mumbled bye to her as he shut the front door. Bonnie didn't want to be alone now. Kyle's rejection of her had made her sad. She needed someone to talk to. She walked upstairs to Gracie's room but she could hear Adam and her laughing on the other side. Not a good idea tonight she thought. She walked down the hall some more until she came to Damon's door he was sitting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. She knocked lightly at the door. He looked up to see her standing with her arms crossed._

_"Can I come in?"_

_"I was just about to go to sleep." He said standing up and walking to the other side of the bed. "Are you okay?"_

_Bonnie walked in and sat on the bed, "Did Kyle say anything to you?"_

_"No, why?" He lied._

_"I think it's something on his mind." Damon bit his lip as he sat on the bed._

_"Maybe he was just in a rush because he forgot to do something or just needed some time alone."_

_"I guess." She still didn't understand he had been alright at dinner. Maybe Damon was right._

_"Maybe, I don't know the guy like you know him." Damon explained getting under the covers. She looked over to the TV to see that the Bourne Ultimatum was coming on. She lay down on his bed, moving him over._

_"Hey, the Bourne Ultimatum."_

_"Yeah Bonnie, why not just lay in my bed without asking me."_

_"We slept in beds before together and all I want to do is watch the movie."_

"_Don't you have a room?_

"_Your point?"_

"_Go to it."_

"_But I like bothering you. It's so much fun."_

"_Glad to know that you find my being annoyed fun." Bonnie shushed Damon trying to pay attention to the movie. He didn't like that she couldn't shush him in his own room. Damon leaned forward behind the witch and pulled her back tickling her all over._

_"Da-Damon st-stop." she said in between laughing. The witch had fallen backwards on the bed as he continued._

_"Now next time there will be no shutting me up in my room or I won't stop." He explained finally stopping._

_"What so you can pull me away from my conversations for stupid things but I can't get you to be quiet for a movie?"_

_"This is my room. So I make the rules."_

_"Ass."_

_"I know." He said moving so that he could make room for her. He gave Bonnie some of his covers._

_"Damon?" He looked at her then realized the problem. From all the nights of sleeping in the same bed at hotels he had forgot._

_"That's right forgot you like to sleep next to the window." He rolled over and Bonnie sat up against the headboard. He looked up at her, "That better?"_

_"Yeah thanks. You know Damon, I love you." his face changed again and Bonnie hurried to finish before he got the wrong impression and she scared him away. "I mean like I love Matt." She said and noticed he was relaxing himself. _

_He felt like it was not what he wanted to hear. She waited for him to answer back but he never did. She was fine with it and turned her head to the television._

_Kyle had got back at 4 in the morning. He went upstairs to his room to see that Bonnie wasn't there. He was getting ready to walk to Gracie's room when he walked by Damon's door. He opened it and stood there watching the witch and vampire in the bed together. Damon had his hands wrapped around her waist. Kyle shut the door back and left again. Something had to be done about this; the vampire had to be taken care of._

**~End of Flashback~**

"This is like a soap opera" Caroline exclaimed watching her friend.

"Wait a minute you said Grace and Kyle were siblings how come they both aren't vampires like Stefan and Damon or witches?" Elena asked.

"Well they aren't blood relatives. They were both adopted. Kyle said his mother's side of the family had been witches and Grace had got turned when she was in college. They had been so close that none of the other stuff mattered and they stayed in each other's lives."

"That's why she settled for me." Matt said. Bonnie shook her head.

"So what happened get to the part where you killed them." Stefan looked towards Bonnie. "Sorry if that sounded blunt. I know killing someone isn't something you want to relive but some of us in here have had to kill before."

"Except me and my finance." Matt said happily.

"Lucky you." Tyler said smiling at his friend.

"I mean come on did you guys expect to never kill anything, a werewolf, vampires, a witch and a slayer just going through knife with no types of threats."

"I'm the slayer, Awesome." Elena said happily and got a glare from Matt. "Sorry."

"Listen, I know that supernatural things should get use to the fact that they may have to kill something but I can't. It was terrible how they died and every time I think of it I make myself sick."

"It's that bad." Tyler asks

"I didn't plan on it being that bad but that's how it turned out."

**~Flashback~**

_"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked Kyle as they walked hand in hand the street._

_"I know I have been kind of rude to you lately but I'm going to make it up to you." Bonnie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She was glad he had said that because she didn't know what was happening to him. They walked in silence before her thoughts traveled off to Damon. He said that he had wanted to tell her something tonight. He seemed to be in a serious mood, as he was about to speak Kyle knocked on the door. He asked was she ready to go, she wanted to stay and talk to Damon to make sure he had been okay but he insisted that she go. Walking out the door she looked back to see a look she had never seen before on his face. It was hard to explain, mostly because sometimes his facial expressions didn't match his actual emotions. "We're here."_

_Bonnie looked around and she didn't know where here was."Okay am I missing something. We are standing by the woods."_

_"I know but remember how you told me you came from a small town in Virginia where everywhere you turned there was trees. You said that you loved connecting to nature because it made you feel at one with the world and with your powers. So I figured you'd like to go for a walk and practice some with me, maybe I'll teach you a thing or two." She laughed and followed him in the woods._

"_So that is how you make things move quietly. That didn't take as much energy as I thought..." _

"_I know it's a great thing to use when you don't have a lot of energy." Kyle smiled as he walked up to Bonnie and kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_"Damon." She said more in a whisper than out loud but he still happened to hear her. He backed up and stared at the witch who was about to explain._

_"Why are you calling Damon's name?"_

_"I can feel him. Something's wrong we have to go." Bonnie grabbed his hand but he didn't move. She turned back around "Come on we have to hurry up."_

_"I'm sure he can handle himself he's an old vampire."_

_"If you won't go then I'll go by myself."_

"_Why do you care so much for him? Didn't he do all these horrible things to you and your friends, yet you want to save him from something that is inevitable."_

_"That was a very long time ago Damon has changed…some. He doesn't kill unless necessary and he cares about me now just like I care about him."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Huh, that's crazy."_

_"That's the same thing he said. The both of you can't see it but you love each other."_

_"No I love you and I care for Damon. He has become a good friend of mines."_

_"You care for him more than you love me." She watched him silently not having anything to say back. "That's why those demons are attacking him."_

_"How do you know what's attacking him. All I said was we needed to help him." Kyle stood there silent he had given himself up. Bonnie was now figuring out all of this in her head. She let go of his hands and stepped back. "Bonnie I just want us to be together without the chance of you ever leaving me for him."_

_"So you try and get him killed. What the hell is wrong with you? Killing him isn't going to make me stay with you."_

_"You're going to be sad and need someone to console you."_

_"How can you think like that? Something is really off about you."_

_"Well that's what they told me would happen."_

_"Who?"_

_"Some woman and man I met at the bar." _

_"You're listening to strangers-you know what I don't have time for this." She turned and started walking away._

_"How exactly are you going to find him? By the time you get there it's going to be too late." she turned back and looked at him, he was right she had no idea exactly where Damon was. But she was going to figure it out. _

_She closed her eyes and all her thoughts became about Damon and him only. She then had a clear image of him and she kept telling herself that that was where she wanted to be. Kyle watched as his witch began to disappear, he was amazed at the show of power. He had never seen someone teleport before he didn't even know how to himself. So he reached in his pocket and took out the spell the couple had given him to take him directly to the battlefield._

_Bonnie opened her eyes to all the noise around her there were bodies being thrown and something screaming out in pain. She was looking for Damon who she found up against a tree with something's hand around his neck and a stake quickly heading to his heart. Bonnie didn't think twice before she threw stake out of the beasts hand and he flew across the opening into another tree. _

_She ran up to him holding his head up. He was bleeding and she knew it would quickly heal but he was getting weak. "Bonnie is that you?"_

_"Yeah it's me Damon I'm going to get you out of here?"_

_"What about Adam?" Bonnie looked around and noticed for the first time that he was out there fighting too. He threw the thing off of him and ran beside the two._

_"Would you like to explain to me what is happening?" Bonnie said still holding Damon._

_"I came out here looking for Damon and I see these demons attacking him." They began to help Damon up, when she heard Kyle's voice._

_"I can't let him leave here alive."_

_"Well I'm glad I'm already dead." Damon said weakly as he smiled._

_"Why not we aren't going to hurt you, we are just going to take him and leave you alone."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Adam asked baffled._

_"Adam you can go this has nothing to do with you."_

_"I'm not going to let you kill Bonnie and Damon."_

_"No only he's going to die and if you don't move my sister is going to lose her husband."_

_"I can't do that and you know your sister wouldn't either."_

_"She's not here right now so I don't care." _

_"Well I guess I'm dying with him then."_

_"Fine by me." Kyle began to smile and before I knew it the beast had came from behind Adam and ripped his head off. Bonnie screamed at the sight as tears began to fall down. She watched as he pulled out a gun. "My friends told me about this, I mean why couldn't I think of this. It's easier than having to get up close to the vampire."_

_"Please don't do this. I will go with you if you just don't kill him." He hesitated and brought the gun down. Bonnie then felt the two beast garb her arms pulling her away from a very weak Damon._

_"Bonnie" She heard Damon say "Thanks for trying to help me." She began to tear up._

_"The keyword there is trying. Because you still have to die a deal is a deal." Kyle held the gun up and shot twice at Damon's heart. Bonnie collapsed in the demons arms bursting out in tears. He went to go check the body and then walked over to Bonnie cupping her chin. He snatched it away still crying form the fact that Damon was really gone. "Now that that is over burn the body."_

_Once she heard that something in Bonnie cracked and she felt this power start to overwhelm her. The wind became so strong that the trees looked like they were bending. Kyle looked up but instead of being frightened he laughed. "Sweetie am I really suppose to be scared by this. I taught you almost everything you know." He hadn't heard anything from her so he turned around to see the image of the two demons floating in midair, their heads shaking and twisting. He followed his gaze down to the witch and she was still looking down at the ground._

_"Stop it" He said the fear becoming evident in his voice "Put them down or I will shoot you." She still had her head down, so Kyle began to shoot at her. When he was out of bullets he realized that the bullets hadn't touched her, they were still floating in front of her. He looked up and saw the heads come off the demons body as they collapsed. _

_He began to take steps back and before he knew it he was running leaving the witch behind him. Then he felt a pain in his leg as he started to stumble. There was another that hit him in the back and at once he felt the other bullets all over. He fell on his back as the witch finally began to make her way over to him._

_"You really shouldn't have killed Adam and Damon. I would have let you go."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to do it." She looked in his eyes and Kyle saw something there, it was bad but it was only a feeling he got and the thing about it was it had actually come from a good place. She lifted his body in the air, while she watched him grasps for breathe._

_Damn, Damon thought as he felt the pain that had come from the bullet wounds. Good thing the idiot didn't know exactly where the heart was. He sat up and looked around until his eyes landed on Bonnie and a very injured Kyle trying to breathe. Standing up, he walked slowly over to where they stood, _

_"Bonnie?" he grabbed her shoulder and he could feel how tense she was. Since she didn't turn around he walked in front of her and what he saw almost frightened him. It wasn't his sweet bubbly best friend who had enjoyed there hostile banter, it was something else completely in her eyes, anger, violence and hatred._

_He shook her shoulders trying to get her to come back, "Bonnie are you still in there?" She looked directly at him and he could see her answer was yes. _

_"Can you get her to get me down?" Damon had ignored him and was still staring at the green eyed witch who had glanced back up at Adam, throwing his body against a tree. He heard a crack and knew that was the end of him. Now all he wanted to do was get her back to him. He had no idea how to do that, so he did what came to mind, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately until they had to separate for air. "I love you."_

_Bonnie opened her eyes and stared back at Damon. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her, so she answered it how she though it should be. "I love you too." she answered back. He looked at her and saw that his girl was back. She observed her surroundings and started to feel weird. "How are we going to explain this to Gracie, her brothers dead and her husband's gone?_

_"We're not we are just going to leave." She looked around and her eyes fell on a section in the woods."What's wrong?"_

_"I think somebody's watching us." He followed her line of sight but since he had been weak he didn't have the energy to see who it was. He grabbed her hand and pulled Bonnie with him in the opposite direction. They had gone directly to the house to grab their things because they knew Gracie was working late tonight. Once everything was done they headed back on the road. Hoping they could forget this day._

**~Flashback~**

"Wow!" Elena said sitting on the edge of her seat. "So wait you didn't actually kill her husband, the demon did."

"Yeah but I might as well have."

"I'm having a hard time believing that Bonnie." Stefan said staring at the witch who was looking at him as well.

"It is something that she feels when it comes to the situation." She heard Damon say from across the room. He shifted at the thought of that day.

"Besides all the dying, it kind of reminds me of a love story." Every eye was Caroline who just sank back into Matt's arm.

"Anyway, that is why she wants them dead and if she is anything like her brother I may be included on the list. So I was going to ask Stefan and Elena if it was okay if Caroline and Matt stayed here until this mess was over."

"Why can't we stay at home? I mean I don't invite anybody in my house?"

"Yeah but Gracie knows other creatures besides vampires who can easily come in when your asleep."

"They can do that here too."

"Yeah but you have Stefan, Damon and Elena here to help protect you."

"And what about you and Tyler what if she changes her mind and comes after one of you." Bonnie hadn't thought about her going after Tyler. Now she just wanted them all to be together and it was as if Stefan had read her mind.

"Everybody can stay here until this is over. We have plenty of room and I wouldn't mind the company" He said giving them a smile. Bonnie thanked him, hopefully this would make everything easier, but she knew soon enough Gracie would be looking for them no matter where they were.

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed!**

_~SecretLife92~_

Preview for the next chapter:

_"Caroline can we talk."_

_"Well, I'm sorry too."_

_"Damon calm down. They said she was outside."_

_"Is that what you think, really?"_

_"I'm not saying that."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always thinks for the faves, alerts and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the CW.**

_Summary: Grace makes a phone call. Bonnie talks to Caroline and comes to a realization. Grace pays Bonnie a visit._

**Chapter 10**

Grace sat in the chair staring at the forests. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to them. They were going to be furious but she had to tell them because if they had found out from someone else that would be it for her. Though she had to admit she wasn't really scared of them, but had liked them. They had convinced her to do this in the first place.

She thought about the day she met them. Well she didn't really meet them they were inside her head when she found Kyle and Adam with two other demons in the woods. They told her that her friend the witch had done it. Of course Grace didn't believe it because how could Bonnie do something that hurt her to the breaking point. But eventually they had convinced her that Bonnie was responsible for it. She wanted to see Bonnie and do some damage. She found Damon and Bonnie on a beach in Cali. There they were smiling and happy, it reminded her of her and Adam. Grace thought how could she just kill them then enjoy her life like it never happened. The witch should be suffering just like she was.

She watched as Damon and Bonnie had played in the water splashing each other. At that moment she figured that she didn't just want her to die she wanted her to suffer. That's when she went through her change and began her journey to Mystic Falls, Va.

As Grace picked up the phone to call them, she waited patiently and thought about how they were the ones to tell them everything she needed to know about Bonnie. They had told her everything about the witch that she had no clue about. Like where exactly she lived, who her best friends were, what family she had left, and the history of the Bennett line of witches.

At first Grace was surprised that someone could know so much about Bonnie because even when they were friends she had never told her that much information. She and Damon's answers for everything had always been vague. One time she had asked Damon what his brother's name was and he responded with, it doesn't matter. Now that she thought about it they had always been secretive. She was getting ready to think of other situations they were mysterious but someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello, we have a problem. Bonnie got to them." She listened on the other side as one of them spoke calmly; she assumed it was the man.

"We told you to keep them locked up with someone watching them?"

"I did but she and her group of friends helped them escaped. I thought you said they were all fighting." Grace waited to hear them get angry.

"Well I guess they made up. Where were you when they came?"

"I was…" She didn't want to tell them, it was bad enough she wasn't there. "I was getting something to eat."

"Now we have to get them back and kill them as soon as you see them."

"But they are expecting it now. The witch probably has found a way to make sure everyone is protected, with the help of the Salvatore brothers of course."

"I don't care. Get your ass back out there and get rid of them. This is what you wanted so get it done before we have to come and clean up your mess." He hung up the phone, making Grace angry.

She didn't see him in this God forbidden place trying to help her. She knew that she would need extra help now.

Bonnie sat in the Salvatore library reading through her Grams spell book. She thought maybe soon enough she could have one of her own, but then she thought Grams wouldn't mind if she added her own spells to it. Then it wouldn't be Grams it would be the Bennett's Spell book. Bonnie liked the sound of that.

She had been sitting in here since she woke up trying to find a way to get rid of Gracie. Killing her wasn't going to be a part of the plan, but she had to be ready just in case she had no choice. She was thinking of a plan so that it could just be over with. Bonnie was about to grab another book when the smell of pancakes filled the air. Following the smell she ended up in a kitchen with Caroline and Elena.

"Good Morning." She said sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Hey Bonnie, what are you reading?" Elena asked flipping over the pancake.

"Uhh, the spell book, I figured that I better prepare myself for anything and everything when it comes to Grace. She can be just as devious as her brother." Elena smiled as she began to pour the batter in the pan. Bonnie looked over to Caroline who was getting the orange juice out the fridge. Once Caroline had caught her looking she gave her a small smile.

"Caroline can we talk." Bonnie asked placing the spell book on the table.

"I'm helping Elena with breakfast right now." She then saw Matt appear. "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning ladies." He greeted them going over to give Caroline a kiss.

"Please." Bonnie asked. She knew she shouldn't be begging to talk to her but she wanted to know how she felt about the whole situation. She had spoken and made up with everyone except her. Matt looked between the two and he wanted her to go.

"Can you go Care? I'll help Elena with the rest." She looked at him and he could tell she didn't want to talk to Bonnie.

"Yeah Matt can help. He's no Bobby Flay but I'm sure he can scramble eggs and pour drinks." Elena said holding the box of eggs to him.

"Okay." She placed the juice carton down and they went out the back door. Bonnie mouthed thank you to Matt and Elena as she followed.

When they got outside, Caroline sat on the bench as she waited for her to start. "Look Caroline, I don't know why you are still mad at me. So I wanted to know could you tell me."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. Bonnie didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but she waited patiently until she spoke. "I wasn't wrong. You were the reason Matt had got taken."

"Yeah but I got him back."

"That doesn't change the fact you came in my house telling me that I didn't care about the safety of my husband."

"You're right Caroline and I apologize. It was wrong for me to say that."

"But you said it any way. That was one of the worst things someone could say to me and it only added on to the fact that you left five years ago without so much as a good bye." Now Bonnie could see her real feelings were surfacing. "Then I learn that you have been talking to Matt all this time but didn't want to talk to me."

"I tried to call you and you wouldn't answer my calls. You said you wanted nothing to do with me."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't try anyway."

"You wanted me to call you all the time even if you didn't answer. That's crazy."

"Maybe I would have eventually answered but now we'll never know. It would have showed me that you did in fact care about me."

"You know I do, and dozens of phone calls a month shouldn't have to tell you that." Bonnie was looking around really trying to understand Caroline's feelings.

"I have no way of explaining to you how I feel. You wouldn't understand." She got up and was moving to walk in the house.

"Why because I have never felt like that before, No offense Caroline but what you are trying to explain to me doesn't make any damn sense. I have lost more people I care about than you can count on one hand and some of them I was lucky enough to get back. But you have no idea what it's like to be me right now. You have never felt the emotions I have felt in past six years. Both my parents are dead and my grams; I am the only member of my family left alive today. I don't have a home or fiancé, I am not a housewife I'm not planning a wedding. The person I loved more than anything I left because of a doubt in the back of my mind." Caroline knew that Bonnie was beyond angry as she screamed at her. For some reason she could feel everything the witch was feeling. "I have no one left in my life. No one who I can confide in, the young women who were once my best of friends have moved on with their lives. Even the jocks have better things going for them than me."

Bonnie was calming down now as she finished, "I can't keep apologizing to you or asking you to forgive me. It just takes too much energy which I don't have a lot of these days. If you can't accept my apology, then we should just stop trying because I can't do this."

Caroline knew that she should just accept and have the friend she missed so much back in her life, but something just wouldn't let her do it. "I'm sorry Bonnie I can't change the way I feel."

"Well, I'm sorry too." Bonnie said turning and walking into the garden that sat in the back yard. She walked to a patch of white tulips and purple lilies, taking a seat in front of them. She grabbed one that was a little limp and thought happy thoughts. , The days when Caroline and Elena use to have sleepovers or all of them would go to the movies. She opened her eyes to see that the flower now stood erect and blossomed. If only everything had been this easy.

Damon came downstairs to see his brother and the dog sitting on the couch. He had no idea what they were talking about and truthfully didn't care. Walking into the kitchen he saw Elena, Caroline and Matt. "It smells good in here. Good enough to eat."

"Glad you think we did a good job cooking." She smiled at him placing the plates on the table.

"I wasn't talking about the food." he said staring at Caroline's neck.

"Don't try it." Matt said catching his eyesight.

"Don't worry, I promised someone I wouldn't do it to anyone she knows and I keep my promises." Elena smiled and went into the living room to get Ty and Stefan.

"So where's the lovely witch? I went into her room and didn't see her." Matt looked at Caroline who continued to look down. "I know you all heard me."

"She's outside." Caroline said finally looking up. Damon could tell something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Neither of them said anything, which only made him worry more. "What the hell happened?" Stefan had walked into the kitchen trying to understand what was wrong with him.

"Damon calm down. They said she was outside."

"I know that but I want to know why and don't say it's nothing because looking at her I can tell it was something."

"We got in a little argument; she went to sit in the garden." Damon was about to say something when Bonnie appeared in the back door.

"I'm fine, Damon. I could hear you all the way outside." She said moving towards the counter where everyone was staring at her. "Are we going to eat?"

"Yeah." Elena said, as everyone moved to the table. They sat down and began to dig in.

"This is good." Tyler said stuffing his mouth.

"Whoa there Ty." Elena said with a smile on her face. "You can't just throw it down." Caroline asked Matt for the syrup. Stefan noticed that everyone at the table had been included in the conversation besides Bonnie. She had actually not said a word since they sat down at the table.

"Bonnie are you okay?" He asked which resulted in everyone looking over to her. "You haven't eaten a thing or said anything."

She played with the food on her plate until she dropped it and looked at everyone. "I have been thinking about something. You guys all have something great going for you. Matt and Caroline are getting married, Stefan and Elena plan to, Tyler is working on becoming mayor of Mystic Falls. Who would have thought?" Every one watched her trying to understand where she was getting to. "You guys have homes and jobs. You pretty much live normal lives here, half of you being supernatural."

"What are you saying?" Matt said now afraid to where his friend was going.

"I have grown away from all of you and your lives have been great, until I returned."

"Bonnie, don't say what I think you're about to say." Damon said.

"What is she about to say?" Elena asked getting scared as well.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls, again." Everyone was surprised at this revelation.

"What about Grace?" Caroline asked.

"I'll leave when I'm finish with her of course." No one was eating now.

"Bonnie that's crazy we just got you back and now you're leaving again?" Elena asked. Bonnie knew this was going to happen and she was prepared for everything they threw her way.

"I'll keep in contact this time with everybody."

"Bullshit." Damon said staring at her.

"Listen I wasn't really asking for any of your opinions. When this is all over I am leaving."

"Is that the only reason why or is there something else?" Stefan said looking down at her.

She sighed then breathed in, "Besides what I already said. I feel like I don't belong here anymore. There is no one here for me anymore. All my family is dead, the people who cared for me unconditionally. With them gone this just isn't home anymore to me. I don't have one."

"Is that what you think, really?" Damon said his body fully facing her. "You think none of us give a damn about your well being. If that was the case you wouldn't be staying here and we wouldn't be helping you to get rid of this red head bitch."

"I..."

"I'm not done yet." Bonnie sat back as he continued. "For a smart person, you could be the biggest dumbass. If you think we don't care. If you think I don't care, then the last three years was nothing right. I mean nothing to you."

"I'm not saying that."

"If you leave that's exactly what you are saying." He waited for her to say something but she didn't. He got out of his chair, grabbing his leather jacket out of the living room and leaving.

There was silence at the table. No one knew what to say. So Bonnie thought she needed to get out of the house for a while.

"I'm going to stop by my house to pick up a few things. I'll be back later." she pushed herself out the chair and left, leaving everyone with something to think about. Bonnie didn't want to leave her friends, it was the last thing she wanted to do but it had to be done.

Bonnie had been gone for two hours now. It was about one o'clock when she decided to make her way back over to the boarding house. She knew that being out alone wasn't a good idea for her but she had been on alert. Her eyes were on the road in front of her when she heard the voice. _I__**'m coming for you, Bon.**_ She looked over to see Gracie sitting in the passenger seat. _**I'm going to kill them both and save you for last**_. Blinking she looked back to the chair to see Grace was gone. Her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller I.D. and it said Stefan.

"Hello?" She sounded scared.

"You sound like you just witnessed a murder. Is everything fine?" He asked concerned on the other side.

"Grace was just in my car."

"Is she still there?"

"No she wasn't really here, if you understand what I'm saying."

"I don't. You mean you could hear her?"

"And see her then she disappeared."

"Where are you at we're coming to get you?" Before Bonnie could answer Grace was standing in the middle of the street and Bonnie swerved into a pole to miss her. Grace walked up to the window and looked in. _**You're all going to die**_. That was the last Bonnie heard before she slipped into the darkness.

Bonnie was sitting at the edge of the gurney in the emergency room. Thankfully there was no major damage done, though there was now a big bruise on her forehead. "Here you can take this for the head ache."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Next time make sure you get some sleep before you go out driving." She had told them she fell asleep at the wheel because it was no way he would believe a vampire ghost. She walked out into the waiting room to see Stefan and Elena sitting patiently until she came out. Elena came to her side wrapping her hands around her.

"Bonnie you had us scared for a moment." She said.

"I heard the screeching of the tires." Stefan added walking beside them as they made their way out. "When we got there the ambulance was already there."

"Where's my car?" Bonnie asked.

"Tyler drove it back to our house, said him and Matt would fix it." She looked at them. "Come on. We're going to take you back to the house."

**A/N:**** So there you go. It was kind of a filler chapter until I think of something else to write.**

**In other news is anyone else excited that Vampire Diaries is coming back on in two days. I am. LOL. I can't wait for bad-ass Bonnie and Katherine. Even Tyler's story line is too exciting. **

**Sorry there is no preview for next chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**

**~Secretlife92~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's hoping this makes up for that.**

_Chapter 11_

Bonnie sat listening as her friends spoke. She had filled them in on what had happened to her before she got here and they all seemed to be spurting out ideas of what to do or what was to come. She realized that Damon was still not back yet and it almost made her want to tear up.

"Its settled, no one leaves without Bonnie, Tyler, Damon or Me." Stefan said finally coming to a conclusion. "That means Caroline, Elena and Matt should never be by themselves."

"What about you four? Apparently she can still hurt you?" Elena threw in.

"We won't go anywhere either."

"I feel like a prisoner." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Sorry but it's the best way to keep everyone safe." Elena said understanding in her voice, having gotten use to being stuck in her home on plenty occasions.

Bonnie got up and clutched Stefan's arm leading him into the kitchen. "Have you heard from Damon?"

"Not since he left from the breakfast table. Why do you see something?"

"No."She was about to turn to enter the living room again when Stefan called her name.

"Bonnie. My brother can be very emotional—if that wasn't proven by the fact that he spent all that time trying to get someone out of the tomb." Pause. "I don't know exactly how you and Damon came to be in love but I do know you leaving him again won't be the best thing for him. I may be out of place saying this seeing as though you have learned more about my brother in the past three years than I have learned in the past hundred and some odd ones."

"Thank you." He nodded his head and left Bonnie in the kitchen to think. She couldn't take this anymore Grace wanted her and that's what she was going to get. She saw Damon enter the manor and take a seat on the spot where she had just moved from.

Even after all this time they still would do anything for her. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt, not on her watch. She was staring at her friends when an idea slipped into her mind. One that kills Gracie, keeps her friends safe, and helps her leave all at the same time. Walking through the living room as Tyler was talking, she passed them not taking note to anything they were saying, when she heard Matt call after her. "Bonnie?"

"Hmm?" She said quickly facing the entire room.

"Where are you going?"

"My head still hurts. I'm just going to take a nap. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Damon didn't believe that, so he hurried up to her grabbed her elbow, and whispered to her "What the hell are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie we dated I know when you're lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about my head hurts I'm going to take a nap." He let her go, knowing full well that if she didn't want him to know, he wasn't going to find out until the last minute. She had no idea that this vampire was going to be keeping an eye on her.

A week had passed since Bonnie's accident and they hadn't had any run-ins with Grace. If they didn't know any better they would have assumed that she wasn't coming after them anymore but Bonnie and Damon knew she was planning and taking her time.

Caroline awoke in the middle of the night, her bladder ready to explode. She was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Bonnie in the hallway. "Bonnie is that you?" She asked, straining her eyes to see in the dark.

"Yeah, I was just thirsty went downstairs to get something to drink."Even though Caroline hadn't really spoken to her friend in five years, she could tell something was off about the witch. She seemed to be stumbling but stopped to hold herself up against the railing.

"Are you alright?" she said about to make her way over to the green-eyed brunette.

"I'm fine." she said rushing into the other room and shutting the door behind her. Caroline thought it was weird but maybe that was how new Bonnie was. She got back in the bed forgetting the events of tonight.

Damon sat in bed, thoughts of Bonnie feeling his head. The witch had been avoiding him only talking to him when she needed information. Today was going to be the day they actually spoke. He was going to convince her anyway he could to stay and be with him and her friends. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He sat up and threw on a shirt, walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Damon," She greeted, "Is it okay if I come in for a minute?"

"What do you want?"

"It's about Bonnie." He opened the door then walked back to sit on his bed.

"I thought you hated her." He said to Caroline as she stood by the door.

"I don't hate her. I was just so hurt that she had put Matt in that position." Damon showed faux understanding, giving her his trademark smirk that said I don't care, "Let me ask you this then, If Stefan had done something and it ended up putting Bonnie in harms why, what would you do?"

He thought for a moment about it and maybe the blonde did have a point. If Stefan had done anything to harm Bonnie he would be beyond pissed at his brother. "Alright what's this about then?"

Caroline was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. He walked over to it and Elena came in his room shutting the door behind her. "I think something's going on with Bonnie…Caroline?"

"Hey Elena?"

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The same thing you are."Damon answered for her.

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Caroline said intrigued.

"Well after that argument, I thought you didn't." Caroline explained again to Elena as Damon listened in. His thoughts went back to why they were here. Bonnie. He began to think that maybe he should be more worried about his girl.

"Like what?" He said interrupting the two. They looked over to him as he repeated himself. "What do you think's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly. She only comes out of her room for two hours every day. She barely eats and it looks like she's just exhausted." He began to think more about it and he jumped out of his bed alarmed and grabbed a shirt. "Damon what is it?"

He ignored Elena and Caroline as he sped to Bonnie's room knocking on the door. "Bonnie, open up." The sound of his knocking woke everyone from their slumber. As they came into the hall watching Damon continue to bang on the door, Tyler spoke.

"Can't you just hear if she's in there?"

"Bonnie only lets me hear her or sense her when she wants to. I could try but it wouldn't do any good if she doesn't want to be bothered with."

"So why don't you just break the knob and enter the door." He moved his hand to the door knob and he quickly bought it back after feeling the heat on them. "What the hell was that?"

"She doesn't want me to come in." he went back to banging on the door, and hitting it with his shoulders. Stefan and Tyler soon came to his side putting all their power into opening the door, as Caroline, Matt, and Elena called out to her. After the second try the door flew open. They made their way in to see an empty room.

"She's not even in here." Caroline said looking around.

"She has to be close in order to do that spell she just did."

"How do you know?" Elena said fear growing for her friend.

"I just know." He closed his eyes he needed to clear his head. "Alright everybody spread out and search." They moved quickly dispersing everywhere.

Damon, Stefan, and Tyler was checking outside when they heard someone scream. Running into the house, they followed the sound and ended up in the Basement. "She's in there?" Caroline said moving out the way for them to come and see. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

Damon looked inside to see Bonnie attempting a spell, "Bonnie what are you doing?"

She stopped and looked towards him, "I'm saving you." She closed her eyes and continued to chant. He turned to Stefan getting ready to ask him to help tear the door off the hinges when he saw his brothers face change. Then a mere second later he felt his fangs protrude.

"She's bleeding." Stefan said moving faster now beside Damon. They looked in and saw her cutting herself.

"Bonnie, stop right now." Damon yelled.

"This is the only way I can save you all." As the blood dripped it began to form a symbol on the floor. Damon and Stefan moved faster finally breaking the lock that held the door closed. They rushed in to grab her. Damon got there first, and then something hit him.

"Something's not right." He said standing over her body. Everyone came in to see what he was talking about. "No," he said rushing to the door but it slammed in his face. He looked back through the group to see that the body and blood on the ground was gone.

"If this isn't Bonnie then…" Matt started but was interrupted by a voice.

"I'm right here." She said peering through the cell window.

"Let us out of here." Damon told her.

"I can't, like I said this is the only way to save all of you."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to let us out of here, now." Bonnie's eyes began to tear up, closing them she whispered a few words and soon Damon, Stefan, and Tyler fainted.

"What did you do?" Elena said rushing next to Stefan's side.

"They're fine. I put Wolf's bane and Vervain in the air. They'll be up by the time I'm finished doing what I need to do."

"How could you do this?"Caroline said as her and Matt sat beside Tyler.

"You were right Care, this is my fault. They took Matt because of me, and I'm pretty sure she will kill you all as soon as she gets the chance. I can't let that happen, I won't." she was turning to leave when Matt spoke.

"So you're just going to leave us in here?"

"When I'm gone the door will open by itself. I'll be done with Gracie and out of Mystic falls and your lives for good."

"Bonnie…" Elena began but was cut off by her friend.

"I love you all. Make sure you tell Damon that, it doesn't matter what it meant anymore, I love him." Elena's eyebrow raised in confusion, Bonnie just smiled. "He'll know what it means."

"So that's it." She continued to walk as Caroline spoke. Good-bye was the last words they heard from Bonnie when her footsteps faded.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: To thank you all for the reviews, faves, and alerts I thought I'd put up the chapter earlier than expected. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 12

The moment had come. Bonnie was moving swiftly in the forest towards Grace. It was time for this to all be over with and for her to face her past. She had known Kyle and Adam's death would come back to bite her in the ass, only it didn't bite her, it smiled in her face and instead unleashed its fury on the people she loved. That day she should have just told Gracie what she did. Maybe then she would have understood better. She would have told her friend that her brother was maniacal and her husband had died trying to help save them, maybe then Bonnie wouldn't have been in this situation and her friend wouldn't be trying to kill her.

Since she was already thinking of 'what if's', her mind wandered back to her friends trapped in the cell at the manor. What if she had never come back, what if she never left in the first place, what if she didn't fall in love with Damon, what if Elena never met the Salvatore brothers, what if she hadn't loved Kyle. It was a lot of what if's and it was too late to do anything different about most of them, so since she couldn't change it she would sure as hell try to fix it, even if she ended up dead because of it.

_Grams I wish you had been here to help guide me through all of this_, Bonnie thought, _well it's too late now. What's done is done. Can you just be here for me now? _She was silent for a moment as a faint breeze moved past her, it felt familiar. Ascending the stairs to the cabin where Grace had been the last time they had come, the energy in her was ready to knock down the door and enter but she heard the woman's voice behind her.

"Look who it is? Little Miss Bonnie Bennett, I have to say I'm surprised you're here I thought I would have to come to you instead."

"Here I am." Grace smiled.

"So where's the rest of the Scooby's?" She looked around waiting for someone else to appear, but they never did.

Bonnie walked back down the steps a little closer to the red head. "They couldn't make it."

"I'm not bad enough for all of you to gang up on; I think you just hurt my feelings."

"When we're finished here that's not all that's going to hurt." Grace's smile turned into uncontrollable laughter causing the other creatures behind her to laugh as well.

"Oh Bonnie, Do you really think that's going to happen?" The corner of the witch's mouth rose forming a slight smirk on her face. With a swift of her hand a branch flew into the vampire's torso causing her face to twist into pain.

"Seems you learned some new tricks," Grace said pulling the wood from her chest. Speeding towards the witch, the vamp threw her into the door knocking it down.

Bonnie stumbled to get up but once she had her balance she realized that Grace wouldn't stand still. All she saw was a blur of red hair as she spun in circles. She thought of a spell that would slow the vamp down.

After repeating it for the third time without anything happening, Grace finally stopped right in front of the witch. "What did you do to me?" Bonnie asked the anger seeping through her confident exterior.

"My witches put a protection spell on me. So nothing that attempts to harm me can. That means even your spells are useless." Grace said circling the witch as if she were a predator. The vampire's smile returned as she grabbed Bonnie by the neck, closing her hands tighter around the petite witch's throat.

Death isn't what Bonnie meant when she told her friends that she would be out of Mystic Falls and their lives for good, but that's what it was coming to. _Maybe it was best_, she thought. She was about to faint when she felt her body being thrown across the room and out the window.

Grace stood looking over the witch. "Did you really think you were going to come to my territory and beat me all by yourself?" Bonnie stood up holding herself against a tree.

"Well no. I thought I would take out your house pets first, just like Kyle and Adam." Grace now had Bonnie pinned to a tree nowhere to escape to. The rage was pouring out of her at the mention of Kyle and Adam

"How stupid can you be? You're going to threaten me when you're weak." The grip on Bonnie tightened and Grace moved a piece of her hair over to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, friend."

* * *

Elena ran her hands through Stefan's hair. He and the others were still out. She looked over to Caroline and Matt, who were holding hands and watching over Ty. They had been in here for awhile, silence keeping them the comfort they needed. Her eyes moved over to Damon who Matt had leaned against a wall earlier. Elena knew when he woke up he was going to be extremely angry at her green-eyed friend.

"Do you think Bonnie's going to be okay?" Caroline said to Matt.

He shrugged his shoulders before he began to talk, "I don't know. I hope she will."

"You really think she's going to leave when she's done with Grace?" Elena spoke including herself in the conversation.

"Yeah, I do." Caroline looked down at the floor. She knew it was her words that had helped the witch make up her mind on whether to leave or stay. If she could have the chance to do it all over again she would have taken back everything she said that day, pulled Bon into a hug and forgave her for everything.

She knew as soon as those doors opened, she would never have the chance again because her friend would be long gone. Matt saw his fiancé tear up and wrapped his arm around her. He was opening his mouth to speak when Tyler began to cough, then Stefan and Damon soon after.

"You're okay!" Elena said hugging Stefan as tight as she could. He held her as he tried to sit up and get himself together.

"Is everybody else ok?" He asked, Elena smiled, even in tough situations he was always worried about the well being of others.

"Yeah Tyler's standing with Caroline and Matt."

"What" cough "about Damon?" Elena moved from Stefan to see that Damon was up also.

"Damon?" He stood up at the mention of his name and it took him a second to let his eyes focus. When he finally knew where he was, Matt could see the anger returning a well.

"I can't believe she did this," He coughed as he rubbed his palm over his forehead. "Locking us up in here and just going on a suicide mission. When I get to her I'm going make sure she's okay then kill her."

"Relax." Stefan said at last looking over to his brother.

"Stefan, don't tell me to relax." he yelled "Bonnie could be dead right now but instead of taking us with her she decided to be an idiot and lock her only allies in a cell unconscious." Stefan shut up because he was just as mad as his brother was, probably not as mad but his temper wasn't cool.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Damon said attempting to pull the door off the hinges, but it wouldn't budge.

"Bonnie said the door would open and you guys would wake up when she finished." Caroline said standing beside Elena now.

"Well, we're awake so why isn't the door open?"

"Maybe Bonnie didn't wake us?" Tyler said receiving weird looks from everyone in the room.

"What?" They said watching as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"That wasn't Bonnie's magic that removed the vervain and wolfs bane from the air." Damon walked over to the wolf inquiring look on his face. "I know that witches leave different residues behind when they finish using magic." He started.

Stefan began to sense the same thing, "Tyler's right, it's close to Bonnie's but not hers. It seems so familiar, though like I've sensed it before."

"That's because you have." Everyone looked around trying to determine two things, one whose voice it was and two where it was coming from.

"You all heard that right."Matt said pulling Caroline closer to him. They watched as a light formed in the center of the room, and began to mold into that of a body. Damon walked closer to the light as the others backed away. His eyes adjusted to the image and he spoke a name.

"Bennett." Everyone finally realized who it was as the light diminished.

"Grams," Elena said excitedly. Everyone's fear vanished as she gave them a big smile.

"Hello."

* * *

Bonnie flew into yet another tree. She heard the sound of her shoulder cracking. Screaming out in pain, she knew that it was dislocated now. That didn't seem to stop her though because she stood up ready for more. "Well I have to admit you do take pain well. I mean I've been tossing you around for about fifteen minutes now."

"Pain and I are old buddies. He's been by my side for years now." She held her shoulder as she spoke.

"It's about time you meet his cousin death then." Grace was coming towards Bon when a root that was poking out of the ground wrapped around her ankle. The red head looked down and pulled the root from around her but another one came up and grabbed her wrist. She was lying on the ground now when more came to encompass her.

"You said I couldn't hurt you doesn't mean anything else can't."

"Bitch," Grace was now almost completely covered by the roots.

"This is all about to be over with, you're done Gracie."

"Unlike you Bon, I came with back up." Bonnie watched her eyes move from her to someone behind her. She turned around just in time to throw the demon away from her. She looked around to see that she was surrounded. Glancing back at the ground, the roots around Grace began to go back and she stood up wiping the dirt off of herself. "I wasn't the only person you pissed off. Remember those two demons whose heads you ripped off, those are their parents."

Bonnie's eyes moved to the beast she just threw. "And those three witches that just helped me with the roots problem were from Kyle's coven." She then moved her eyes to the two warlocks and other witch. "By the way you should know that one right there is Kyle's ex-fiancé. He called off the engagement after meeting a certain Bennett."

_Kyle was engaged,_ she thought to herself, _and he had a coven I didn't know about. What else was he keeping from me? _"Then the rest of these supernatural's are pretty much friends of me and Adam."

Bonnie couldn't hide her fear anymore. Her eyes filled with tears as her breath got caught in her throat. "Scared now? You should be, but before I finally kill you and avenge my brother and husband's death I'm going to let them have a little fun with you." Grace backed out the middle of the circle, eyes never breaking contact with the witch. As one tear eventually came rolling down the green-eyed woman's face, Grace knew that this was it for the witch. Her time had finally come.

* * *

"So, no one has anything to say." Grams had been standing in the midst of silence for a minute now.

"How, who summoned you?" Stefan asked.

"My grandbaby called on me, but I can't do much as a ghost so I came to the next best thing she has."

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked fear of her friend's well-being in her voice.

Grams' face fell "You have to see for yourself." She held out her hand palm up as the image shot up. They saw Bonnie encircled by demons and other supernaturals. They could tell she was beaten badly. Her face bruised and shoulder not moving the way it was supposed to. They saw the tear roll from her eye.

"Bonnie." Damon said stepping closer to the scene in front of him, he felt like he could feel the pain she was in just by looking at her. He then saw a demon move rapidly to her, bringing his fist back it flew into her chest and sent her soaring through the air. They watched her land against a tree and saw the pain in her face. She looked down to see that a branch had pierced her against the tree unable to move.

Grams closed her hands as she saw the faces of all her grandbaby's friends. "I know Bonnie's a stubborn witch that she got from her mother. But she needs you guys more than you know." Stefan felt like Sheila meant there was something else that she needed help with, but wasn't being clear.

"Are you going to let us out of here?" Damon said the need to be there for his love surfacing.

"Yes but..." Pause "There's something none of you know about Bonnie and if you don't save her from herself you will never get her back. You will lose her to something worse than death."

No one understood what Grams was saying but as soon as she opened the cell door they hurried to her granddaughter's aide. She knew they wouldn't be able to save her baby from what she was going through until her friends saw for themselves just how much they played a part in it. Then maybe they could save her. At least she hoped that they would.

**A/N: The story is almost over. What's going to happen to our fave witch, will her friends be able to save her from herself and what's up with the stuff Grams was talking about? Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who continues to read, fave, review, or alert the story. It means a lot to know you continue to read it. **

**To clarify something Bonnie has technically be gone for six years: The first two years we don't know what she was up to; the beginning of the third year is where she met Damon in the bar; the end of the third year, fourth and a part of the fifth year were spent with Adam, Kyle, and Gracie; the other part of the fifth and the sixth year were spent with Damon and included the break-up; and this is the seventh year when Bonnie came back to Mystic Falls and all this commotion is happening.**

**Thought it should be clarified because it may play a key part in the plot of the entire story later on and may tie in with what Grams said. I don't know if that counts as a spoiler or not but I thought everyone should know. On to the story! Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

Chapter 13

Once Damon was out the room he ran as fast as he could out of the manor. He could sense where she was and the pain she was feeling and that's what he followed. He knew that his brother and the wolf were behind him and they happened to be keeping up pretty well. The vampire felt like it was taking too long, he was running almost at the speed of light and it still seemed to be too slow. When he heard the screams from the witch he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was in the clearing.

He sped to the red head and knocked her back away from Bonnie and into a tree. He stood in front of her in his protective stance and soon Stefan and Tyler were beside him. "Check on Bonnie?"

Stefan turned towards the witch and leaned down towards her. "Bonnie. What the hell?"

"It hurts can you just get it out of me." He nodded his head and moved in front of her. Then he heard the voice of Grace.

"I figured she would have back up. It took you guys long enough to get here. I thought you would be here sooner."

"We were a little tied up." Damon said glancing back to Bonnie who had met his stare and he could see she wasn't sorry for what she had done.

"We'll you're here now, better late than never." Grace looked behind Damon and Tyler to see Stefan getting ready to pull the branch out of the witch's body so she wasn't pinned to the tree anymore. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you? I kind of need her out the way for now."

He ignored the last part of what she said not understanding what she meant. "Don't worry about what my brother's doing. Besides he's not you. Stefan, unpin her from the tree." Damon said looking back to his brother, who gazed for a minute then turned back to Bonnie.

"This isn't going to go well for anyone if you don't just back away." Stefan ignored her, broke the part of the branch that was poking through the front of her body, and began to pull her towards him.

Grace attempted to run for them but Damon grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the ground. She quickly moved out of his grasp but was again halted by Tyler who hit her with the huge branch he broke from one of the nearby trees. Once she was back on her feet she ordered the demons to charge at the vamp and wolf.

Stefan was almost done pulling her body from off the branch when he finally saw Elena, Matt, and Caroline running towards him. They bent down next to him, "Oh my God Bonnie." Elena said from behind Stefan.

"Look they need my help. Keep pulling her it shouldn't be that long before the branch is gone." He moved out the way to make room for Matt and went to assist his brother and Tyler.

"Okay on three we're going to pull." Matt said guiding his friends. "1, 2, 3." Bonnie was now lying on the ground holding her side.

"It looks bad." Caroline added as Elena took off her jacket.

"It's just a side wound. The branch only hit the fatty part." Bonnie said looking at it.

"What fat, Bonnie you're so small?" Elena gave a small smile as she tried to wrap something around her friend's torso.

"That should hold until we get out of here." Bonnie turned to Damon to see that they were still fighting.

"Did you bring any weapons?" She watched as each took a back pack off. "Good, we're definitely going to need those."

Damon twisted the arm of the enormous creature behind its back, breaking it off then finally getting his hands around the neck and was satisfied when he heard the snapping of it. To make sure it was dead he pulled the head off. When he looked over to the wolf and Stefan he saw they were doing the same as well.

The demons bodies were now on the ground defeated. "Come on sweetie, I use to torture people for fun. You're going to have to do way better than that." Everyone was now standing behind him, but Bonnie began to make her way to the front.

"It must be nice to have all these people care about you. Do they care about the real you, though?"

"This is the real me. Look I'm sorry about what happened with Adam and Kyle."

"This isn't about that anymore. Hasn't been since you came and got your friend and Damon."

"So why are still trying to kill me."

Grace looked at Bonnie and for the first time she could see something other than revenge and anger in her eyes. "You don't know what you were to me."

Bonnie just watched and listened as the vamp began to spill what it was that was driving her killing spree. "My family was pretty much off limits when I became this thing. I hadn't spoken to or seen them for 20 years. Kyle, Adam, and you were the only family I had left. I loved and cared for you guys with all my heart. Even Damon who let's face it was, is, and always will be an ass."

"That doesn't explain why you are still trying to kill me."

"You just left you didn't say anything or try to explain yourself. You left without as much as one word to me."

"It was for the best."

"It was what was best for you. You didn't know how I would have handled the situation you just assumed that I would be angry at you."

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have hated me?" Bonnie asked knowing for sure that anybody that was accused of killing someone would be hated by their families.

Grace shook her head, "At first I would have but who wouldn't. I would have gotten over it. I would've had my friend to be there for me to cry on her shoulder. If you would have just explained it to me, instead of thinking I would despise you."

"I didn't know." Bonnie said her pain becoming numb at the thought of it being another way the situation could have been resolved.

"Because you left," Grace screamed and then stopped as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I remember Adam use to make fun of me sometimes because when I showed people pictures of us I would call you my sister. The surprised faces they made after that comment always made me smile because they didn't know or couldn't know the way I felt about you. I would go on for hours explaining to them just how you had gotten this title and deserved it. You were the greatest friend, you listened, cared, and made me enjoy being undead. I told them you were one of the only three people I would trust with my life and would never hurt me."

"Grace." Bonnie was feeling even guiltier for the decision she made so long ago.

"But here you are fighting trying to kill me for the same friends that made you leave Mystic Falls in the first place. The brothers begin the down spiral that is your life, the best friend who was slowly moving you down the list of loved ones, the couple that spent so much time together they couldn't really see how much you were hurting until you were gone, and the wolf that was a complete jerk and had never said more than five words to you in a conversation."

Bonnie didn't have anything to say because all that stuff had been true. "I never did any of that to you."

"Neither have they."

"Damon did and now you're in love with him."

"That's different." Bonnie said trying to plead her case. "He changed."

Gracie just rolled her eyes as she continued, "I hate the fact that you can just welcome them back into your lives. They don't deserve you and you know it. That's why I still want you dead. If you don't know how to treat yourself or people who wronged you, you don't deserve to live."

"You have no right to say those things." Elena said as Bonnie turned to look towards her. "A person like Bonnie who doesn't choose who she gives her heart to but let's everyone have a piece shouldn't be killed. She surrounds herself with people who won't hurt her or try to kill her. The people she has in her life make her happy one way or another. She should be preserved because it's such a rare quality in a person. Killing her would do no good."

"It took your best friend running away, absent from your lives for six years for you to come to realization and it shouldn't have. Let me ask all of you a question. How long did it take for you to realize Bonnie was even gone? A couple of days, a few weeks, a month?"

No one answered the question because to be honest they really hadn't noticed for awhile. Elena and Caroline didn't find out until a few weeks later, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt a month later, and Damon never knew the witch had left until three years later. "From that silence I got my answer. Now let me ask you this, which one of you went looking for her after you found out she was gone?

Again the silence was as loud as the sound of the bomb. Bonnie realized that her friends really didn't care for her as much as they had claimed to back then. They had taken her for granted once they had something they didn't want to let go of, whether it was boyfriends or other things. She could feel the tension from her friends around her. They didn't move or breathe loudly or speak. She looked to Damon. **I'm sorry Bonnie.**

**It's okay you were all different people.**

"The past is the past. We are here for her now and that's all that matters." Stefan added glancing over to Bonnie and breaking the awkward silence.

"But I guess one thing is true. Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Caroline said receiving a smile from the witch.

"And the heart wants what the heart wants." Tyler started.

"And that's a person as great as Bonnie in our lives." Matt finished.

"Well it looks like you thought wrong. So let's stop reminiscing about the past and what should have been done because apparently you aren't the klutzy, sweet vampire anymore and I'm definitely not an ass—all the time. So my friend's behind me are going to help me and Bonnie kill you and your posse. And you'll think next time before you mess with someone we care about. But you won't ever get that chance, to be honest." Damon walked a bit towards Gracie smirking as he spoke.

Bonnie felt great hearing that from her friends, they were finally here for her, "You heard them."

"They told me this might happen."

"Who the hell is this they you keep talking about and they couldn't be helpful because you're going to die anyway."

"No I won't because we had a deal." Gracie said as her smile began to grow. She looked behind her and sensed something.

Bonnie's forehead creased in confusion, "What deal?"

"They promised they would help me to kill you, if..." Grace stopped now, trying to find the right words to say. "They would assist me in killing you in exchange for…"

"In exchange for what?" Bonnie screamed her patience growing thin with the vamp.

"In exchange for the lives of Damon, Stefan, and Elena." As the group of friends mouth formed O's at the sudden realization of what was actually meant behind this whole thing from the start their minds wandered.

"Who would want them dead?" Bonnie asked not taking her eyes off Grace.

"Why don't you ask them, looks like they're here?" Gracie began walking to the woods when she saw the silhouette of a person. The figure moved slowly out of the shadows and once he was standing under the light of the crescent moon and clear sky, the gang all took a good look at him.

He appeared to be maybe in his early or late 20's. His suit was so GQ, and from the way he walked Bonnie could tell the man had a certain class or etiquette about himself. "Yes why don't you ask me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Damon said looking the man up and down.

"My apologies, the name's Klaus." He said buttoning one of the buttons on his suit.

Elena looked at Stefan and then to Damon and realized that both of them were making a face like they had heard that name before or saw it somewhere. "Why does that sound familiar?" Stefan said from behind his brother.

"He's an old friend of mine." They heard the voice say as she appeared from behind Klaus.

"Katherine!" Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan said in unison.

"The one and only," She said as the beauty walked onto the field giving her trademark evil grin.

"Damn," Damon said as he shook his head. "…Should've seen that coming."

**A/N:**** Okay so tell me how you like it. Now if the story is confusing to you at all please let me know because there are going to be a few more surprises added before it's over. What do you think about Katherine being back? Do you understand where Gracie's coming from or do you think she just needs to die ASAP? What's going to happen now? Tune in next time for the shocking 14****th**** chapter. LOL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Sorry it took so long to update. Hope this makes up for it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

_**Summary: Klaus and Katherine reveal why they're in Mystic Falls and a there's a change of plans that shocks everyone. **_

Chapter 14

Matt stared at the women who looked so much like Elena. He took that back she didn't just resemble Elena she could be Elena. Finally closing his mouth he looked over to see Tyler and Caroline surprised at this new information. His fiancé's eyes moved to his and he could see that she was looking to him to see if he had known of any of this and his eyes read 'NO'. When he turned his attention back to his four friends in front of him he could see that their minds were working.

"What are you doing here?" Damon finally spoke to the woman who came to a stop beside Klaus.

"I came for what was mine, of course." She took steps towards the brothers, and slid her hand down Damon's chest and looked Stefan up and down. "I missed the both of you, so much. It's too bad that you have to die."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked wanting to understand what was happening but only received a chuckle from Katherine.

"I guess since we're going to kill you we should at least tell you why." Klaus retorted glancing at both Salvatore's. "Would you like to explain Katerina?" Elena's eyes met Stefan's and then moved back to Katherine's. Stefan swiftly moved in front of her, his protective instincts kicking in.

"From the beginning then. We'll when I faked my death all those years ago; I was trying to hide from Klaus. I was running from him for 500 years and I was getting tired of it. I had found everything that was necessary for me to finally be rid of the original. When he eventually reached me I told him how the legend was real and sparing my life would give him more power. I would help him with it and he would pardon me of death."

"What legend and why does this have anything to do with us?" Elena questioned.

"What if I was to tell you about the legend of the Fifth Gate of Hell?" Klaus said directing his attention away from Katherine and to the group in front of him.

"I've heard about that?" They all turned to look at Tyler. "I can't remember that much but it was something about a power being harnessed and whoever opened the gate could have endless possibilities to use it."

"It was said that this creature walked among the earth. The most powerful being ever to exist." Katherine said taking over for Klaus. "The witches being about balance in nature didn't like this. So for the first time ever the three enemies (witches, vampires, and werewolves) worked together to get rid of the beast. Only it wasn't possible. The energy he held was so great, that it couldn't be destroyed only moved."

"They worked together and finally defeated the beast and separated his powers from his body into five gates or boxes locked away from this realm." Stefan finished. "That's only a rumor."

"The Fifth Gate isn't a legend it's true."

"It can't be. That's impossible." Stefan said his face dropping.

"Sorry to disappoint Stef but its true and I'm helping Klaus open them."

"Why?" Damon asked curiously.

"He's allowing me to live if I can pull this off. I get a clean slate and can finally really enjoy my 'death'."

"You want to give this man all this power knowing damn well that he can be lying to you?" Damon spoke to Katherine as if she were an idiot.

"I do. Klaus has always been good at keeping his promises. He is a man of honor."

"Again" Bonnie pointed out, "How this does involve Damon, Stefan, and Elena?"

"Oh this is about all of you now." Bonnie watched as Klaus' eyes floated across all her friends. "So it turns out that the witches had this ritual they did. It involved two things. You needed to be in the right locations and have the ingredients to do it. The location is the place where they had slayed the beast and removed his power. It turns out the five gates make a pentagram and the middle of the pentagram is where I need to be once all five gates are open."

"Now here's the fun part where we find out where all of you guys come in. The ingredients include the ash of a vampire, the heart of a wolf, the soul of a human, the blood of a doppelganger, and the power of a witch. Can you guess what part each of you plays?" Katherine said looking at the group of friends who stood there trying to take all this information in.

"No!" Elena said under her breath but Katherine could still hear her as though she were standing next to her.

"And the blood of a doppelganger is very important because it's what releases the power once the gates are open." She said grimacing at Elena. Bonnie had been listening to this and taking it all in.

"We're not going to let you take us anywhere." Katherine didn't laugh this time but a smile slowly crept on her face. Bonnie looked next to her to see Klaus and Grace's smile plastered on their faces as well. Watching their faces and relaxed tone it suddenly dawned on her, but Damon got it out before she could speak.

"We're already here, aren't we?" He looked as Katherine answered.

"We're actually standing in the middle of the pentagram as we speak." They all looked down.

"So Mystic Falls is where this thing was killed? Great." Damon sarcastically mumbled. He was getting ready to move from the spot when they saw Klaus's men appear encircling them and keeping them from running. Bonnie was putting pieces together now. She looked to Grace who was smiling still.

"You knew about this."

"Yup!"

"So what are you getting out of this deal?"

"I'm getting my husband and brother back." Grace spoke as everyone watched.

Bonnie shook her head from left to right. "So this wasn't about revenge."

"No it was. The part where I was going to use Damon's ashes and Matt's soul to bring Adam and Kyle back was just icing on this wonderful cake."

Damon took in his surroundings. The Grace chick's back up were all dead bodies sprawled around. He was pretty sure he could take the few back up's that Klaus had bought. **Bonnie we can take them.**

She looked his way getting ready to answer when they both heard a voice **Do you really think you can take us? **They looked at each trying to determine who the voice had come from. "If that's all you can do, I fear for you." The man said getting looks from Damon and Bonnie.

"I know about you and Damon's mind tricks. Grace told me that you two had a strong connection. Apparently it's not that strong." Katherine smiled staring at Bonnie. She could sense the fear coming from all of them now. They were speechless. "Now that we're all at an understanding I think it's time to get this show on the road. We have to collect the supplies here because we don't want any of you trying to escape while we're making our way around."

"We aren't just going to let you take them and leave." Stefan said hoping his courage would help everyone else feel brave instead of the defeat he saw in their eyes.

"Oh but it'll only take a minute to get what I need." Before Bonnie could speak she saw the bodies of Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Damon dropping. "Told you it wouldn't take that long." Stefan bent down beside Elena holding her as Matt did the same for Caroline.

"You don't get to be unconscious. You're going to watch your friends die. That should satisfy me." Grace said grabbing Bonnie by the hair and thrashing her around a little. The witch tried to fight back but something was wrong with her powers.

"You can't do this; the power was taken away for a reason." Bonnie screamed scared for her friend's life.

"Watch me." Klaus said snapping his fingers as a sign for his men to pull Stefan, Matt, and her away. Stefan wouldn't stop fighting but they got control of him, by staking him a few times. "Why didn't you make me unconscious?"

"We need you alive to use your power. Don't worry though; the ritual will kill you so you get to die like your other friends." Bonnie watched feeling so helpless, she had tried to do a spell but the witches before her had blocked all of her powers. She was unable to move from her spot next to Stefan and Matt. Her friend's bodies were lying there lifeless and she couldn't help the tears that built up. She should be able to help them by doing something. Looking to Grace she could no longer see that sweet girl she did three years ago. That's what the absence of family and friends had done to her.

"Bonnie you have to do something?" Matt said yelling at her.

"I can't." she said looking at him as his eyes showed pain for Caroline.

"There's nothing you can do?" Stefan asked. He saw her face and knew she could do something. But her face read that she wasn't going to do anything.

"Stefan if I do something it's not going to turn out like you think. Something could happen that I can't handle."

"So you're not going to do anything at all?" He asked pissed off at the moment.

"I'm sorry I just can't." The disappointment mixed with anger she saw in Stefan's eyes made her feel even worse than she had already felt. They held each other's glances until they heard a rustle and Matt was running towards Klaus and his group.

"Matt, no!" She screamed but she couldn't move because the henchmen had grabbed her. Matt was stopped by Katherine who picked him up by his throat. He held onto her hand staring in the eyes that seemed so familiar.

"I would kill you here and now for no reason but there's something I like about you. And your eyes are so blue." She smiled slamming him on the ground while another vampire held him down. "This time pay attention to the mortal or do you want Klaus to kill you?" The vampire nodded and held Matt as Katherine walked back towards Klaus.

"Alright, let's get this started." Katherine sashayed her way over to the wolf bending down to his body and ripping out the heart without hesitation. Almost as if it were second nature to her. She put it in a jar with a symbol that the witch,Micah, had drawn around it. The water in Bonnie's eyes didn't quite leave but sat there about to overflow. Tyler didn't deserve to die like that, none of them did.

She didn't want her friends to die but she didn't have a choice. She just didn't. She watched as Grace bent down in front of Caroline, "Can't get her soul unless she dies." Bonnie watched Grace and she knew that the smile that was on her face was for her.

She watched Grace stab her friend in the chest with a knife that had some type of inscription on them. "No." She looked over to see Matt's face as they pierced Caroline's flesh. She saw the knife light up with what she assumed was the blonde's soul. Choosing Caroline's soul had made complete sense. She was the sweetest and most sincere person Bonnie had ever known, caring even when she was mad at everyone, especially when she was mad at someone.

The knife had been given to Klaus who moved towards Elena's getting ready to slit everything he could to make sure the blood gushed out into a second jar.

As he moved closer to Elena Bonnie's eyes moved back to Stefan who seemed as though he was waiting for her to do something. When he saw that she wasn't planning on doing anything he broke eye contact with her, the hurt and annoyance filling his eyes. Then in the blink of an eye she saw Stefan rush over to Elena's body knocking Klaus away with a surprise attack. He was then attacked by the other vampires hanging around.

When Klaus finally got up he slowly made his way to Stefan. "Now you have to die. I'll get back to you when I'm finished. I was going to let her stay unconscious during this but now I'm angry. Let's see if it's better when you can hear her scream in pain."

Klaus looked to his warlock and with a few words Elena quickly sat up and looked around. "Stefan. What's…?" Bonnie saw her friends eyes move to Caroline and Tyler's lifeless bodies. The panic took over as she stood up but was grabbed by Klaus. He took the knife sliding it over her neck but not cutting it.

Elena had made eye contact with Bonnie and she could see her begging with her eyes. She couldn't break the intent look they were having. Staring into her friend's eyes, she started to flashback to the time when she, Caroline, and Elena had first met. Elena was getting bullied by some girl in kindergarten and Bonnie and Caroline had come to her rescue. That event had brought them together for the first time and they were inseparable from then on out. It couldn't end like this, with them dying and Bonnie not doing a damn thing. Caroline and Elena deserved so much more than that, hell everyone out here deserved more than that. That's when Bonnie realized she would do anything for her friends, even if she didn't know what would happen she at least had to attempt to save them. Whatever happened she'd deal with it when it came.

She looked down at her bracelet. Most witches didn't know how to transfer their power and energy over to another object but Bonnie had. She closed her eyes tightly holding onto her bracelet as the energy stored was transferred back to her body. Letting the power overtake her she threw the two vampires that were holding her into a tree and branches flew staking both of them.

Everyone's eyes moved to the commotion the witch had made. She moved towards Stefan and once the vampire holding him had turned his attention to her Stefan staked him. "What took you so long?"

"I realized what needed to be done, no matter the consequences."

The two moved towards Matt preparing to help him but he had surprised them by picking up a stake he had and putting it through the vamps heart. As the body fell to the ground, Matt walked over to his friends. "What the hell Bonnie?"

"When I give you signal get Damon, Elena, and Matt out of here?" Stefan nodded at Bonnie's request.

"Caroline's dead Bonnie and its all your fault," He said anger in his voice. "You should have done something." Stefan moved trying to relax him.

"Matt…"

"Don't Matt me the only reason you aren't as pissed off as I am is because she decided to do something before your brother and girlfriend were killed."

Stefan quieted because he knew that was right. "My best friend and wife are dead. And you didn't do shit." Bonnie was beyond hurt by Matt's words. He had been there when she had left and now he was turning on her.

"You're right and I'm sorry Matt. I'll fix it I'll fix everything." She said her voice crackling from getting ready to cry.

"How are you going to do that?" Katherine said from beside Klaus.

"You're about to see." Bonnie said starting to chant. Klaus, Katherine, Grace and the other witches and vampires where grinning not believing a word she was saying.

"This is cute. Let's see what happens." Klaus crossed his arms enjoying the show in front of him. Stefan, Matt and Elena were watching Bonnie. They didn't exactly know what she was doing but anything would help now. Soon the skies began to darken more than it had been minutes before. The sky grumbled and the wind howled. Then there was a quick flash of light, what Stefan assumed was the lightening that was brewing up. All of a sudden that lightening hit a tree making it fall with a loud thud.

"Alright that's enough. Take them out." Klaus said and Katherine began to be afraid because she heard that little fear in his voice.

The vampires sped to her but were stopped by some force. "We're stuck. We can't move." They said looking to their leader as the witch continued to chant.

Stefan watched for a moment as he saw the power Bonnie was using. She paused looking toward him, "Go get them" She said referring to Damon and Elena.

He quickly ran throwing the both of them over his shoulder. He then ran back to where Bonnie and Matt were. "Damon's waking up." Stefan said placing his brother against a tree.

Bonnie turned to face Damon and was glad when she saw those blue eyes; it brought a quick smile to her face before it faltered.

Klaus smiled as he walked past the frozen vamps. "Did you really think that would work on me, I'm an original."

"It's not supposed to work on you, but I'm not finish yet." Again Klaus sent his witches towards Bonnie. They threw her against a tree and begin to break the bones in her body. Her screams alarmed Damon waking him completely out of his unconsciousness.

"Sweetie my witches are better than you." As the smile on her face begin to appear Klaus was confused. He ignored it and turned to make his way over to Stefan and the rest of them. She was still screaming but she let out one last phrase as the elements around her came to a complete still. Everyone came to a halt and was looking around wondering what the hell was going on. They saw the sky open up in a perfect circle that showed a clear sky and full moon.

"That moon was crescent earlier." Katherine said to Grace. Black smoke soon began to make its way through the whole encircling Bonnie.

Damon sat up watching closely to what was going on. He had never seen it before in his life or death. Glancing over to his brother, Stefan's face read the same. Elena had moved forward to get a better view of what was happening.

The smoke entered through Bonnie's mouth, the screams pierced everyone's ears. Damon rushed to her side but something was keeping him away from her. He didn't know what it was but it wouldn't let him get close enough to help her. Once the smoke had fully entered Bonnie, the sky had cleared completely of the clouds and the moon still seemed to be full.

"That was a nice show, Micah finish her." He said. The warlock felt something; something was different about the witch. She was off. He didn't want to not do what Klaus told him, so he tried to throw her again. It didn't work. Next, he tried to break any bones. Again the witch stood erect.

All her friends watched wanting to know what had been done to their friend. As she let out a breath and opened her eyes, Klaus, Katherine, Grace, and Micah noticed they were solid back and her skin seemed to have a gotten paler. "I told you there was more."

"Maybe I should have put more effort into finding out about you before coming." Klaus said.

"I'm going to give you a choice, leave and never try to open this gate again or you can die trying." Bonnie said.

"You don't have enough power to kill me without killing yourself." With the movement of her hand all the creatures in front of her started to levitate.

"True but I would happily die if that means taking you with me." She gave a grin that almost made her statement seem proud but Damon thought she sounded stupid. He stared back and forth between Klaus and Bonnie's back. She couldn't be serious. Did she have some type of death wish? Klaus wasn't going to give up and she knew he wasn't. He looked to see his brother and the other two watching Bonnie.

"I have two witches and five other vampires here with me. Even if your friends helped, you would die." She dropped them back to the ground but they stood up quickly.

"Don't worry about them." Letting her vision move across the group she got a good feel for them.

"Bonnie," Damon started staring at the back of the witch who didn't turn as he talked "I'm, not going to let you do this. I'm going to help you."

Her back was still turned as she spoke. "No you're not. None of you are."

"Like hell." She turned to her friends. Only Damon and Stefan noticed how her skin was paler and Damon and Elena could see something different in her eyes. "Bonnie, please don't do this."

"It's the only way you can all survive. Just make sure to take care of everyone."

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself?" he said coming towards her but was thrown back against the tree surrounded by Stefan, Elena, and Matt. They looked at Bonnie shocked.

"You don't have a choice." He tried to leave but there was a force field around them.

"Trying to be the hero? Here's what you don't know. The real heroes always die." Klaus said holding his position.

"Who said I was the hero?" Holding up her hands she held them in front of two witches in front of her and a grey light left their bodies and went back into hers. "Witches aren't useful without their powers are they?"

Klaus looked to see Micah and the other witch trying to use their powers but they couldn't. His fear grew on his face. "KILL HER!" The three vampires speed to her but with a snap of her finger they combusted and fell into piles of dust.

Her friends watched on from behind her awed and a little creeped out at the same time. As the other three wondered where she learned how to do what she was doing, Damon wondered whether it would kill her or do something worse.

Katherine stood in the background inching away but as she was almost out the woods Bonnie caught her and sent her flying against a tree unable to move. Then sent Grace next to her. Both women attempted to move but it was pointless.

"I was wondering what was different about you." Klaus stated, "The power you're using is from the dark arts. Those spells and abilities come from some spell book of black magic."

Her smile grew wider making it almost creepier than before, "I thought you'd never figure it out." Something in Damon became aware something was happening to her. Not being able to tell whether it was good or bad, he began to think.

"I have another offer to put on the table. Seeing as though I only associate myself with powerful witches…"

"You want me to work for you?" She finished as if she had been waiting for him to ask.

"Why not? If you do I'll let the rest of your friends live."

"What do I get out of it?" Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing whatever it was he was sensing was turning into something bad. Elena had caught on to how Damon was staring at her friend.

"Bonnie?" Elena called worried.

Completely ignoring her friend she continued her conversation with Klaus. "You get to work with an original vampire and be unstoppable." Bonnie thought over the offer.

"I can't do that." Her friends breathed a sigh of relief but Damon did the opposite, His jaw tightened and his body became tense. "I'm already unstoppable."

Klaus ran towards Bonnie his hands around her throat. "You may be powerful but you're not unstoppable. I could snap your neck right now."

He was close to doing so when she disappeared out of his hands. "Alright so I can kill you and you can kill me. But neither one will be that easy to do."

"I've got time on my side." He said a smirk on his face.

"And I have magic on mine."She stopped and thought for a second. "So what exactly is stopping me from opening the gate for myself?"

"You're kidding right?" Klaus said smile no longer on his face. Grace and Katherine had exchanged looks with one another, knowing this wasn't going to turn out well.

"No, I'm not." She said head titling slightly to the left and eyes staring deeply into Klaus'. Damon, Matt, Stefan, and Elena all shot worried glances towards their friend as this new development in the night took place.

**A/N:**** Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, if you watch Supernatural you can kind of understand the black smoke part. In this story though it's not a demon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to make sure nothing moved to fast. It didn't work so this chapter may seemed a bit rushed. Hope you like it anyway and sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. **

Chap 15

There was silence in the woods as everyone was lost for words. Damon looked over to Bonnie as her and Klaus were still staring at one another. "You really think you're going to get all this power without me trying to destroy you?"

"Yes I do. If you can do it I sure as hell can." Bonnie said staring intently at him.

"You do know that would include you killing your friend's right?" They all looked at Bonnie waiting for her to answer. Surely she would say no.

"I know. What exactly have they done for me in the past six years except make my life hell?"

"Would you mind elaborating?" She paused for a moment to think about a few of the things that they had done. She didn't want to sound repetitive but those things her friends did would forever hunt her.

"They are always trying to prove that they are my friends and they miss me, but not one of them came looking for me. Maybe they realized I was happier away then with them. I had a real family, true friends, and a man I would have died for. " Her gaze was met with Damon's and he knew that in that sentence he wasn't the man she was talking about. He had been referred to as a friend and Kyle as the man she would have died for. "I mean look at the situation now. They blamed me for this whole thing happening and continue to blame me. Friends don't do that. Family doesn't do that. So they can die for all I care."

Her friends could not believe what they were hearing from her. How could she say that? As if Bonnie was reading their minds she turned to face them, and then turned back to Klaus. "Elena lost that spot as my sister and was replaced by someone else. Matt thinks Caroline's and Tyler's deaths are my fault. Stefan wants me to do whatever it takes to make sure that his precious girlfriend doesn't die."

"What did I do?" Hearing his voice interrupt her, she turned towards Damon and made her way to him. She stood two feet away.

"You hurt me." Her eyes read all the hurt she had felt.

"How?" He said stepping closer to her.

"It pains someone when they think the man they're with is happy with you. But what he really wants is the doppelganger best friend who doesn't want him at all and is completely in love with his brother."

Damon was taken aback by these words. How could she still think that? He kept his eyesight forward because he knew that Stefan and Elena were staring holes in his back. He could feel it. "Bonnie we had this conversation before…"

She held up his hand stopping him from speaking, "Don't." Placing the palm of her hand on his face she bought his face closer to hers. Damon and Bonnie's lips met and they deepened the kiss as everyone watched.

Damon's eyes flew open as he staggered back. Looking down he saw a stake in his chest. "They are no longer as important to me as they think." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Stefan and Elena rush to his side but with a wave of her hand they flew back against the tree. Damon was now laying on the ground pleading her to take it out but the witch turned away leaving all of her friends believing that the Bonnie they knew wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, I love this." Klaus said smile in place again. "Good witches gone bad always tickled my fancy."

"That's good to know but you still aren't getting that power." Bonnie said giving him all her attention.

"The only thing that could stop me from getting it is if I died."

"Well lucky for me, I'm about to get the job done."

"How? If you kill me that would mean you'd die and if you died then you don't get any power either."

"Well how about that? I guess I should tell you what exactly I have been doing this whole time then?"

"What's that?"

"Stalling." Klaus stood unaware of what was about to happen. "The only wood that can kill you is the wood from an oak tree right?" Klaus didn't answer and that made Bonnie smile. "That's what I thought. See I don't actually want that power because I can kill you now."

"But you can't" he said his voice filled with fear. Bonnie held her arm up and pointed behind him. She had turned to be met with a gigantic oak tree standing about a hundred feet away. "How?"

"This was all a show to keep you distracted. See for it to work I had to concentrate fully on my chanting."

"But I didn't hear you say any chant."

"Really because I'm pretty sure I was chanting." Bonnie said getting looks from everyone that was still alive. Klaus saw the chance to leave when Bonnie turned to look at Katherine, Grace and the two powerless witches who were knocked unconscious next to them.

He began to run but someone threw his body into the oak tree having two branches pierce his skin. "But I did." The voice said stepping from behind the tree. Everyone's jaw dropped at what they saw. There stood Bonnie but it couldn't have been Bonnie because she was standing near her friends.

"I decided it would take two of me to get the job done instead of one. So I made Bonnie #2. She grew the tree while I created the distraction. Smart right?" The witch said cocky like.

Her friends couldn't believe it. Bonnie might actually win this battle. "You don't have the nerve to kill me."

"Oh but I do. Not just yet though. I need energy for something else." Bonnie motioned for Bon#2 to come and stand watch while she moved over to her friends.

"I'm so sorry" she said to them bending down next to Damon. "He had to believe it." Once she got the stake out Stefan helped his brother up and Bonnie turned to Matt.

"I'm going to fix it." She moved over to Tyler's and Caroline's body. She began to chant but it wasn't there bodies that started to move.

The two witches who had been unconscious were now awake and looking around. "Good to have you back. But there is something I need from the both of you." She reached into their chest and pulled out some type of light. "Your lives."

When she took the essence from them, their bodies dropped lifeless to the ground. Walking back to Ty and Care she grabbed the knife with Care's soul. When attempting to grab the jar with Ty's heart she burned herself. "Shit!"

Klaus looked to her, "The only witch who can open it, you just killed."

"I don't have to open it to get it out." Holding her hand over the jar the heart disappeared and reappeared back in her hand. "That's better."

She read the incantation on the knife and the soul that had been taken from the blonde was making its way back. Once Bonnie was sure that the soul was intact with the body again, she placed her hand on Caroline's head and the essence that she had taken from one of the witches was now in Caroline's body. Bonnie watched as Caroline opened her eyes.

The blonde sat up quickly and hugged Bonnie. "Bonnie! I thought I was dead."

"You were." She answered back. "But not anymore." Matt and Elena ran to Caroline's side and helped her up.

"Matt. Elena." She said giving them both hugs. After that they turned their attention back to Bonnie who held Tyler's heart in her hand. She placed the life essence into his heart and then put it back into Tyler's chest. Her hand hovered over the wound and she said a few words before it started to heal.

Once it was done, Bonnie waited patiently for him to open his eyes. He never did though. She checked to make sure he was still breathing. His heart wasn't even beating. "No, Tyler you have to wake up."

She waited for a few more minutes before she realized he wasn't waking up. "I couldn't do it." She got up, anger apparent on her face. "Tyler doesn't deserve this. Out of everyone here he just doesn't."

Damon grabbed Bonnie and stared at her. "It's not your fault Bonnie."

"Yes this is. I shouldn't have let them do it in the first place." She shrugged out of his arms and marched towards the three vampires' who had started this whole thing. "I need my power back. I'm about to use every single drop I have to destroy all three of you." She said to vampires while the second Bonnie disappeared back into the original Bonnie.

The chanting started again and the three bodies dropped to the ground, frozen in place. She made her way to Klaus first. "You." Her eyes turned to the tree and she concentrated, what they watched her do was shred the enormous tree into shards. That floated around the original's body. "It's your turn to know what true death is." With that all the wood entered Klaus' body. Only, Bonnie didn't let it just sit there. She made the wood move throughout his body like the blood in his veins. He finally dropped to the ground and his skin lost all color.

Katherine had watched this terrified of what was to come to her next. "Don't kill me I'll disappear. You won't ever hear from me again."

"We won't." She said giving Katherine all her attention.

No one noticed in the background that someone's heart started to beat, and his breath became even. When Tyler opened his eyes, he sat up to see his surroundings. Grabbing his chest he pulled up his shirt to see that there was a bruise there. He looked up and saw all of his friends intently watching Bonnie and Bonnie was causing Katherine some intense pain.

He stood up and made his way beside Matt. "What happened?"

"At the sound of his voice everyone's head turned to face him. "Tyler you're alive." Caroline said hugging him.

Damon saw this and went to Bonnie. "You can stop he's alive."

She turned to see her friend surrounded by her other friends. "I can't. This needs to end now." Turning back to Katherine, she sled her finger over her throat and watched as Katherine's head fell from her body.

Damon had to turn his head at the sight of this. Yes, Katherine was a bitch and probably deserved to die but he just couldn't bring himself to actually watching or enjoying it in these circumstances.

Bonnie now looked at Grace. "Gracie. Your death was going to be the most fun for me but I figured out something throughout this whole night. It wasn't your fault. They manipulated you."

"Does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

"Oh no, you're going to die but it won't be as painful as the other ones."

"I'm sorry, Bon. I wish I would've known."

"Like I said it's not your fault. Think of it like this. At least now you get to be with your family." Grace gave her a smile before Bonnie snapping her finger.

Bonnie was sure that the last words said were "Thank you" and the red head vamp turned into dust.

Bonnie turned back and looked at her friends. "It's over now."

Caroline looked at all the dead bodies lying around. "How are we supposed to explain all these dead bodies?"

"I can take care of that." Bonnie said. They watched as the bodies turned in to all types of things; trees, bushes, flowers, dirt and grass. They appeared as if they had just bloomed at the start of spring. That's how fresh they looked.

"That's beautiful" Elena said watching as the clearing in the woods was becoming crowded.

"Why not turn something useless into something stunning." She said. Once it was done she had dropped her head. "I want to apologize for everything I did tonight."

"No need to you got the job done." Matt said. She bought her head up surprised at how they were taking it. She was sure that they would have gotten mad at what they heard and saw.

"But I got Care and Ty killed, Damon staked, and I'm pretty sure I may have hurt someone's feelings by the things I said."

"Well, you apologized. So everything's okay." Elena said going to Bonnie and grabbing her hand.

"There's just one more thing that has to be done." Damon said gaining everyone's attention. "You have to get rid of all that black magic in you."

"What? Why?" She asked defensively.

"Tonight I saw a side of you that I never want to see again. You were ruthless and didn't care what had to be done to get what you wanted and you were kind of cocky."

"I guess I could." She said debating on if she should do it or not. She looked around her group of friends trying to get a reading from them. They all seemed as though they wanted her to get rid of it.

"You don't need it now." Stefan told her reassuringly. "Like you said everything's done."

"Okay." She silenced herself and focused. As she began to scream the smoke was released from her body.

"Bonnie." Opening her eyes she looked at all her friends.

"Done." She said with a grin.

"Good." Damon said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now can we go home?"

"Yeah, I'm sore and hungry." Tyler said getting a laugh from everyone. Bonnie followed Damon as he led them out of the woods.

Bonnie was sitting on porch as she watched the sun beginning to rise. Matt, Caroline, and Tyler had gone home as soon as they got out of the woods. They were ready for a good night's sleep after everything that had happened. Stefan and Elena had gone to their room about an hour and a half ago to catch some zzz's.

The manor had been quiet and she was happy it was. Everyone was back to themselves and Bonnie was glad she had helped. She was thinking about how everything could be back to normal when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Damon take a seat next to her.

"Are you ok? You've been out here ever since we got back."

"I'm just happy I was able to help everyone. I brought Caroline back for Matt and Tyler back for his family and friends. I stopped Klaus from becoming the most powerful being ever."

"It's been a long day." He said rubbing her back.

"It's not just that. A part of me feels sad for killing Gracie."

"I understand but you shouldn't she tried to kill us."

"It wasn't her fault. Tonight when I had those powers I could sense something in her. She didn't want me to die or anyone I loved. She just wanted the people she loved back."

"The way she went about doing that was wrong."

"If you brother and I were to die wouldn't you do everything in your power to bring us back." He didn't have to answer for her to know it was true. "And if you didn't have the power you would find and work with whomever necessary to bring us back. That's all she was doing."

"Like you said earlier that doesn't mean she didn't deserve to die." She shook her head.

"The thing is I love Gracie so much even after everything she did I just wanted her to be happy. She wouldn't have been here. I hope she's with her brother and husband wherever they are."

"You always care for people even after they do the worst possible thing to you."

"I can't help it. My Grams and Dad were just like that so it runs in my family on both sides." He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"You need some sleep. I know you're exhausted."

"I am."

"Alright, I moved the bed so that you could sleep next to the window. I know it helps to relax you." He stood up and held his hand out for her to come. She grabbed it but let go of his hand.

"Give me a few more seconds. I'm coming right behind you." He kissed her on the forehead and went into the manor.

She stared at the sky one more time and breathed in the fresh air. Looking down at her charm bracelet she fiddled with it. This time when she looked up, you wouldn't have seen those beautiful green-brown orbs. You would have seen eyes as black as the night. She smiled a smile of victory when she walked into the house, blinking her eyes back to normal. The door closed and the witch made her way to the comfort of the Salvatore manor.

**A/N:**** So tell me what you think? Personally to me the chapter is okay but I wanted to end part one of this story with Bonnie still having all that power inside of her. Part two will consist of them trying to find a way to help her and they find out some interesting things in those first two years Bonnie was gone and finally figure out what Grams was talking about when she let them go. So I hope you stick around for part two because the adventures not over just yet.**


	16. Authors Note:

**A/N- The second part of the Story is up. Check it out if you feel like it. It's called **_Yeah,__But I Came Back_**. And since you guys have suffered through this story I figured I'd give you a sneak peek at one of the chapters from the sequel.**

"What are you still doing here? I though you left already?" Damon asked moving into his room.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"What are you doing to Bonnie?" She knew he didn't want to hear this but he had to.

"Damon you need to listen to me?" He crossed his arm over his chest and waited.

"Okay, what?"

"It's about Bonnie. Did it bother you today how angry she got when the vampire was talking about his witch?"

"What are you trying to say Anna?"

"I think you know."

"Are you trying to say that Bonnie has something to do with the vamp?"

"Yes and so do you or you wouldn't have hit it right on the nose about what I was thinking." He paused realizing it had crossed his mind but he couldn't think that way of Bonnie. He wanted to throw himself out the window for thinking it earlier.

"The ring." Anna held the ring up to him.

"What?"He said not sure where she was going with this but then the thought occurred to him that maybe he didn't want to know.

"Anna just go. I don't feel like it." He walked past her and to an unconscious Bonnie laying on his bed.

"Damon, she even called him by his name…" Before she could finish Damon was at her with his hands around her throat.

"Anna I said I wanted you to go." Anna was about to throw Damon off of her but something had got stuck in her throat. As Anna coughed Damon had let go of her as she fell to the ground.

**A/N- Alright go check out **_Yeah, But I Came Back_** up now.**


End file.
